


Liamterra Chapters 5 thru 9

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  See dustjacket for map and character list





	Liamterra Chapters 5 thru 9

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Liamterra by Jo B

Liamterra  
by Jo B  


Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: M/Sk K/O SLASH WIP  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another universe, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  
Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Lyrical Soul, Helen and Nicole for the excellent job of beta-reading and help with the mariner's dialog.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

Chapter 5  
The Voyage  
by Jo B

Feronia

"They're human," Krycek said, watching as the first rowboat finally reached the shore. He tensed as the mariners jumped out and dragged the boat onto the bank.

Scully looked down on them from her hiding place. "They appear to be armed only with swords and clubs. I think we should take a chance."

Krycek nodded his head in agreement. He hadn't been looking forward to retreating back into the swamps. He stood and waved his arm. "HELLO!"

The mariners looked up at him and seemed to relax. "AHOY! WE SAW THY SIGNAL!"

Krycek turned to Scully. "He speaks English. What are the odds of that?"

"Krycek, that's a medieval merchant ship. Maybe they crossed through a gateway similar to the one we passed through. I bet Mulder would theorize that it was a gateway in the Bermuda Triangle," Scully said.

"Who cares, Dana? I just hope they have food on them," Langly said wistfully.

"Well, let's find out," Scully said, heading for the path leading down to the beach. She made sure her handgun was readily accessible.

By the time they reached the bottom of the cliff, the second rowboat had come to shore. Six rough looking bearded mariners surrounded them. The best dressed among them stepped forward. His red beard had a ragged scar running from its shaggy mass up over his cheek and stopping just underneath his eye.

"I am the Sexton's First Officer Linch. How dost thou come to be stranded upon these cliffs? Wast thou shipwrecked?" Linch looked the shabby group over. His eyes lingered the longest on Scully. Under all that grime, he could tell she was a fine looking woman, even though she was a bit too skinny. Her hair color was the same as his.

"No, we came through the swamp..." Frohike started to explain, but Krycek elbowed him in the ribs.

Linch looked at them suspiciously. "No man be fool-hardy enough to travel through the Great Feronia's swamps!" he growled, glaring at them distrustfully.

Krycek licked his dry lips as he studied the mariners surrounding them. He could easily kill all six of them, but that would leave them stranded here. He needed to alleviate Linch's suspicion. "You must excuse my friend. He tends to lie a great deal. Our ship was swamped during a storm and everyone onboard drowned, except us. We've been stranded here for nearly a week," Krycek said.

Linch stared at Frohike. He was taken aback by the man's old age. It was rare to see a human who lived to be this old, unless he was a mage. However, that didn't stop the first mate from leveling a threat at Frohike. "We have ways of dealing with liars. A quick swipe with a hot knife across the liar's tongue tends to stops the lies quite nicely." He then turned his attention back to studying the group. "Thy clothing be quite unusual. What is the name of thy ship and from whence did she hail?"

Krycek didn't hesitate as he answered. "Our ship was the Foxworth and we sailed out of a tiny port of Annapolis. You probably don't recognize the name of our ship or the port. We are from a long ways away and are unfamiliar with these waters." He crossed his fingers that these men would not know the full extent of their world. That they would be as clueless as the sailors from true medieval times.

Linch's eyes widened as he looked at the funny speaking strangers. "Art ye saying thou art from beyond the Great Ocean?"

Bingo! "Yes. It took us forever to sail this far, only to have our ship sink, killing our friends and families," Krycek said sadly.

Linch nodded in sympathy. "You and thy party art welcome to sail with us. We headeth to Frye on a trading mission. Ye shall all be expected to work for thy passage. Captain Manus dost not tolerate slackers. Thy woman can wash and mend our clothing, and help the cook in the galley."

"Hey! I'm not his, or anyone's woman!" Scully growled.

First mate Linch raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was unusual for a woman to speak without being properly addressed first. To address a lady was done only by the permission of the woman's guardian. He could tell by the way the redhead held herself straight and proud, that she came from noble stock. "Lady, didst thy husband or guardian die when thy ship sank? If that be the case, I would be most honored to act as thy guardian until we sail back to Balendin, where King Baldwin can choose a suitable husband for thee."

Scully's face turned bright red as she glared at the hairy mariner. Krycek spoke quickly before she could respond. "The lady is my responsibility, as she is my dearly departed older brother's wife." Krycek gave Scully a measured look, daring her to say anything. Scully frowned, but held her tongue and allowed Krycek to speak for them. "The Lady Dana is still in shock from the tragedy, and will not abide another man to speak for her in her husband's stead." Krycek feigned sorrow, then looked at the first mate. "How far is this Frye?"

Linch frowned staring between Krycek and Scully. "Thou would hath passed Frye to make it this far."

"We are unfamiliar with the names of your lands, so even if we passed this Frye we would never have known it," Krycek said.

"Frye is not our land. It belongeth to the Rennys. Their race is most skilled at producing fine leather-wear and other crafted items. We are going to Frye to trade vegetables and fruits for some of their fine leather boots and copper pots. 'Tis a four day voyage from here. We shall weigh anchor off a small fishing village, then make our way overland to Orla Glenn," Linch said as he motioned for them to climb into the rowboats. Scully and Krycek climbed onboard Linch's rowboat, as the three gunmen climbed into the other one.

Krycek clutched his prosthesis to steady it as the swaying of the boat rubbed it painfully against his ruined stump. He'd thought about leaving the fake limb behind several times during the rough journey through the swamp. Blisters and sores had formed under the straps, and the plastic molded against his scarred stump. The electronic circuitry operating the arm had stopped working over a week ago, making it useless and cumbersome. Now that they were rescued, he would ask the gunmen to look at the prosthesis and see if they could repair it.

***

Kellan

Mulder lay with his head resting on Walter's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his lover's muscular torso. One leg was thrown over Walter's thigh and his groin was pressed against his hip. It was a hot and humid evening in Kellan, and Mulder was sweating profusely where his bare skin touched Walter's. Still, he relished the comfort and strength of Walter's strong reassuring body beneath his too much to move away. He nuzzled the larger man's neck with his nose, breathing in his musky scent. "Walter?" he purred.

"Hmm," Skinner sighed quietly, rubbing Mulder's back in soothing circles. He was too sated to move. His whole body hummed pleasantly from being well and thoroughly fucked just moments ago.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

"How's that, Fox?"

"Kedar is still searching for his life mate, whom he may never find. I, on the other hand, have found mine." Mulder's finger traced a circle around Skinner's nipple, careful not to touch the tender flesh where the nipple ring pierced it. He smiled, remembering how he'd made Walter scream with need mere moments before, as his tongue teased the ring and the sensitive nipple.

Skinner smiled, kissing his head. "So... do you want to exchange earrings?" he quipped.

Mulder raised his head and glared at Skinner. "A simple wedding band will be fine, thank you very much. We're humans after all, not goblins."

"Is your ear bothering you, Fox?" Skinner looked at the small fox-shaped diamond in his lover's earlobe. The upper clip and chains had been removed and set on the night table.

"A little. Not as much as it did yesterday. My nipple hurts a lot worse," Mulder said, resting his head back on Walter's broad shoulder. He stroked up and down the taut flesh of Walter's side lovingly.

"No wonder, Fox. You're laying on it. Why don't you sleep on your back or side?"

"I prefer sleeping on you," Mulder murmured softly, snuggling closer. He placed tender kisses on the soft hot skin underneath his mouth.

Skinner sighed contently and gave him a little squeeze. "We better get some sleep then. I'd like to get an early start for Frye in the morning."

Jahr lay on his mat beside the unlit hearth listening to them. His stomach was aflutter with excitement. He'd never been to Southern Kallen, much less across the sea to one of the other kingdoms. He might have been scared, if it weren't for the fact that he'd be in the company of his two lords, both of whom he trusted to protect him. Jahr made a mental list of the items they would need for such a long journey. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

The Sexton

Captain Manus stared suspiciously at the five castaways. He didn't believe their story for a minute. No one had ever made the perilous journey of crossing the Great Ocean and lived to tell about it! He doubted that the short, skinny woman before him would have been capable of such a feat. The Captain looked at Scully critically, scratching his auburn beard. If she put on forty or so pounds she might not be a bad looking woman. When she first climbed onboard, the Sexton he mistook her for a boy. He would see that she received extra rations.

The dark-haired man concerned the Captain. He noticed the man's left arm appeared to be lame. Captain Manus wouldn't waste food on a worthless cripple. If the man had not pulled his weight, he'd have him tossed over the side. He glared at Linch for even bringing the cripple back to his ship.

"Linch, show them where to store their gear, then put them to work!"

"At once, Captain!" Linch turned to Krycek and gestured with his hand. "This way. The Lady may sleep in the store room. It is small, but dry and comfortable."

They were shown below deck. Linch opened a door leading through the galley and crossed to a small store room. "I shall have a mat and blankets brought up for thee to sleep upon, My Lady."

Scully placed her backpack inside. "May I have some water and soap with which to wash up?"

"We have a washbasin for washing the pots at the far end of the galley. You may use it before dinner." He stopped before a rotund man slaving away in front of a cast iron stove. "Tully, this be the Lady Dana. She is going to assist thee in preparing the meals. See to it that she be kept busy."

"Yes, Mister Linch," the cook said, looking at the petite woman. "My, thou art a skinny thing. Don't worry, my dear, Tully will fatten thee up quite splendidly."

Scully grimaced. The last thing she wanted was to be fattened up, but she was starving. "Mr. Linch, my friends and I haven't eaten anything in two days. Will it be possible if we are fed first, then put to work?"

"My Lady, I shall get thy friends situated and instructed on their duties, then we shall be breaking for the noonday meal," Linch promised. He headed out of the galley, followed by Krycek and Byers.

Langly stood next to Tully, looking in the pots and pans, openly drooling over the food.

Frohike hit him on the arm. "Come on, Ringo. You heard the man! Work first, then we eat."

Langly frowned, then quickly followed Frohike out the door.

The room Linch showed them to smelled of sweat, shit, and other foul body odors. Hammocks were slung between the wooden support beams. The rough-hewn ceiling was so low that Krycek, Byers, and Langly had to stoop so they wouldn't hit their heads on the overhead beams. A single oil lamp provided the space with its only light. Even though the room was stuffy, Krycek still broke out in a cold sweat. He prayed that he wouldn't have a panic attack. It was the last thing he needed. He hadn't had one since Tunisia, when he was placed in the hole for two weeks.

A few scraggly-looking men were snoring loudly from four of the twenty hammocks in the room.

"We have a full crew, so there'll be but one hammock unoccupied in the evening. Ye can fight over it. The others will have to sleep on the floor," Linch said, stopping at a hammock that was hung in the dimmest corner.

A rat leaped out from underneath the woven ropes and scurried quickly down a knothole in floor. The three gunmen jumped. Krycek paid it no notice. When he was in jail for the past year, he had become quite used to the large rodents, which sometimes provided his only source of meat for months.

"We'll take turns sleeping on the hammock," Krycek said.

"I call dibs on it tonight!" Frohike said.

"Hey! Why do you get first dibs?" Langly grumbled.

"Because I called it first, that's why. Besides I'm older than you!"

"Oh, really good reasons...NOT!" Langly snorted.

"Guys, quit fighting! You can have the hammock tomorrow night, Blondie!" Krycek barked. Being around these two was starting to try his patience.

"If ye gents are done fighting, I shall show ye what thy duties be for the length of thy stay aboard the ship," Linch said. He leaned in and whispered to Krycek, "The Captain shall be watching thee closely. If thee dost not want to be thrown overboard, thee hadst better pull thy weight, and not let thy crippled arm interfere."

Krycek bristled at Linch's statement. "I can more than pull my own weight!"

"Good. See that thou dost!"

***

Scully was busy mopping the galley floor. She had just finished eating the mutton stew that Tully had forced upon her. She had balked at the trencher he attempted to serve it to her in. It was a hard, stale piece of bread shaped like a bowl. It was obvious that it had been used many times before. Mold was growing inside and she noted a couple of worms in the hard rye. He attempted to tell her that it was still a good and sturdy trencher, demonstrating by pounding it against the side of the table. He finally gave in and produced an unused trencher from the pile of bread he had just baked.

When the cook rang the dinner bell, the first shift of twelve sailors staggered down, taking seats at the long tables.

The cook placed a basket of trenchers on the table. Each mariner grabbed one, along with a wooden spoon. Tully set a cast iron pot on the table and ladled the mutton stew into each of the mariner's rock-hard bread bowls.

"Lady Dana, pour these men their noonday ration of ale," Tully said.

Scully picked up the pitcher that Tully had filled earlier from a large wooden keg sitting on the counter. She looked around the table and wondered why there was only one tankard provided for every two sailors.

First Officer Linch walked back into the galley accompanied by Krycek and the gunmen. They took a seat at the end of the table. Scully poured them some ale.

"Thanks, Scully. But we're short two mugs," Frohike said.

Linch frowned, looking at Frohike. "The men share the tankards," he said, grabbing a trencher from the basket. The guys copied him, flinching at the moldy bread. Krycek picked a roach out of his and flung it across the kitchen. Tully carried the kettle down to their end of the table and filled the bowls.

"Why?" Frohike asked.

Linch dug his spoon into the thick stew. "I do not know what life be like in your land. But here, tankards and silverware are a luxury. We do not have enough to go around to every man," he said, stuffing a gravy-soaked roll into his mouth.

Langly belched, setting the empty tankard down on the table between him and Frohike.

"Hey, Langly! You drank all of it!" Frohike growled.

"Chill, man. Hey, Scully, can you refill our mug?" Langly asked.

Everyone at the table became quiet, and stared with disbelief at the blonde gunman.

Linch sighed. "Lad, let me explain rations to thee and thy friends. Only one tankard of ale or mulled wine is provided at each meal that two mariners share. If thy shipmate be a gluttonous harpy and drinks the whole tankard, then that be thy bad luck. If the Captain be in good spirits, he might permit a tankard of rum to be served at one of the meals. Thou shalt eat only what Tully places in front of thee. There are no extra helpings. Is that clear?"

"I-uh, I guess it is," Langly said. "Sorry, Fro."

"No problem, Langly. I'll just drink the tankard of whatever we're sharing tonight," Frohike said, digging into his meal." He made a face at the taste. It was clear that the meat was old. The spices only somewhat masked the spoiled taste.

Krycek glared at the men watching him eat. At first he thought they were staring at him because of his arm. With the electronic circuitry no longer working, it really looked fake. However, he angrily realized that they were watching him with lust in their eyes, not unlike his fellow prisoners back in Tunisia.

In the Tunisian prison, for safety's sake, he had to hook up with a more menacing inmate who was feared and respected among the other prisoners. The inmate provided him protection in return for sex. Unfortunately, the protection hadn't turned out quite like Krycek had intended. He ended up not only servicing Drake, but his buddies as well. Krycek shivered remembering the poker game where Drake had used him instead of money. If Drake lost a hand, the winner got to fuck him, or he had to give the man a blow job while the other inmates looked on. Unfortunately, Drake was a lousy poker player, and Krycek had been fucked raw, and had swallowed more come than he'd ever had in his life. The worst was the final pot. A bull-necked inmate nicknamed Red Dog put in three hundred pounds. He wouldn't settle for anything less than being able to fist Krycek if he won. A chill ran down Krycek's spine at the memory of the inmate's massive forearms. Never again would he allow himself to be placed in that type of situation.

A large, muscular mariner sitting at the other end of the table spoke up suddenly. "Mister Linch, I have been thinking. Our cripple be quite comely and we have need of a whore," Seamus said.

In one smooth motion, Krycek freed the carbine strapped to his thigh. He thought, //Fuck these morons!//

A puzzled expression appeared on Seamus' face as the pretty bearded man pointed a strange-looking, carved club at him. Everyone jumped as the loud blast sounded, and a large hole appeared in Seamus' forehead, a half a second before the back of his head exploded, sending brain matter and bone splattering against the wall behind him. The mariner toppled backwards off the stool.

"The next man who says anything about me becoming someone's bitch will get his fucking head blown off, too!" Krycek growled.

"Magic!" several of the mariners muttered, moving away from the green-eyed man and their dead shipmate.

The gunmen had stopped eating and looked toward the door as the Captain came running through it.

"What was that noise?" he bellowed.

Krycek slid off the bench and leveled the carbine at Captain Manus. "Captain, my friends and I have just decided to commandeer your ship. You will take us to Frye while we continue this trip in leisure. My friends and I will be using your cabin for the remainder of the voyage."

"How dare thee threaten me, thou crippled, elf-skinned strumpet!" The Captain started to advance on Krycek, only to have his left hand blasted through at the wrist.

The Captain started screaming in shock, holding up his left arm with his hand dangling from just sinewy ligaments and ruined flesh. Scully rushed over to help him.

"Well, it looks like you're a crippled, elf-skinned strumpet now, too, Captain!" Krycek snarled.

The Captain pulled away from Scully. "Witch! Keep thy foul hands away!" he howled, clutching his arm against his chest.

"I'm a doctor. You're going to bleed to death if you don't let me help you," Scully said calmly, trying to reassure the distraught man.

Linch climbed shakily to his feet, keeping one wary eye on Krycek and the other on his Captain. The rest of the mariners retreated to the far side of the galley, in an attempt to get as far away from Krycek as humanly possible. They were muttering, "Green-eyed demon."

"Okay, thee art in charge, Mister Krycek. I need to help my Captain."

Krycek nodded his head and motioned for Linch to assist Manus. He thought he should save them all from the ear splitting headache brought on by the Captain's wails by just blowing the man's head off. However, he didn't want to waste ammunition.

Scully was glaring at him as she attempted to stop the bleeding. The Captain was going into shock.

"What?" Krycek glared back. "He's the one who wanted to throw me overboard!"

"He didn't though, did he?"

"Scully, if you want to continue to work as a galley wench, that's fine with me. The boys and me are going to continue this trip in leisure. Isn't that right, guys?"

"Ah-yeah, whatever you say, Alex," Frohike mumbled.

"Shut up, Krycek," Scully growled as she tied a strip of fabric around the Captain's arm. "John, will you get me my medical kit from the storage room?"

***

Kallen

Jahr tightened the straps holding their gear on the horse. Earlier, to Jahr's embarrassment, his Lord Skinner had to help him stack their gear on the large pack horse. It was just too high for him to reach. They were taking five horses on their journey. One carried most of their supplies, including tents, which both his lords insisted on. Jahr looked up at the horse he was to ride. It was so much taller and broader than the hell hound he was used to riding. Unfortunately, he was not allowed to take his hound to Frye. Hell hounds were forbidden in any of the southern kingdoms. Jahr stood beside his horse and watched as Prince Kedar said farewell to his two fathers. Mulder and Skinner bowed respectfully to the King and his mate Jonathan. Then they went around to say goodbye to the many friends that they had made in Anlon and the surrounding village.

The centaur Eachann elected to accompany them to Frye. He planned to visit his family who lived in the southern part of the Renny kingdom.

Finally, after many long farewells, they were off, heading toward the seaport village of Sharlain. From there they would charter a ship to take them across the Morwenna Sea to Frye.

Skinner and Mulder rode side by side for most of the day, following behind Prince Kedar and Eachann. Jahr was in the rear leading the pack horse. He maneuvered his horse awkwardly along the well-maintained cobblestone road.

Mulder enjoyed the feel of the powerful animal between his thighs as it trotted down the road. He felt invigorated by the smell of the fresh air, and the warmth of the sun beating down on him. It was so good to finally be out exploring this new land. His mind drank in every detail, logging it all into his photographic memory for future examination. He noted several different types of birds and mammals that were unique to this world. Mulder glanced over at Walter. His lover was dressed in a brown leather riding outfit similar to his own. They both found the supple leather to be best for the long, hard journey. The only disadvantage was the laces holding their breeches on. The laces took longer to unfasten than either of them would have liked. Mulder thought he should have shown the tailor how a zipper worked.

Throughout the day, Mulder glanced back frequently to make sure their young squire was okay. He knew that Jahr was not accustomed to horseback riding. His short legs had a hard time stretching over the horse's back. It was past five o'clock in the afternoon when Mulder glanced back once again and noticed that Jahr looked like he was in pain. Since leaving Anlon, they had only stopped once at one o'clock for lunch, and planned to ride until eight before making camp. Walter was dead set on getting to Frye as quickly as possible. Mulder wanted to take their time and explore, but he acquiesced to his lover's desire for speed.

Mulder didn't want to embarrass Jahr by calling attention to the troll's discomfort, so instead he turned to his lover. "Walter, I'm exhausted. Do you mind if we make camp now? There's a nice looking lake down in that valley," he said, pointing about a mile to the southeast.

Skinner looked at Fox, then glanced up at the sun shining brightly over head. "Fox, we still have at least four hours of daylight..."

"We're not really in any hurry to be anywhere. It wouldn't kill us to stop early on our first day," Mulder argued, giving his lover his most irresistible pout. He knew Walter was a sucker when it came to his happiness.

Skinner's mouth went dry and his cock twitched as he looked into Mulder's changeable eyes. He was enthralled with they way were picking up the many shades of green from the grassy hills, and the deep blue from the sky. Skinner cleared his throat. "Uh-hum." Then, he shouted up to the Prince and the centaur. "I think we should make camp down in the valley next to the lake!"

Prince Kedar sighed, relieved. It was a hot day and the trail dust left him feeling dirty. A nice, refreshing dip in a cool lake was just what he desired. "Walter, you're reading my mind," he accused, looking back, smiling. His pearly-white teeth glowed in the harsh sunlight.

"It's our first day of travel. I don't think we should push ourselves too hard," Skinner answered, slightly mesmerized by the beautiful prince. But, Fox's beauty transcended that of the goblin, and it was that which kept Skinner's eyes from focusing too long on Kedar.

It took them eight minutes to reach the lake. Mulder swung down and went quickly back to help Jahr. The troll was having a difficult time dismounting from the horse.

"I'm sorry, Lord Fox. You should have chosen a better squire," Jahr said sadly, as Mulder helped him to the ground. He leaned heavily against Mulder for support as his short legs nearly gave out on him.

Mulder staggered slightly under the weight of the troll. Jahr might be short, but he was broad and extremely muscular. "Jahr, you have been an exceptional squire. You will eventually become used to riding a horse. Don't beat yourself up over it. Come on, I'll help you unpack, then you can help me with dinner," he said, ruffling Jahr's hair.

Jahr smiled up at him with love and adoration. "Do you really think you can teach me how to cook?" he asked excitedly.

"I think so, Jahr. You need to remember the most important part of cooking is washing your hands first, and trying not to get any hair in the food," Mulder answered, looking worriedly at the hairy troll.

In the meantime, Skinner was busy unsaddling his and Mulder's horses when Eachann trotted over to help him. He was leading Prince Kedar's horse. Skinner still found the centaur's appearance disturbing. Eachann wasn't as large as their horses, but he was still a lot larger than a human male. He was dark brown with a long mane of brown hair trailing down his back. If it weren't for the fact that he was half-horse and half-man, Skinner might have found him attractive. It was the horse's body that repulsed Skinner. He tried not to look, but he could see the large, sheathed cock between the centaur's hindquarters. Skinner estimated the centaur weighed close to six hundred pounds, all of it muscle. They led the horses to the lake to drink. Neither spoke as they watched the animals lap up the cool water. After the horses had drunk their fill, they led them over to an area where the grass was tall, so they could graze.

"How does it feel to be in love, Mage Skinner?" Eachann asked suddenly.

Skinner didn't hesitate in his answer. "To love someone, and have that love returned is the most incredible feeling in the world. I love Fox with every fiber of my being, and he returns my love threefold." Skinner smiled softly.

"I would like to find a female to love and start a family with. It is why I am returning to Frye," the centaur said.

Skinner looked at the centaur curiously, and wondered if a female centaur would strut around naked as Eachann did. "What are female centaurs like?" he asked, watching his and Mulder's horse graze.

Eachann frowned. "You really are from another world, are you not?"

"Why?" Skinner looked up puzzled.

"There are no female centaurs. We're all males."

"You're hermaphrodites?"

Eachann laughed. "No, Mage Skinner. We're male through and through."

"Then what female were you talking about starting a family with?" Skinner looked at Mulder's mare and his eyebrows rose. "Surely you don't mean that you mate with horses?"

Eachann became outraged, not believing Skinner would even consider such a thing. "No! Of course not! They're animals! We choose our mates from among elves or human females. All male children are born centaur, all female children are born to match their mother's race," he explained, trying to squelch his anger.

"I can't see how that is possible. You're so much larger than female elves and humans. Mating with you would be..."

"Painful." The centaur shrugged his shoulders. "We only mate at breeding time. Human females have become our preferred mates. They are a lot less fragile than elves and are less likely to die during childbirth."

Skinner blanched. "Do females often die during childbirth?"

"Too frequently. Giving birth to a centaur isn't easy. One in four elves will die. One in ten humans." Eachann looked sad. "I never knew my mother. She was an elf."

"Why do you put these women through such an ordeal, if you know there is a great possibility that they will not survive? You should leave them alone!" Skinner snapped.

The centaur glared at the human mage. "My people will become extinct without them to bear our children. Mage Skinner, human males do not show the same respect for their females as we do. We love and worship them and give them an equal hand in running our household and raising our children. Don't think my people callous, it pains us deeply when we lose a mate." He followed Skinner to the remaining horses.

Skinner shook his head. "Even so, I would never touch Fox if there was a possibility that it might cause his death." Skinner unsaddled Jahr's horse while Eachann took care of their pack horse. Skinner glanced over at his lover and their squire, who were unpacking the cooking supplies and gathering wood for the fire. Mulder had allowed his hair to grow longer than he'd ever worn it before, after bowing to pressure from King Pyralis not to cut it. Goblins all wore their hair long and sometimes braided their silky locks with fabrics, beads, and precious metals. Skinner smiled. He liked this look on Mulder. His fingers itched to run through all that thick hair. Mulder looked up and met his eyes and smiled, then went back to arranging rocks in a circle. He looked so much younger and less troubled than Skinner had ever seen him. It was too bad they couldn't stay here. This world was so perfect for both of them.

Eachann had been thinking about Skinner's words. "Mage Skinner, you cannot judge me or my people. You do not know us. When we arrive in Frye, come and spend some time at my village and get to know us before you judge us."

Skinner nodded. "You're right, in that I do not understand you. After we meet with Queen Charmaine, Fox and I will be willing to spend some time at your village, if she isn't able to help us return to our world." Skinner was hoping that the Renny Queen would be their ticket out of this world. He did not want to see human females interacting with these centaurs. The whole concept was repugnant to him. On top of it all, he was concerned for Fox's welfare, and wanted to get his lover back to their world, so he could be examined by their top medical professionals. "Can you finish taking care of the horses? I want to start setting up the tents," Skinner said.

The two tents they brought with them were only big enough to sleep in. Eachann and Jahr both preferred sleeping outdoors by the campfire. Skinner wasn't about to go through this long journey during which he and Mulder would have an audience every time they made love. Although Jahr's presence no longer bothered him, he didn't want the centaur or Price Kedar to watch. His loins were already heavy and aching to take his lover, to feel those incredibly long legs wrapped around his waist as he drove his cock deep inside Fox's lithe body. Skinner's attention was suddenly drawn to Prince Kedar.

The Prince was bathing in the lake. For modesty's sake, the young goblin stayed out of sight of the others and kept his underpants on. He stood waist deep in the water as he washed the dirt from his flesh and hair.

Regardless of the prince's modesty, Skinner still kept an eye on him. He used the second sight spell that Pyralis taught him. The spell allowed him to project his vision up to a mile in all directions. Over the past few weeks, Skinner used it quite a bit to keep track of Mulder. Since his lover's near death, Skinner was very protective of him, but he didn't want Mulder to know just how protective. So, he kept his spying and watchfulness a secret. His lover would never understand his need to know where he was at all times, and to be reassured that he was safe.

Skinner watched as the young goblin climbed out of the water behind some bushes where his clothes were laid out carefully over a rock. Water glistened on his alabaster skin, so lovely and white even against the hot sun that threatened to darken it. Kedar turned around in the sunlight, allowing it to dry his flesh. He tilted his face up, stretching his body, embracing the heat like a lover. Skinner counted two piercings on one nipple, and noted that the prince's navel was also pierced. The water made the small, white underpants the prince was wearing, translucent, and for the first time Skinner got a really good look at the goblin's dual sex organs when Kedar bent to retrieve his breeches.

Skinner blushed and turned away from the image, giving the beautiful prince a little privacy. He jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a mouth nuzzled his neck from behind.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Mulder whispered into his ear.

"What?" Skinner turned around in his arms.

"You're blushing and you seem to be lost in some deep fantasy," Mulder said.

"Oh. It's nothing. I've been keeping an eye on Prince Kedar..."

"Walter, you know most goblins are modest. How can you spy on him?"

"King Pyralis asked me to protect his son. I can't do that unless I keep an eye on him at all times." Skinner covered Mulder's mouth with his, keeping his lover's protest in, then he moved on, his tongue swiped over that delectable mole as his lips followed a path to Mulder's earlobe. He nipped at the gem in Mulder's earlobe as he hugged him tight. "I'd rather be keeping an eye on you though," he murmured sultrily.

Mulder narrowed his eyes. He knew Walter was trying to distract him. "You'd never use that second sight spell to spy on me, would you?"

"Fox, I would never *spy* on you," Skinner said. Spying and keeping a watchful eye on his lover were two separate things as far as the he was concerned. "So, how is dinner coming?"

"I'm still instructing Jahr on hygiene...I don't think we'll ever be able to eat anything he cooks without finding at least a few hairs in it," Mulder said, sighing and glancing back at their squire who was clumsily chopping vegetables for the stew.

"Is it worth teaching him?" Skinner questioned, slowly stroking up and down Mulder's back.

Mulder leaned into his heat. "Walter, he wants to learn, and I haven't the heart to tell him no."

"Maybe if I helped with the cooking, it wouldn't be too bad," Skinner offered.

Mulder bristled, pushing his lover away. "Walter, I wasn't planning for Jahr and me to do all of the cooking. I was counting on you and Prince Kedar to help."

"Oh...but, Fox, you're so good at it," Skinner murmured, wrapping his arms around Mulder's lithe body again, pulling him back against his broad chest.

"It's not going to work, Walter. Besides, you've already agreed to help with the cooking. You can prepare breakfast, since you like getting up early," Mulder said, smirking.

"Brat," Skinner growled, nibbling on his earlobe once more. "I like making love to you in the morning. Maybe we should have Jahr or Kedar prepare breakfast. That would give us a little more time alone together." His hands went down to Mulder's ass, squeezing and kneading his leather-clad buttocks. He rubbed his cock back and forth against Mulder's getting the desired moan from his lover.

Mulder arched his neck as Skinner started licking and sucking along its length. "Oh God, Walter. Yeah, right there. Oooh...yeah... Okay, Jahr can make breakfast...just...just keep him away from the jam."

Eachann watched the two humans with a look of jealousy on his face. He didn't know why he was jealous. He wasn't attracted to men. However, he found himself being envious of these two humans and their relationship. He looked over at Kedar as the young prince made his way back to their campsite. The prince's face lit up with a smile as he caught sight of the two humans passionately kissing.

Eachann shook his head in disgust and headed toward the lake. He, too, needed to have a cool bath.

No one noticed the little fairy who perched on a flower to watch the two humans make out.

***

Liamterra

Grand Mage Zendl gazed into the waters of his reflection pool, watching the party make camp for the evening. Through Cy'Fira's eyes, he was able to watch the two humans and their companions. He had a difficult time hiding his excitement. Finally, their savior was heading away from Anlon and toward Liamterra. Only time would tell how Mage Skinner would bring them all back to Earth.

***

Kallen

The chirps of crickets and the hoots of owls were drowned out by the passion-filled cries coming from the small tent.

Mulder howled, his voice carrying across the campsite. Jahr lay on top of his bedroll, smiling at the sound. His Lord Fox's pleasure-filled voice wrapped around him like a thick blanket on a cold night, soothing him as he closed his eyes. He was warmed by his two Lords' happiness.

Eachann sifted uncomfortably. He was becoming aroused by the smell of sex and sounds emanating from the nearby tent. "Are they always so noisy?" he grumbled.

"Lord Fox is always quite loud. My Lord Skinner is usually very thorough in pleasuring him. They're very much in love," Jahr said.

"Mage Skinner doesn't strike me as being an overly passionate man," the centaur said.

"Oh, you're wrong. Both my lords are the most passionate beings I have ever met. They care about each other's happiness above all else."

"It must be very difficult to be around two self-centered humans," Eachann snared.

Jahr sat up angrily. "They are not self-centered! My lords care about me and my feelings, too! I've never been with two beings as compassionate as they are! Now I suggest you take that comment back!"

"Easy, Jahr. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that you wait on them hand and foot...I only assumed that you are nothing more to them than a servant," Eachann replied nervously. Even being three times Jahr's size, he was scared as the angry troll stalked toward him.

Jahr took several deep breathes to calm himself. "You know I'm their squire. Squires serve their lords as part of our training to become warriors. It builds character, and I could have no better lords to instruct me than Lord Fox and Lord Walter. It is my pleasure to serve them both in any way that I can."

"Then you have my apologies for insulting your position. I did not understand the type of relationship a squire has to his Lord. Centaurs do not have squires."

Jahr nodded and crawled back on top of his bedroll. "What are your people like, Eachann? I've never traveled beyond Kallen, and you're the only centaur I've met..."

***

The sounds of talking and the snap and crackle of the camp fire drifted into the tent. Mulder was floating in blissful euphoria, coming down from the most incredible orgasm. The sticky feel of Walter's come seeping between his buttocks was more comforting than uncomfortable. Even the new bite mark on his shoulder didn't bother him. He turned his head slightly so he could capture Walter's lips in a sweet kiss. His lover was spooned behind him, holding him nestled against his chest. Walter's spent penis lay flaccid in the crease of his buttocks. "Love you," Mulder murmured.

"Right back at you, Fox," Skinner said, caressing up and down Mulder's bare thigh and hip. "Let's try to get some sleep. I'd like to get an early start tomorrow." He pulled the blanket up over his and Mulder's bodies.

"Let's not. Why don't we consider this our vacation and take our time?" Mulder asked, turning around in Skinner's arms so they lay face-to-face in the small confines of the tent. He reached out and cupped the side of his lover's stubbled cheek.

"Fox, I want to get us back to our world as quickly as possible. I'm worried about you. The sooner we're home...the sooner we can have you examined by a doctor."

"Walter, we don't need to rush. We have plenty of time. Besides, I feel better than I have in years. I want to explore a little as long as we're here." Mulder nibbled gently at his lips.

Skinner moaned. "Okay, Fox. You know how much I love you, and if you want us to take our time and explore on our journey to Frye, I'm willing go along with your wishes. However, the minute we find a way back to our own world, we're leaving." Skinner rolled over on his back, pulling Mulder on top of him, holding him tightly. His hand stroked down Mulder's long back and caressed his buttocks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mulder moved down and caught Walter's nipple ring in his teeth and tugged gently.

Skinner gasped as the sensation caused his penis to twitch. The nipple rings were proving to be highly erotic for both men. "Fox, don't..."

Mulder swiped his tongue over the tortured nub. "I'm keeping mine when we get back home. The earring goes, nipple ring stays."

Skinner chuckled. "That will really go over well during your next FBI physical."

"Learn to live on the wild side, Walter."

"Fox, we've just had mind blowing sex inside a tent in an alternate universe. Outside our tent are a centaur, a troll, and a goblin. Define 'learning to live on the wild side'?"

"Doing it in your office at the Hoover building would be much wilder," Mulder replied, looking up at him through thick lashes.

Skinner smiled. "I've always wanted to ream you over my desk."

"Afterward, we can go down to the basement, where I get to return the favor."

"You're on, Fox."

***

The Sexton

Krycek paced the length of the ship's deck, brandishing his carbine, as he glared at the frightened mariners. He paused at the railing and looked out over the ocean. The ship was rocking up and down on the rough seas.

"God, Fox, where the hell are you?" he muttered. Three days on board this ship was getting to him. The food was awful. His scalp and beard itched. During their journey through the swamp, they had all been infected with head lice. Byers was down in the ship's galley trying to whip up a homemade remedy, which he claimed was an effective cure against the pesky critters.

Krycek watched Scully as she made her way carefully across the pitching deck to him, nearly losing her balance a couple of times. He had struck a deal with the redhead, that if she protected his back, he'd allow the ship's Captain to remain in his cabin. Krycek couldn't trust the gunmen to stand guard while he slept. He needed Scully for that. She might be a cold-hearted bitch, but she was an excellent shot, and wouldn't fall asleep while on duty.

"Krycek," she said. "Not that you'll care, but the Captain is doing better today."

"You're right, Scully. I don't care." He met her eyes and added, "Linch said we'll be anchoring off the coast of Frye tomorrow morning. I suggest we prepare to leave...unless you want to remain on the ship?"

"Krycek, I'm coming along. Just try not to kill anyone else. These Renny sound like peaceful folk and I'd like to get their help searching for Mulder and Skinner! If that is at all possible! We won't if you threaten or kill one of them!" Scully growled.

The mariners all looked on in astonishment as the petite redhead yelled at the crazy, green-eyed demon. They held a collective breath to see what the demon would do to her. They were surprised when he smiled sweetly.

"Scully, I'm well aware that we might need some allies in this universe. I have no intention of threatening or killing any of these Renny. Besides, from what Linch has said about them, they seem perfectly harmless. I really don't think people under four feet tall are going to be pose much of a threat. Now, be a good little agent and scamper below deck and help Byers," Krycek said sweetly, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

Scully scowled at him and stomped off. She would have stayed just to annoy him, but her scalp was itching like crazy and she hoped Byers had the mayonnaise mixed up. Scully couldn't help chuckling when she entered the galley to the sight of Langly, Frohike, and Byers with their heads and beards covered in mayo. "I take it that it's ready?" She quickly crossed over to the table. "Give it here--give it here," Scully said, reaching for the bowl.

"Sorry, Dana, I didn't come to find you sooner, but I just finished mixing it..." Byers stopped talking as Scully started scooping mayonnaise on top of her head. "Dana, leave some for Alex. We don't have anymore eggs left to make another batch."

Scully continued to scoop more of the mayo onto her head. "That is his tough luck."

"No, Dana, it will be ours, if we contract lice again from him!" Byers snapped. "So leave some for him."

"Damn. Sorry, John, you're right," Scully admitted and set the bowl back on the table. Nothing would have given her greater pleasure than to see Krycek suffer, but not at their expense. "So how long are we supposed to keep this stuff on?"

"My grandmother made us kids leave it in all day," Byers said, picking the bowl up and leaving the galley. He found Krycek still standing guard over the ship's crew. "Alex, would you like me to put this in your hair for you?" He noted that it would be very difficult for Krycek to do it himself while holding the carbine. The assassin's empty sleeve hung uselessly at his side, since he had discarded the artificial arm.

"Sure, John, if it's not too much bother."

"It's no bother. What are friends for," Byers said softly, as he slopped the mayo into Krycek's sable locks.

"You consider us friends?" Krycek asked.

"Yeah. Alex, we would never have made it this far without your help." Byers paused as he applied more of the mayo. "I wish you and Dana would try to get along."

Krycek snorted. "Not likely. She hates my guts! She's hated me from the moment we first met. She'll never cut me any slack, not after everything I've done! She'll never listen to my explanation for why I did what I did. Her abduction, Bill Mulder's death, her sister's death...everything is black and white to her."

"Alex, you were a rookie agent who got caught up in the lies of the conspiracy...you didn't stand a chance. You killed Bill Mulder because he was going to spill the beans to his son. The moment he did, Mulder's life would have been worthless, except for as some lab rat. You didn't kill Melissa Scully," Byers said.

Krycek stared at him in shock. In the six years that he had been running for his life and learning to become a player, he all but forgotten the naïve agent he used to be. He had no friends, no family that he could turn to for help. At least none that he wanted to place in danger by going to them. "How do you know all of this?"

"After Scully was abducted, I took it upon myself to find out all I could about you. I tried to show Mulder what I uncovered, but he was too broken up over losing her that he couldn't or wouldn't listen. I'm sorry, Alex. I knew why you killed his father but never told him. Mulder takes on way too much guilt. It would have been too much for him to find out the only reason his father was killed was to protect him." Byers looked around for a rag to wipe his hands on. He found one used to polish the ship's woodwork.

Krycek watched him and chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. He couldn't believe that this man considered him a friend. "Surely you don't think my blowing the Captain's hand off or killing that sailor was reasonable?"

"You could have handled it differently." Byers looked around the deck at the rugged mariners. "You needed to make them afraid of you. You succeeded in doing that. They are too afraid to even blink in front of you."

For the first time in years, Krycek felt a sense of relief. For once, someone didn't blame him for the mess his life had become, but understood. "Thanks, John." He holstered the carbine and held out his hand to the other man.

Byers shook it firmly. "You're welcome, Alex. May I ask a personal favor from you?"

"What?"

"Please, try to get along with Dana. At least don't go out of your way to antagonize her."

Krycek grinned. "You're taking away all my fun, John-boy. Okay, I'll try to hold my temper, but she just rubs me the wrong way."

***

Kallen

"Hold still, Walter," Mulder warned, holding his lover's chin in a firm grip as he scraped the straight-edged razor across his cheek to remove his morning stubble.

"Fox, just be careful. That blade is sharp."

The only mirror they brought with them had gotten smashed when one of the bundles fell off the pack horse. Now in order to remain cleanly shaven, they had to shave each other--or attempt to shave themselves by their reflection in the water.

"I have yet to cut you even once. That's a far better record than you were having shaving yourself, or me for that matter," Mulder said, indicating the small nick on his chin.

"It's not my fault your face is shaped funn...OUCH! Fox, don't squeeze my chin so hard--you're going to leave bruises."

"Then don't make smart ass comments about the shape of face! Especially while I'm holding a straight edge against yours!" Mulder snapped. He took a deep breath and let it out. This was ridiculous, why was he letting Walter's comments irritate him? He leaned forward and kissed Walter's forehead. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry," he murmured. "Now hold still, I don't want to cut you."

Skinner smiled, knowing that Fox was feeling guilty for hurting him and might be willing to make it up to him later. The razor scraped cautiously under his jaw. Neither man cared for the feel of stubble burn on their cheeks from their favorite activity -- long and leisurely kissing. Skinner loved the sensation of Mulder's lips on his and the feel of his lover's tongue as it explored his mouth. He loved kissing Mulder, even more than fucking him. The intimacy in that one act was far greater than any other contact that passed between them. Skinner got hard just thinking about those soft, plump lips.

Mulder noticed the laces straining on his lover's pants as he moved away from Skinner to clean the razor off in the river. "Would you like me to give you a blow job before we break camp?" he asked, glancing up at Walter while washing the blade clean.

Skinner watched him contentedly as Mulder dried and folded the blade and placed it and the gel back into his toiletry kit. Skinner rubbed across the hard organ inside his tight pants. Although a blow job sounded really good, he wanted something more...much more. "Hm, maybe when we break for lunch. What I could really use right now is for you to kiss me," he said, taking Mulder's hand and pulling him down on the rock beside him.

Mulder smiled and wiped the remaining gel from Walter's face with his fingertips before leaning in and claiming his lips. He opened his mouth to accept Skinner's tongue as it pushed in to claim him. He closed his eyes as Skinner's arms wrapped around his body. After several minutes of conveying their total love and commitment to each other through this one act, Mulder pulled away breathlessly. "God, Walter...there is something so right about kissing you. It always gives me a warm, tingly sensation in the pit of my stomach...not to mention other extremities."

"Ahem! If you two are quite finished wasting valuable travel time, we would like to get moving," Eachann said, frowning at the embracing humans.

Skinner scowled up at the centaur.

Eachann backed away as he felt the raw force the angry mage directed at him.

"Walter, calm down," Mulder murmured, placing a hand on Skinner's chest and another on the side of his face. "Why are you getting so upset?"

Skinner blinked, then met Mulder's eyes. "Sorry, Fox. He's just been getting on my nerves the past few days."

Mulder looked concerned. He got along well with the centaur. He didn't know what the problem was between Walter and Eachann. "Walter, the two of you seem to be constantly taking jabs at each other lately. What's going on?"

"Did you know that centaurs mate with human females?"

"Yes. Eachann and I used to talk about his people often during our morning runs."

"And you found nothing wrong with a creature that was half-horse mating with our women?" Skinner grumbled.

"I never said that I didn't find anything wrong with it. But, Walter, this isn't our world, these aren't our people. Who are we to judge them?"

"It's just not right, Fox. Look at Eachann...how can a woman possibly have sex willingly with such a creature?"

Mulder looked over at Eachann, who was helping Jahr load their gear on top of the pack horse. He was having a hard time picturing a woman willingly being with such a creature, let alone the position that would be involved for them to mate. Shaking his head, he said, "Walter, let it go...there is nothing you or I can do about it."

"I know, Fox. It just bugs me. I'll try to just concentrate on getting us to Frye, and back home," Skinner said, standing. He stooped to pick up his toiletry kit and carried it over to his horse.

Mulder headed for his horse, which Jahr had saddled. He smiled at Prince Kedar, who was standing beside his horse waiting patiently.

The prince mounted his horse in one smooth movement. Then he turned around in the saddle to look back at Mulder with a twinkle in his eyes. "Fox, watching you and Walter kiss is always enjoyable. It is another thing I'd like in a mate...he has to be a great kisser."

***

Frye

Krycek stood on shore and looked out across the turquoise waters at the merchant ship sailing away. His bowed lips pursed into a scowl. "At least we can finally kiss that rat-infested hell hole goodbye."

Scully nodded her agreement. "It's too bad we couldn't convince Linch to guide us to this Renny city, Orla Glen. It looks like we're on our own again. Shall we see if we can get directions from that fishing village...?"

"Orla Glen is a two week journey on horseback, young lady. Seeing as you don't have any horses it will probably take you a month or more."

Scully spun at the sound of the voice. "Who are you?" she asked, staring at the chubby little woman who was barely three feet tall. The female Renny was carrying a bucket brimming with carrots and turnips.

"I am Anny."

"You're a Renny?" Krycek asked.

"Indeed I am. I would have thought that is obvious." Anny looked the humans over carefully, wrinkling her nose at the smelly body odor emanating from them, then she focused back on Krycek. "You're pretty for a human male, even with the ratty beard and having only one arm. I do not know why human males all insist on being bearded. You'd look much more pleasing to the eye without those rat nests on your chin."

Krycek was uncomfortably aware of the empty sleeve at his side. While they were onboard the ship he had angrily tossed his prosthetic arm over the side when the gunmen weren't able to repair the circuitry. He now stared down at the tiny woman, finding her comments more amusing than insulting. He chuckled, "Anny, I prefer to be clean shaven, but I didn't think to bring along a shaving kit on our journey."

Anny laughed, clapping her hands. "Oh, a civilized human! What a novel concept. Do all of you prefer being cleanly shaven?"

"Ah...no, Ma'am, I like my beard," Byers said. He paused and scratched the scraggly tangled mess. "It usually looks a lot better than it does now. I-I lost my trimmer in the swamp..."

"Well, don't worry about it, dear. Half of all Renny men have beards or mustaches, and most Renny women spend their lifetime trying to get them to shave," she said cheerfully.

Scully interrupted. "Anny, we're searching for two friends of ours. We need to find someone who might be able to tell us if they've heard of them or advise us as to how we might go about searching for them," she said.

"Oh, then going to Orla Glen to see Queen Charmaine is the perfect solution. She is the realm's greatest sorceress and will be able to divine your friend's location..."

"Sorceress?" Scully sighed. She thought this tiny person might be able to help them. Apparently not. She stood there scowling.

"Let Anny speak, Scully," Krycek said softly, his eyes bored into hers in warning. Here the petite agent thought he'd be the one to alienate the Renny, but she was doing a very good job of it herself.

"What is her problem?" Anny asked, sensing the disgust and frustration coming from Scully.

"She doesn't believe in magic," Langly said.

"How can anyone not believe in magic? Even humans aren't that simple-minded." Anny looked the strangers over again. "You're not from our realm, are you? It is rumored that King Pyralis' mate is from a land faraway on the other side of the Northern Mountain Range."

"We're from across the Great Ocean," Krycek replied, using the same lie that worked on Linch and the mariners. "Tell us about King Pyralis' mate, who is she, and who is King Pyralis?"

"His mate is a he, not a she. Come with me. I have left a kettle of seafood stew simmering on the hearth. It will be burnt by the time I tell you all about the Goblin King and his mate. This is an invitation. I'd like you all to break bread with my family, if you'd be of a mind to do so."

Langly's eyes lit up. "Food...real food? Not week-old, mutton stew?"

"My man's one of the finest fishermen in Frye. He always keeps the children and me well-fed and there is more than enough for you and your friends." She led them through the woods and into the tiny fishing village.

They had only walked a short distance into the village when they were surrounded by children, men, and women curious at the sight of humans in their village. Three little kids broke away from the crowd and clung onto Anny's skirt. "Who's the giants, Mamma?"

"These are humans, children. They are going to be our guests for dinner."

Krycek felt like he'd just crossed over the rainbow into Oz as he looked down at the tiny people surrounding them. Everything in the village was scaled to their small size. He was doubtful he'd be able to fit through the four foot high doorway on the cottage Anny had led them to.

"Ergar, come out! We have company," she called through the doorway.

"Anny, what's all the commotion?" A short, cleanly shaven man stepped out of the door, smoking a pipe. Ergar was only a few inches taller than his wife and had blonde hair and sea-weathered skin.

Krycek noted that Ergar had smile lines around his blue eyes and mouth. It was clear to the triple agent that here was a man who enjoyed life and the company of those around him.

"Mamma brought home humans, Pappa," the oldest girl chimed in.

"Is that right, sweetness?" He ruffled his daughter's hair. "Nada, take the vegetables from your mamma and clean them for dinner. It looks like we're going to be having company. That is right, isn't it, Anny?" Ergar asked, looking up at the five humans staying close by his wife's side as the villagers pressed in on them.

"Yes, Husband. I need to put more fish and lobsters into the stew. Entertain our guests until I return. They are interested in hearing about King Pyralis and his mate Jonathan," Anny said, then ducked into her home, she stuck her head out the window. "Serve them some of the spiced wine I made last week."

"Yes, Anny." Ergar turned to the villagers. "Please friends, do not crowd our guests. You are making them nervous." The little man turned to Krycek and held out his hand. "As you could gather from my dearest wife's and my conversation...I am Ergar. These are our sons Paavo and Tait."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ergar. I am Alex, and this is Dana, John, Melvin, and Ringo." Krycek did the introductions. He found himself warming to Ergar and his family. The little man didn't show any repulsion to his having only one arm.

"We have a public house for entertaining our larger neighbors. We can talk and dine in there. I'm sure my friends and neighbors would love to hear all about your journey and why you have traveled to Frye," Ergar said, leading the way across the square to a large building with a nice six and a half foot high doorway leading into it.

All the villagers followed, murmuring excitedly. They could tell that these humans were different from the mariners that occasionally stopped at their village.

The tables in the public house were designed to accommodate people with up to a six foot frame. The chairs at the table were a mixture. Tall stools were designed for the Renny and shorter chairs designed for the taller races.

Ergar turned his sons. "Boys, run home and collect your mamma's wine and some goblets."

A blonde woman stepped forward. "Ergar, I have some freshly baked bread. I'll go home and get it," she said.

"Thanks, Kirsten."

The other villagers, sensing a party was in the works, all offered to supply food and drinks for the feast. There was nothing a Renny liked better than an excuse to have a party. After garnering a promise from Ergar that the humans wouldn't tell any stories until after they returned, they all left to prepare items for the festivities.

The gunmen exchanged surprised glances.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming?" Langly whispered.

"You're not dreaming, Blondie," Krycek said.

"Please, my friends, have a seat. You look tired," Ergar said. Indicating to a round table in the center of the room.

Krycek took a seat at the table, making sure he had a clear view of the doorway and the front windows. "Ergar, you seem to trust us without knowing anything about us. Is that wise?" he asked as the little man climbed up on the stool between him and Scully.

"My Anny is empathic, she is never wrong about people. She trusts you and that is good enough for me." Ergar sniffed. "You all could use a bath," he observed.

Scully blushed. They had been lucky to get clean water to wash the mayonnaise out their hair on the ship. What she wouldn't give for a bar of soap and a clean pair of underwear. "Ergar, is there a place where we could pick up some soap and launder our clothes?" she asked.

"Tomorrow is wash day. You can wash your men's clothes with the women folk then."

Scully sighed, but held her tongue. Why couldn't this universe have been ruled by women? She looked across the table at Frohike, who was sniffing under his armpits.

Frohike looked up and met her eyes. "We do smell pretty ripe, don't we?"

Scully heaved another sigh. "Everything on that cursed ship smelled bad! Which masked just how bad we smell, so it wasn't noticeable...damn." She turned to Ergar. "Is there someplace that we can wash up? We'd hate to offend anyone."

"We have an underground communal bathhouse located inside a cavern. The water is always hot and clean. It is filtered through the terrain." Ergar hopped off his stool. "I will show you all there."

Langly sighed louder than Scully. "Do we have to?" He didn't want to miss any of the promised food.

"C'mon, Langly. We don't want to offend our hosts," Byers said, standing He was looking forward to the chance to wash some of the filth from his body. The thought of a hot bath was really appealing. They hadn't bathed since they arrived in this universe.

***

Kallen

Skinner laughed as Mulder came up sputtering from underneath the water at the base of the waterfall.

"Hey! No fair! You outweigh me!" Mulder complained.

"You were the one who wanted to wrestle," Skinner chuckled, stepping under the waterfall. He allowed the cool water to cascade over his flesh.

Mulder waded over to the rock and picked up a bar of soap. Their main reason for stopping was to bathe, but he was in a playful mood and talked Walter into going for a swim, which soon turned into a wrestling match. Mulder smiled as he used the soap to wash his hair as he waded back over to the waterfall and Walter. The woods and land around the pond were awash with colors, from the deep purple and yellow flowers to the red and green foliage. The fragrances were fresh and sweet. He stepped under the waterfall, allowing it to rinse the soap from his hair. Walter pulled him into the pocket of air behind the waterfall and kissed him. It was all Mulder could do to hang onto the bar of soap.

"W-what was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"I love you! You're incredible! If I haven't told you so in a while!" Skinner shouted, barely being heard over the roar of the waterfall.

Mulder blushed. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally have his heart's desire as his lover and companion. How many fantasies had he had about Walter over the years? Mulder ran his hands up the large, firm muscles of Walter's biceps, then rested them on his broad shoulders. They were both muscular and toned from countless hours of sword practice, but Walter's muscles were much larger than his. "Walter, you know the feeling is mutual. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're my family."

Skinner pulled him into an embrace, and murmured into his ear. "Fox, when we get to Orla Glen, let's immediately check into getting wedding bands made."

"Shouldn't we wait until after we see Queen Charmaine? We might be able to get back home."

"No. Fox, I'd like our wedding bands to come from this universe. Call me sentimental, but I really like the thought of keeping a part of this place in our lives even after we're back home. It would mean a lot to me."

Mulder hugged him. "Walter, don't ever stop being sentimental. I love the idea of our wedding bands being made here."

Skinner kissed him again then took the bar of soap from his hand. "Turn around, babe! I'll wash your back for you."

***

Frye

Scully washed her clothes in the bath along with her body. Now she stood out in the sunlight allowing them to dry. It felt wonderful to finally have clean hair and to be wearing clean underwear.

"Dana, we should get back to the public house," Byers said. His stomach growled loudly.

"I'm ready," she replied, following Byers back to the village. The others had hurried back almost an hour ago. "It was nice of Ergar to lend you his scissors and the other guys his razor."

"These Renny are really nice people." Byers looked over at Scully as they walked side-by-side. "I'll help you with the laundry tomorrow. Alex is lending me a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, so I can wash my clothes." He only had the clothes on his back since the rock turtle carried everything he owned into the swamp.

"Thanks, John. But I'm only washing *my* clothes. If the guys want theirs done, they're going to have to do their own wash."

Byers grinned. "I figured as much, but Langly and Frohike are going to try to hand you their clothes to wash. Alex is planning on doing his own things."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Do those two have a death wish? What's up with you and Krycek?"

"What do you mean?"

"You both seem friendlier toward each other."

"Why shouldn't we be? We were never enemies, and he has saved our lives. Is it so strange that we've developed a friendship?"

Scully stopped walking. "Yes. Since when?"

"Officially, since the ship. Dana, Alex isn't evil...he's not really that bad. He's just a young man who got caught up in a conspiracy that was more than he could handle. He's proven himself to be a survivor in spite of everything he's been through. I think you should cut him a little slack..."

"Not likely! The man is a murderer, a liar, and a traitor! He was old enough to know better. No one held a gun to his head to get him to participate..."

"No, but they held Mulder's photograph in front of him. They knew he was fascinated by, and admired Mulder when he was at the academy. They also knew that Krycek is gay. They used that and his naivete against him. Alex didn't participate in this to betray Mulder, he thought he was helping him...saving him. Dana, it wasn't until after you were abducted that Alex found out that he was in over his head, and didn't have a choice but to participate or die. He has since become a player. He still loves Mulder, which is why he is here. However, Mulder isn't the only reason he remains in the game. Alex wants to stop the pending invasion and will do whatever it takes."

Scully let out a breath. "I don't like him and I don't trust him."

"Dana, we're in this together. Please try to get along with Alex for Mulder's sake."

"Great. The bastard wants to fuck my partner and I have to get along with him?"

"That's not fair..."

"I know," Scully sighed. "John, I've loved Mulder for years, but I've been too afraid to show him how I really feel. I'm jealous that someone else wants to intrude on what we share together. Deep down, I hate that Skinner and Mulder are lovers..."

"Dana, Skinner makes Mulder happy. Isn't that what matters most? If anyone on this planet deserves a little happiness in his life, it's Mulder."

"Why is everything always about Mulder? I am a part of this, too! I've been abducted, experimented upon...my sister has been murdered! What about me?"

Byers looked at her with disgust. "Dana, Mulder has always placed you ahead of his own needs and desires. It nearly killed him when you were abducted. Then when he was told that he was the reason you had cancer, he came close to taking his life. You've never been able to show him the same respect. I'm sorry, Dana, but Mulder is my friend. He's never looked down upon us as being beneath him or rolled his eyes at any of our theories. He's always listened to us with an open mind...he is our one in a million!"

Scully frowned. "Mulder would never try to kill himself...he's stronger than that!"

"He's human, Dana. He carries around a lot of guilt, more than one man should be expected to carry. Luckily, he has Skinner in his life now. He's needed someone to love him unconditionally for a long time."

"He's talked to you about his feelings?" Scully questioned.

"Mulder hardly ever lets his walls down in front of us, but sometimes he needed someone he could talk to. He'd usually would show up at our door with a twelve pack and a couple pizzas."

She was hurt that her partner would go to the gunmen instead of her. "We hardly ever talked about our feelings," Scully confessed. Was Byers right? Had she not shown Mulder the same respect he'd shown her?

They arrived back at the public house. The party was loud and already in full swing as they wove their way through the crush of tiny people to the center table. Langly was chowing down on a large plate overflowing with food.

"Hey, dudes. They have real stoneware dishes and we each get our own goblet," Langly said, between mouthfuls of fish, fruit, and cheese.

Scully sat next to Ergar again. She was starving, but her appetite had been somewhat diminished by her and Byers' conversation. She looked over at Krycek, who, without his beard, looked younger and less menacing.

"My dear, you must have some of my fruit salad," a tiny Renny female said, as she scooped some onto Scully's plate.

Scully smiled at her. "Thank you, it looks delicious."

"It is quite good. I collected the syrup for the dressing myself. I am, Frigga."

"Hi, Frigga. Dana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dana. You have beautiful hair...I love the color."

"Thanks. Is everyone always so friendly?" Scully asked, taking a forkful of the salad and moaning contently over how delicious it was.

"We are always friendly to travelers in need. It would be bad karma not to help."

"Aren't you afraid that you might be helping someone who's here to do you and your people harm?" Scully questioned.

Ergar answered. "Dana, we might be small but we are quite capable of defending ourselves. Look around you. See those armed men over there? They are our town's constables. They are also mages. They've taken down men five times their size."

"Ergar, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just overwhelmed by the hospitality you and your people have shown us."

"Dana, don't apologize. Anny told me that you and your friend are from across the Great Ocean. We must appear strange to you. Are there any Renny in your world?" he asked.

"No. We have humans who are small like you, but not an entirely separate race."

Scully leaned back as Anny set the kettle of delicious smelling stew on the table between her and Ergar. "Dana, I want you to sample my stew first."

Anny and Ergar's daughter Nada placed a bowl on the table in front of Scully then went around the table and placing bowls in front of the others, as her mamma ladled a large portion into Scully's bowl.

Scully took a deep breath. She'd never smelled anything so good. White, succulent chunks of lobster meat floated alongside shrimp, clams, white fish, scallops, carrots, potatoes and onions in a thick broth. She took a large spoonful and closed her eyes relishing the rich flavors.

"Oh, Anny, this is beyond doubt the best stew I've ever tasted. There's white wine in the broth, isn't there?" Scully asked, taking another spoonful.

"White wine and some of my secret spices," the little woman smiled broadly at the compliments. Ergar climbed off his stool and helped his wife climb up on it, then he served the rest of their guests the stew.

Krycek was subdued as he looked around him. He graciously accepted the food the Renny offered him, but felt that he wasn't deserving of their care and attention. Who was he to take from these good people's hospitality? He looked up and met Anny's eyes.

The little woman patted him on his back. "You are a good man, Alex. Don't berate yourself," she said, smiling softly.

"I don't feel like a good man, Anny."

"You have a greatness inside you, Alex, that I haven't seen in another being before. You have such a potential for good. Let your inner spirit guide you in life...it will not lead you astray."

Krycek smiled. For some strange reason he trusted this tiny woman's instincts. He'd never followed his heart, he had always allowed his mind to lead him. "I will try to follow your suggestions, Anny."

***

Kallen  
Seaport town of Sharlain

Mulder glanced nervously around him. The smells and activities were maddening. It seemed like forever since he was in the midst of so many people going about their business. This seemed worse than DC during rush hour. One hand stayed on the hilt of his sword as his eyes scanned the crowded streets of the large seaport town. Most of the populous were Goblins. Mulder noted many other races, including several humans. All eyes looked upon him appraisingly, some with undisguised lust. Mulder felt Skinner's presence at his side, like an iron shield as they rode their horses down the center of the paved road.

This town was so different from Anlon, which was closely protected under Pyralis' watchful eyes. Sharlain was open to commerce from all parts of the realm. It was boisterous and harbored some of the realms most corruptible influences. Goblins dressed in military uniforms patrolled the streets. They stopped short when they noticed Prince Kedar and bowed respectfully. Beside the obvious stares he and Kedar were getting, Mulder noted that Walter was getting quite a few strange looks as well from the few humans along the main street. Some even prostrated themselves in the dirt as their horses trotted past them.

They finally stopped in front of an inn. A troll rushed out to take their horses to a nearby stable to feed and groom them.

Mulder hesitated in front of the inn's noisy doorway. Inside was a crush of beings drinking and eating in the downstairs pub. It was only Walter's arm around his waist that guided him inside...

***

End of Chapter 5 - The Voyage

Coming soon - Chapter 6 -

* * *

Liamterra  
by Jo B  


Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: M/Sk SLASH WIP  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  
Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Helen and Lyrical Soul for the excellent job of catching all of my mistakes.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

Chapter 6  
Frye  
by Jo B

Kallen  
Seaport town of Sharlain

The public room of the Inn was packed with travelers from all parts of the realm. The room smelled of sweat, smoke, perfumes, and spices. Mulder stood in the doorway to the lobby, studying all the different races. It made him think of the bar room scene from the first Star Wars movie, except all of the voices were speaking in English.

The goblin innkeeper hurried over, recognizing Prince Kedar. He bowed respectfully, then started babbling excitedly, "Prince Kedar, welcome to my humble Inn. How may I help you?"

"My friends and I would like three of your best rooms, and information on any ship sailing for Frye. We're looking to acquire passage," Kedar said loftily.

"I will have my best rooms made available for you at once, my Prince..." he hesitated, looking uncertainly at the humans, the centaur, and the troll. "...and for your friends. I'll put out inquiries for any ship sailing for Frye."

"See that my room, and that of my two human companions have hot baths prepared. We'd like to bathe before we dine," Kedar ordered.

"I'll see to it, my Prince. Please have a complimentary drink in the pub while I see to your rooms. It will be at most a half hour."

The Prince looked into the noisy pub and frowned. He wasn't used to rubbing elbows with those of lower station than himself.

Noticing Kedar's discomfort, Mulder patted the prince on the back and quipped, "Consider this part of your mission to learn more about the other races, Kedar."

The Innkeeper was shocked by the human's improper familiarity with a Royal Prince of Kallen. He looked more closely at the human, taking in his deep, brown leather britches that hugged long, lightly muscled thighs and calves, and sweet firm buttocks partially covered by a tight fitting tunic, that clearly showed the outline of nipple ring beneath. His eyes traveled up the long elegant neck, stopping briefly on the delectable full mouth, then up to shimmering multi-hued eyes. Finally resting his attention on the expensive fox-shaped diamond earring. He realized that this exquisite creature was someone of importance. Maybe even a prince himself. He'd never seen a *human* of such unparalleled beauty. The Innkeeper reluctantly pulled his eyes away, and focused his attention back on his Prince. "Don't worry, Prince Kedar. I have a quiet table for you and your companions."

Jahr was carrying his Lords' and Prince Kedar's bags. "Innkeeper, can you show me where my Lords and Prince Kedar will be staying? I'd like to get their belongings squared away."

"In a moment, Troll! Can't you see that I'm attending to the Royal Prince of Kallen?" the Innkeeper snapped.

"Hey! Don't use that tone of voice when addressing our squire! His name is Jahr! Use it and be civil toward him!" Skinner growled.

Mulder placed his hand on Walter's arm to calm him. His lover had been quick to anger as their two-week journey from Anlon dragged on. He knew it was mostly due to snide remarks made by Eachann. In addition, the lack of privacy the small tent offered when they made love had been wearing on both their nerves.

The goblin swallowed nervously. He felt enormous power emanating from the large human. "I apologize...ah..."

"Mage Skinner," Kedar informed the innkeeper. "He and his mate, Lord Fox, are two nobles from my human father's world. You will treat them with the same respect you show me."

The last thing the Innkeeper wanted was to show disrespect to a human mage. They were among the realms most powerful wizards. "Of course, my Prince. Squire Jahr, I will show you to the rooms as soon as I get the Lords seated in the pub."

Mulder glanced around as he followed the goblin across the crowded room to a small table in an alcove. From the table, they had a clear view of the pub. Mulder noted several rough-looking humans huddled together at the end of the bar. They were watching them closely. He reached under the table and grabbed Walter's hand. Mulder didn't know why he felt more threatened by their fellow humans than any of the other races. They gave him the creeps for some reason. Mulder also noticed that Eachann was being openly glared at by some of the patrons.

A servant came over to their table and placed a goblet in front of each of them. Then he filled the goblets with a smooth-tasting, honey colored ale. Mulder began to relax as he sipped his drink while still holding Walter's hand under the table. Now, more for closeness than for security. It just felt so good. Security was to be found in the razor-sharp sword hanging at his side.

Skinner had a somewhat difficult time drinking with his left hand while holding Mulder's hand with his right. He too, was reluctant to let go. It felt so warm and comforting within his. He hoped that the mattress on the bed would be firm. He planned to get quite a bit of use out of it tonight. He squeezed Mulder's hand at the thought. Skinner watched as the humans from the bar made their way toward his table.

A scruffy, auburn-haired man spoke, "My Lords, excuse the intrusion. My friends and I couldn't help but notice that thou art bald." The man's eyes flicked over Skinner and came to rest on Mulder.

Skinner glared at the bearded man who was gazing lustfully at his lover. "And your point would be?" he barked.

The man flushed, dragging his eyes from Mulder's face back to Skinner. "Of course thou hast heard of the prophecy?"

Prince Kedar slammed his goblet down. "Enough! My guests do not need to be bothered with your abhorrent religious beliefs!" he snarled.

"And who art thou to tell us we cannot speak with our fellow humans, Goblin?" another of the bearded humans growled.

"He is Prince Kedar of the Royal House of Kallen, next in line to the throne," a goblin militia captain said, coming up behind the humans with his sword drawn. Several other goblins in military uniforms surrounded them.

"We didn't mean any disrespect. We will be on our way," the human said, nervously backing away.

"Wait! I'm interesting in hearing about this prophecy," Mulder said, standing.

All eyes focused on him. It was Kedar who spoke first. "Fox, this human-conceived prophecy has divided the realm for centuries..."

"More reason for me to hear about it," Mulder replied

Kedar looked into his eyes. "Very well, Fox." He turned back the scruffy humans. "Do any of you humans know the words of the prophecy by heart?"

All four shook their heads no.

"Captain, find someone who knows this prophecy or has a copy of its words for Lord Fox."

"At once, my Prince," the captain said. He bowed and left the pub through the side door.

No one paid any attention to the petite hooded figure who stood in the shadows quietly watching. The figure touched its protruding belly then limped off, exiting the pub through the same door as the captain.

***

Frye

Krycek, Scully, and the Gunmen spent two weeks relaxing at the Renny's fishing village. Dasta, Anny's sister from a neighboring fishing village promised that when her husband Quth returned home, he would take them to Orla Glen to ask the Queen's help in finding their friends.

Krycek sat cross-legged on a boulder looking out at the simmering waters. He was filled with a sense of inner peace that he hadn't felt in years. For once, he didn't have to watch his back. He was still cautious of the different creatures in this realm, but they proved less dangerous than the humans back in his universe. Krycek enjoyed the company of the Renny people. They made him feel welcomed. Anny had taken him under her wing very much like a mother cat would adopt a stray kitten. He smiled at that thought.

"Alex, Quth has arrived home," Anny said, making her way across the cliff to the boulder where he sat.

"Is he willing to take us to Orla Glen?"

"Dasta hasn't asked him yet. But Quth will do anything to please her, except shave his beard," Anny said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling softly. "I will miss you, Alex. You and your friends have made the last two weeks interesting."

"Anny, we owe you and your husband a lot. Thank you for your hospitality." Krycek took her tiny hand in his and kissed it.

Anny smiled. "C'mon, Alex, let's go see Quth."

***

Zaltana  
The capital city Mei

It was late morning in the Zaltana's capital city Mei. King Kiros rested against the muscled chest of one of his attendants, while two others bathed him. The water in the large bathtub was just shy of being too hot. Fragrant steam rose off its surface into the cooler air. They washed Kiros' hair as well as his body with perfumed soap. He smiled softly as an attendant soaped his penis and stroked him toward orgasm. It was a typical morning event. Cleansing his body and releasing his desire. Soon, he hoped to replace his three loyal attendants with Fox. Kiros would have them teach Fox how to bath him properly and take care of his needs. He had one need that Fox alone would take care of -- his virginity. His attendants were forbidden to touch him there. He looked forward to surrendering his body to Fox on their wedding night. To having their children in the years to come.

The King stood and climbed up the two steps out of the bathtub. He stood with his arms extended and his feet spread as his attendants dried his body. They smoothed fragrant oils into his still steaming flesh. Kiros watched them in the dozens of mirrors surrounding the bathing room. His lovely alabaster skin glowed in the bright morning light coming in from the overhead skylights. The sunlight glittered and sparkled off the gold, silver, and gemstones from his many piercings. His long, silky black hair hung to his waist, waiting to be braided and decorated with precious gems. An attendant helped him into a long silken robe, and Kiros walked across the marble floor to the dressing table and sat, waiting patiently as his hair was dried, then braided. He was then dressed in the softest of doeskin leather and chain mail for his afternoon hunt.

In the mountains just north of Mei, a minotaur was raping and killing his people. Usually minotaurs stayed in the mountains far to the north of Xaru. This one seemed to be deranged, and horny with lust. A minotaur's sex organ were too big for goblins or any of the realm's other sentient races to survive being raped by. King Kiros shuddered involuntarily at the thought. He was taking twenty of his soldiers to hunt it down and kill it.

Kiros walked through his bedchamber, then down the hall to his reflection chamber. The room was filled with books, talismans, and other magical objects. He ignored all these and walked to his reflection pool as he had done every morning for weeks. He waved his hand over its surface until an image appeared.

The image as seen through the eyes of his Fairy Cy'Wnila was projected upon the pool's still waters. He watched the scene unfold, as he had watched similar scenes throughout the many weeks since his Magnus brought his heart's desire to this land. He sighed as he glimpsed his Fox's beautifully toned, lithesome body, and the perfect sex that hung between his muscled thighs. Kiros' body ached to feel that impressive organ buried deep inside him. His cock swelled and he felt dampness between his buttocks as his second sex released its arousal.

His Fox was arguing with his larger human lover.

"Walter, you go first. I can wait. HEY!" Fox cried out, suddenly finding himself swept up into his lover's muscular arms none too gently, and deposited into the steaming bathtub. The wooden tub was too small for both men to share, leaving the second man to wash in the dirty water left over from the first. The tub had been filled by hand with buckets of heated water carried in by the inn's servants.

Skinner smirked at him, picking up a pitcher and filling it with water. "Tilt your head back, Fox. I'm going to wash your hair."

"It's not fair that you should be expected to bathe in my dirty bath water, Walter," Mulder said, tilting his head back as his lover poured water over his hair.

"I rather your hair was washed in clean water, Fox. Besides, you're hardly that dirty, and we'll have the servants bring in some more hot water for my bath. It shouldn't be that bad."

Kiros watched the love that passed between the two humans. The look Fox directed at Mage Skinner was the look he longed to be directed at him.

"You're too good for me, Walter," Mulder murmured, closing his eyes as Skinner started to massage the scented soap into his hair.

Skinner snorted. "Stop selling yourself short! Fox, no one in this realm or our world is too good for you, especially not me."

"Look who's selling himself short? Stud muffin, you never noticed how men and women would watch your ass as you strolled down the halls at the Hoover building?"

"Stud muffin?" Skinner snorted. "Fox, you're weird! Don't ever change...and don't call me stud muffin again." He leaned down and nipped at Mulder's lips. "Lean back, babe, and keep your eyes closed. I'm going to rinse the soap out of your hair."

Kiros' eyes narrowed in anger! He felt impotent! He had not been able to make off with Fox. It wouldn't be long now! As soon as they were out of Kallen he would take what was his once and for all!

***

Frye

Scully sat beside the fire staring at the male Renny with the full red beard and bright blue eyes. This was the first bearded Renny she had seen. All the Rennies from the fishing village were cleanly-shaven.

"Mr. Quth, we are looking for two friends of ours, and were told that Queen Charmaine might be able to help us find them," Scully said.

"Just Quth is fine, my dear," he said. As he took in the human's unusual dress, it caused a light to go off inside his head. "These humans you're looking for, one of them wouldn't happen to be a big, bald-headed man who goes by the name of Walter Skinner, and the other a sable-haired lad, name of Fox Mulder?"

"You've met them?" Krycek and Scully asked simultaneously. They then glared at each other.

"Yes, months ago. They are two humans that I surely will never forget," Quth said, poking the fire with a stick.

"Were they all right? Where are they now? Where did you meet them?"

Quth looked back and forth between the humans as they started shouting questions at him all at once. "Quiet! I will tell you everything I know!"

Quth waited until the humans settled down. He then glanced over at his sister-in-law Anny and winked. "Would you be a dear and bring me an ale?"

After Anny came back with his drink, Quth took a sip and looked around at the anxious faces on the humans. Then, he set his drink down and tapped out his pipe, filling it with tobacco from a pouch hanging at his waist. When he thought the humans were suitably annoyed, he started talking. "I'm a prospector. I prospect the mountains around Kallen for silver and gold. That is where I found your friends. It was at the end of winter, high in the Great Kallen Mountain range. The ground was snow-covered and I was making my way back to my cave when I saw a sight I've never seen before in the mountains. Two human males were coming down the steep slope, one being carried piggy back by the other man. Neither man was dressed for the cold weather. The man being carried was barefoot. They both appeared exhausted. I befriended them and provided shelter for them in my cave. Then I made a pair of boots out of some hides for the younger one to wear."

"They were both healthy?" Scully questioned.

"They were in perfect health from what I could tell. I found them to be quite unusual for humans. Plus, I've never seen two people more in love," Quth added. "I enjoyed their brief company."

"What happened to them?" Krycek asked anxiously, leaning forward.

"King Pyralis captured them." At the look of fear that appeared on their faces, Quth went quickly on, "Don't worry, Pyralis is a decent and honorable King. He would never harm your friends without reason. The last I heard they were going to travel to Frye to see Queen Charmaine."

"How long ago did you hear this?" Scully asked.

"About a month ago. I have a friend in Anlon who's kept me informed about some of the events in the capital. I haven't heard much of anything since I left for home three weeks ago."

"What do you think?" Scully asked, looking over at Krycek and the Gunmen.

"I think we should leave at once for Orla Glen. If we can make it there before them, we wait," Krycek said. "If we miss them, we find out what direction they are heading and follow them."

Scully nodded in agreement.

***

Zaltana

Night was falling by the time King Kiros and his warriors cornered the minotaur. The beast was nearly nine feet tall and menacing. It carried a primitive club in one hand, while its blood red eyes scanned the Goblin warriors until they locked on King Kiros. It bellowed, and charged the King, its erect cock pointing out from its massive body.

The King's warriors shot dozens of arrows at the charging beast to no avail. The arrows only bounced off its tough hide as it closed in on their King. Kiros drew his sword and slammed his heals into his horse's flanks, forcing it forward. He met the minotaur head on, swinging his sword at the creature's bull neck. The blade glanced off, merely nicking the creature's tough hide. The minotaur clubbed the King's horse killing it, and tossing Kiros onto the hard ground. The King scrambled away from the minotaur's reaching hand as his warriors attacked it with their swords.

"Puny goblins! You cannot harm me!" the minotaur growled.

King Kiros watched as his warriors died defending him. Minotaurs, like harpies, were immune to magic, and could only be killed by a strong warrior. Kiros suddenly saw the minotaur's weakness and pulled his long stiletto from its sheath at his side. He signaled his remaining warriors away. They hesitated, looking at him uncertainly as they stayed out of reach of the minotaur's club.

"Obey your King and retreat!" Kiros commanded.

They reluctantly backed their horses away from the enraged minotaur, whose flesh was nicked and bleeding from hundreds of blows of their swords.

Kiros stepped forward. "You desire me, Minotaur?"

The creature sneered looking at his lovely prey. "You are pretty, little one. I wish to mate with you."

"I will willingly spread my legs for you, Great Minotaur. But, first... I request a kiss," Kiros said, stepping closer to the deranged beast. He kept his fear in check as the creature's cock bobbed in front of his face. It was as big and thick as his arm.

"A kiss?" The minotaur looked puzzled, his damaged brain trying to process what the pretty goblin was asking.

"Yes, a sweet kiss on the lips. Bend down, minotaur, let me kiss you," Kiros purred, looking up at him, standing only as high as the creature's chest.

The minotaur caught on to what the goblin wanted and bent excitedly to kiss him. It shrieked, and staggered away from the goblin, clawing at the object in it's eye. It sank to its knees. The minotaur was in so much pain that it didn't see the King approach from his blind side until the sword was driven through its other eye, killing it.

The King stood back, his clothes and flesh covered in foul-smelling blood. He looked sadly around at his dead warriors and their horses. He turned to his General, who was among the few survivors. "General Helios, send a soldier to Mei for a wagon to transport our dead. Also, have him bring back a taxidermist. I want this creature's head removed and mounted for my throne room."

"At once, my King."

***

Kallen

Skinner paced anxiously back and forth, his hard cock swaying between his muscular thighs. He impatiently glanced toward the small bed where his naked lover sat reading, all but ignoring him and his desires. They had just been preparing for bed when the goblin captain brought the parchment inscribed with the prophecy. Now, his lover sat with his back against the wall, studying it for what seemed like ages.

Mulder didn't take his eyes off the document as he scooted down lower on the mattress getting more comfortable. The bed linens were silky and inviting under his bare flesh. He glanced up at Walter, and sighed at his lover's apparent agitation with him. He'd been studying the document for less than five minutes. "Listen to this, Walter."

Skinner sighed and looked at him longingly. He had other plans for this evening, but his lover had insisted on looking at that blasted document first! "What does it say, Fox?" he asked, walking over and sitting on the narrow bed. His hip touched his lover's warm flesh, re-igniting the fire in his groin.

"It says, 'Out of the starlight, the savior shall step. Brave and strong and tall. His bald scalp..." Mulder paused and looked knowingly at his lover, then continued, "shining with the light of a thousand stars as he does battle against the evil infecting the lands. At his side, a mighty warrior prince blessed by the gods in face and wisdom. His beauty will melt men's hearts and make the fair ladies swoon."

Skinner snorted with laughter, "Oh God! 'Make fair ladies swoon!' What a bunch of crap!"

"Shut up, Walter." Mulder glared at him, then picked up where he left off. "Along his quest, the savior shall be joined by three wise men, a lady of fire, and a cunning green-eyed thief. Together, they will free the people of the realm from the cruel tyranny and fear enslaving them. Opening a brave new world, with peace and contentment for all." Mulder placed the document on the night table. "I think those men thought you might be this savior," he said.

"Fox, that is ridiculous! There must be thousands of bald men in this realm!"

"Maybe so, Walter, but the only humans we've seen so far were unusually hairy."

"Fox, you can't seriously think..."

Mulder leaned over and kissed him, stopping further protests. He pulled away and rubbed Walter's scalp. "I'm sure this prophecy has nothing to do with us, unless your head starts glowing. Of course, then we'll have to get separate rooms. I couldn't possibly sleep with your head shining with the light of a thousand stars," he chuckled.

Skinner shoved him back on the down-filled mattress and covered Mulder's body with his. "Brat, I'm going to fuck you through the mattress now."

"Well, it's about time you stopped wasting our valuable fucktime with your endless yammering," Mulder teased, wrapping his long legs around Skinner's waist and rocking their groins together.

Skinner fingers wound through Mulder's long hair as he leaned down and kissed him roughly. His other hand stroked up and down his lover's warm side and hip. He moved lower, with Mulder's legs still wrapped possessively around his hips. He spat on his hand, reached underneath and quickly lubed his cock, positioning it against the incredibly small opening.

Mulder moaned as his ass cheeks were spread wide by his lover's large plum-sized cockhead. His body was flushed with hot desire as he pushed his hips up, relaxing his sphincter as his lover entered his tight passage -- stretching him with the hard pulsating warmth of his cock. Mulder whimpered, spreading himself wider, wanting more of his lover. Skinner kept pushing in, filling him, making him feel incredible. "God, Walter, you must have been a meat packer in another life," he quipped, his long legs wrapping tighter around Skinner's hips. His heels digging into the small of Skinner's back.

Skinner reached back and grabbed his lover's ankles, pulling his legs from around his waist, and pushing them back against Fox's chest, spreading them open beneath him. "Hold them," he ordered. He then started plowing harder into his lover's tight heat, watching the opening gripping his cock as it slid in and out. The sight made him even harder. He longed to possess this man. He knew he'd never let Fox go, and would die to keep him. Skinner wanted nothing more at this moment than to give his lover pleasure, to make him feel the love he had for him deep in his heart. He felt the energy of his mage powers surge through his body and into his penis.

Mulder's arms were wrapped around his knees, holding his legs against his chest as Walter continued to thrust into him. The whole bed shook. The slapping of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the room. Mulder moaned, feeling the deep thrusts of Skinner's cock opening him. He could have sworn that his lover never entered him this deeply before. It felt like Walter's cock was drilling all the way up into his bowels. It was almost painful. However, the sensation against his prostate was mind-blowing. It felt as if it was being jolted by a low level electrical charge. The feeling of being filled more than ever before made up for any discomfort. His mind couldn't quite fathom why Walter felt larger. His own cock and balls were swollen and aching for release. Mulder didn't dare remove his hands from his knees to attend to it. He did not want to interrupt the delicious sensations Walter was giving him. His eyes locked with Walter's intense stare as his lover forced his legs further apart, then bent between them and took his nipple, ring and all, into his mouth. Walter sucked on it with all of his strength. Mulder arched off the bed as pleasure and pain gripped him, slamming his ass back on the immense penis impaling him. He screamed and came, his come hitting his lover's head as Walter lapped at his nipple.

Skinner groaned as his lover's body squeezed his cock in an iron-like grip. He came within seconds -- a pleasure-filled roar tearing from his throat. His fingers dug into Fox's thighs as he pumped his seed deep into his body. It felt like he came forever as each hot spurt shot out of him. He finally collapsed on top of Mulder, burying his face into the crook of younger man's throat. He took a deep breath of his lover's musky scent, then his mouth clamped down over the pulse point in Mulder's throat, and he started sucking, marking him.

Mulder moaned, his legs splayed wide with his lover's cock still buried to the hilt inside of him. "God, Walter, what have you done to me?" His whole body was tingling with the most pleasurable sensations. He felt detached from the world around him. All that his mind was able to focus on was Walter. The weight of Walter's hard body pressing him down on the soft mattress. Walter's mouth sucking his throat. The liquid heat filling in his belly and the throbbing organ sheathed deep in his rectum.

"Hm... what, babe?" Skinner purred. He felt incredible.

Mulder closed his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened between them. "You've never fucked me like that before. It feels like you pumped a gallon of come into me." He groaned as his stomach started to cramp.

Skinner saw the discomfort on his lover's face and pulled out of him. He placed his hand over Mulder's belly. "Shit. Sorry, babe."

"Let me up!" Mulder gasped, scrambling off the bed, making it over to the chamber pot just in time. His thighs were covered in milky semen. Mulder stood shakily, leaning tiredly against the wall, while Skinner poured some water from a pitcher into the washbasin and wet a washcloth and set about cleaning him. Skinner then emptied the washbasin into the chamber pot, which he carried and set outside the door for the servant.

Mulder walked stiffly to the bed. He knew he'd have bruises on his ass and thighs tomorrow. It was a good thing they didn't have to travel by horseback for a while. He smiled. Damn, he felt incredible!

Skinner's arms wrapped around him from behind. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic. Now would you tell me what you did?" Mulder asked, his hands caressing over Walter's where they were wrapped around his waist.

Skinner frowned worriedly, chewing on his bottom lip. "God, Fox, I could have hurt you."

Mulder turned around in his arms. He kissed Skinner's lips tenderly. "Walter, you would never hurt me. Don't worry about it. That was the most incredible fuck I've ever experienced."

"Fox, I didn't think about what I was doing. I wanted to give you pleasure. I could have hurt you."

"Walter, I want you to think back to what you did, and record it in your spell book if you have to, because I expect you to do it again soon." Mulder caressed the side of Walter's face. "Come to bed, lover."

Skinner smiled, relieved, kissing and hugging him. "I love you."

***

Frye

They started out for Orla Glen early in the morning. The sun was still below the horizon, providing only the faintest light. Quth was riding a pony, while the five humans walked. They had another pony that was carrying their supplies.

Krycek missed his prosthetic arm. It provided him with balance as he walked. Now his whole being felt off kilter. He should never have thrown the limb over the side of the ship.

"Cool man, look!" Langly shouted.

Everyone turned in time to see a unicorn gallop across the mist-covered field.

"Wow!" Frohike said.

Quth looked and shrugged his shoulder. "Unicorns are temperamental animals. They're worthless for anything except the magical potions that can be made from their horns, and the fine leather from their hides."

"You slaughter them for their horns?" Scully asked, appalled.

"And their hides. The meat is tough but can be made palatable if marinated for several days," Quth said.

Krycek looked longingly at the unicorn as it disappeared into a grove of trees. What he wouldn't give to try to ride such a beast. "Has anyone ever attempted to tame one of them?"

Quth shook his head. "No. Unicorns can be extremely violent. Many of my people have died from being trampled or gorged to death by their horns."

"Pity, it is a beautiful animal," Krycek sighed.

***

Kallen

A rapping on their door woke Mulder. The sunlight was just creeping in through the window, dimly lighting the room. He reluctantly unwound himself from Walter's warm body, unaware that his slumbering lover had spent most of the night holding him and watching him as he slept. He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle a groan as their activities from last night made themselves known in the lower regions of his body.

The rapping had stopped as he approached the door. He hastily pulled on his breeches and unsheathed his sword from its scabbard, holding it ready as he opened the door. No one was in the hallway except for a basket placed in front of the door. The chamber pot Walter left outside the door was gone, and a clean one had been left in its place. He looked more closely at the basket as something moved among the linens, then the sound of a baby crying issued from its depths. Mulder quickly sheathed his sword and set it inside the door and picked up the basket. He looked up and down the hallway before carrying the bundle back into the room.

Walter had stirred and was looking at him blearily. "Fox, what's that?"

Mulder set the basket on the bed and folded back the blankets. He examined the crying baby carefully before lifting her out of the basket and cuddling her against his chest. "A baby. She appears to be a newborn and human." He showed Skinner the baby's bellybutton where the umbilical cord had been freshly clipped.

"Where did she come from?" Skinner asked, coming totally awake in seconds.

"Someone left her outside our door," Mulder said. The baby stopped crying as he rocked her.

"We have to find her mother," Skinner said, climbing out of bed and looking around. His bladder was killing him.

"There's a clean pot outside the door," Mulder said, reading his expression.

"Thanks." Skinner grabbed the chamber pot and carried it back into the room. He wasted no time in relieving his bladder, then his bowels. Then he poured some clean water into the washbasin and washed his hands and splashed a little on his face.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find her mother, I wouldn't think. How many human females could there be in this town?" Mulder said, watching as his lover got dressed.

"I'll take her, Fox. Why don't you take care of business, then get dressed." Skinner cradled the baby in his arms, looking down at the tiny face. She had wisps of red hair, her eyes were closed so he couldn't see their color. "She's a cute little thing, isn't she?"

Mulder looked at Walter as his lover swayed with the baby in his arms. "What if we can't find her mother?"

"Fox, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Skinner said softly, entranced by the tiny life in his arms.

Jahr stepped into the room and stared at the infant in Skinner's arms. "Lord Skinner, where did the baby come from?"

"She was left outside our door. Jahr, I want you to check around town. We need to know if there are or were any pregnant human females in the area," Skinner said.

"Yes, Lord Skinner."

The baby started crying again.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Mulder asked.

"She's hungry," Prince Kedar said, strolling through the open doorway.

Skinner looked panicked. "What do we feed a newborn?"

Kedar looked down at the crying infant, touching her cheek with the back of his finger. "Goat's milk. We just need to boil it to kill any bacteria. I'll send for a baby bottle and some cloth diapers."

"You have baby bottles in your society?" Mulder asked, amazed.

Prince Kedar smiled. "Fox, you're lucky she was abandoned in Kallen. Goblins are a lot more advanced in caring for our children than humans or elves. Renny's are pretty good, but the males still leave the rearing of the children to their females and have little thought for making their lives easier. Goblins nurse their babies for the first three months, then we switch to bottle feeding them goat's milk."

Skinner was rocking the shrieking infant, trying to get her to quiet. "Let's discuss how much better goblin society is later, Kedar! Just get the milk!"

The goblin prince left, chuckling.

An hour later Kedar returned with a bottle of milk and other supplies in a basket. The goblin captain from last night followed him into the room.

Mulder took the bottle and noted it had a nipple made from the intestine of some animal. He handed the bottle to his lover, who was still pacing back and forth with the crying baby. Walter had refused his attempts to take the baby earlier, even to give him a break. Mulder was amused by the protective stance Walter had taken toward the infant. He held his breath as Walter offered the nipple to crying baby. After several failed attempts to get the baby to suck the nipple, Walter looked over at him, frustrated. Mulder stepped forward and caressed the baby's lower lip with his pinky, while crooning sweetly to her. She opened her mouth and Walter slipped the nipple in. Once she had a taste of the milk she started suckling contentedly.

"Hey, it worked," Skinner murmured.

"You make a good team," the Prince said. "Captain Bybin has his troops searching the town for her mother. It doesn't look promising, Walter. No one has seen a human female in this town in over a year."

"What happens if we can't find her?" Skinner asked.

"You can keep the baby yourself or place her in an orphanage. When she's older she will have to work as an indentured servant until she pays off the cost of raising her," Kedar said.

Mulder eyes narrowed. "That's not much of a life," he said.

"It's a better life than she'll have in any of the other kingdoms," Kedar replied.

"If we cannot find her mother, then Fox and I will be keeping her," Skinner said firmly.

"Walter..." Mulder started to protest, but the look in his lover's eyes stopped him cold. "Okay, we'll keep her temporarily, but only if you let me hold her for a while."

Skinner smiled, placing the infant and bottle tenderly in his lover's arms. "Just don't drop her, she's very fragile."

"I'm not about to drop her." Mulder cradled her in his arms watching her suckle. "She looks sort of like Scully," he said.

"All short redheads look like Scully," Skinner quipped. He looked in the basket at the diapers, then picked up a wooden rattle, looking at Kedar.

The Prince smiled. "What can I say? I'm a softy where babies are concerned -- most goblins are. I'm glad you and Fox will be keeping her. The orphanages in Kallen are clean, and the children are well cared for, but they lack the love that only a parent can give."

There was a knock on the door, and they all turned to look. The innkeeper was standing in the doorway. "Prince Kedar, I found a ship sailing for Frye in two days. It is the goblin warship Akilina. The ship's Captain is having two cabins prepared for you and your human friends. The others in your party will be put up in the crew quarters."

"Thank you, Innkeeper. You will be compensated for your efforts," the prince said.

The innkeeper bowed and left.

"It looks like we only have two days to find the baby's mother," Kedar said, walking over to Mulder, and looking down at the small life. "I'll purchase a couple of goats for our journey and some extra bottles," he said. Turning on his heel, he strolled out of the room. The militia captain followed behind him.

"It appears Captain Bybin is smitten with Kedar," Mulder observed.

"Let me have the baby back, Fox," Skinner said.

Mulder smirked and stuck out his tongue, then strolled over to the window, cradling the baby.

"Very mature, Fox."

Mulder ignored him and looked down at the baby. "We should give her a name. How about Katherine?"

"We're not naming our kid after your partner."

"Our kid?"

"Yeah. Our kid. If we can't find the baby's mother, then we'll adopt her."

Mulder frowned. He didn't want the responsibility of a child. Not considering how dangerous their jobs were, it wouldn't be fair to the child. "Walter, do you think either of us are ready for the responsibility of raising a child? We both have enemies..."

"Fox, we can't just leave her here to be raised in a goblin orphanage."

"This is her world, Walter. If we find a way back home, would it be fair to take her with us?"

"Fox, from the sound of it, human females aren't exactly treated as equals in this world. We'd be doing her a favor."

Mulder sighed. "I'm still not sure about this. Even taking a newborn on a journey to Frye could be dangerous to her health."

"No more so than leaving her alone here," Skinner argued.

"Walter, I don't know if I'm ready for the responsibility of being a father," Mulder grumbled.

"Let's just see how it goes first. Then, if you still don't want to adopt her when we get back to our world...I'll find her a nice home," Skinner said. "Fox, I'm not leaving her here."

Mulder ran out of arguments and passed the infant back to Walter. He had to admit he was getting a kick out of how enthralled Walter was by her. "We should go down to breakfast."

"Yeah, I suppose. I want to put a diaper on her first, and make sure she's warm."

Mulder shook his head as he pulled a cloth diaper out of the basket. "Walter, you do know that you're going to have to hand launder all of her poopie diapers, don't you?"

"We, Fox. This is a joint responsibility."

"Great," Mulder mutter under his breath. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with a baby in their relationship. He was still hoping that they'd find the baby's mother.

"What was that, Fox?"

"Great! Give her to me and I'll put a diaper on her." Skinner reluctantly surrendered the baby again. "Walter get a clean washcloth. We need to keep her navel area clean until it heals." Mulder smiled down at the newborn. He counted her toes and fingers. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. How much work can something so small be? "Hey, Walter, have you ever seen fingernails so tiny?"

Skinner carried the washcloth back to the bed and tenderly bathed the baby. He stood back and watched as his lover managed to diaper her, then wrapped her in a thick blanket from the basket.

"Let's go down to breakfast," Mulder said, scooping the baby off the bed and laying her in the wicker basket.

Skinner took the basket from him. "Okay, Fox." He leaned forward and gave his lover a quick kiss. "Thanks for agreeing to take care of her with me."

"You're welcome, Walter." Mulder proceeded his lover out the door, hoping that the anxiety he was feeling would dissipate over time. A baby! What were they thinking?

***

Frye

The group stopped for lunch next to a crystal clear brook. They wouldn't have to hunt for food for quite a while. The Rennys had sent them off with almost two weeks' worth of cheeses, breads, dried meats and fish, dried vegetables, and fruits.

Krycek's mind kept drifting to Mulder. He wondered how the man he had desired for years was dealing with being in this strange universe. Knowing Mulder, he was probably having the time of his life. Krycek frowned. He didn't like the thought that Mulder was having it with Skinner by his side. Damn! He should have killed Skinner when he had the chance!

"Tell us about this realm, Quth." Krycek asked suddenly. Anything to get his mind off Fox Mulder. Besides, the Renny at the fishing village knew next to nothing about the neighboring kingdoms, except gossip involving the Goblin and Elfin nobility. They only told horror stories involving the human kingdoms. Krycek wasn't sure how much was true, since none of the Renny had traveled farther than their own village. Quth, on the other hand, had traveled outside of Frye.

Quth pulled out his pipe and made himself comfortable. "There are nine kingdoms in the realm. The northern most kingdoms, Zaltaria and Kallen, belong to the Goblins. Zaltaria is the biggest and wealthiest kingdom in the realm. Its ruler is King Kiros. His brother, King Pyralis, rules Kallen, the second wealthiest kingdom in the realm. Kiros and Pyralis have been at war for decades. It started when Pyralis..."

Scully interrupted, "Anny told us about King Pyralis and his human mate Jonathan, and the war between his kingdom and his brother's kingdom."

Quth's face dropped. "Oh...okay, let's forget about the goblin kingdoms, and move on to Frye, which is ruled by the realm's most powerful sorceress, Queen Charmaine. Only Grand Mage Zendl is more powerful than my Queen. Queen Charmaine is beautiful, honest, and selfless. She places the Renny people above her own needs...what an incredible woman!" Quth sighed.

Krycek grinned. He could see that Quth was smitten with the Renny Queen. "Where does Frye rank in order of wealth?"

"We're fifth. Feronia and Bellancian are wealthier than we are. There is another kingdom, Kali, that is rumored to be richer than even Zaltaria, but no one knows for sure."

"Why not?"

"Kali does not exist on this plain. Its ruler, Adrian, is a necromancer, and steals the souls of our dead to populate his kingdom. No one goes to Kali willingly. It is the land of the damned." Quth shuddered.

Scully shook her head, thinking the notion of a kingdom of the dead was absurd. "Okay, Quth, let's skip Kali, since you really don't know if its real or not. Just tell us about the rest of the realm."

Quth frowned at her. He thought, typical condescending human. At least the other four seem okay. He took a toke on his pipe before going on. "The elves have two kingdoms. Feronia, which is west of here, and Maia, to the south. Maia is the poorest kingdom. Its Queen, Relane, is young and frivolous, and not much of a sorceress. Queen Zoe of Feronia, on the other hand, is old and wise. She's a powerful sorceress. Queen Zoe is good friends with my Queen, and the Goblin Kings. She also gets along with Grand Mage Zendl of Liamterra, which is a miracle in itself!" he barked with laughter, slapping his knee. He quieted when none of the humans joined in.

"What about the human kingdoms?" Frohike asked.

"Well, there are three human kingdoms in the southernmost regions of the realm. They are Hagan, Balendin, and Bellancian. Hagan is ruled by King Talon. His kingdom is located in a mountainous desert territory. It is isolated from most of the realm by the mountain range to its north that separates it from Feronia. King Talon is a ruthless ruler. It's said that he hates females, and prefers to have males warm his bed, willingly or unwillingly. It is rumored that there is a secret passage through the mountain range that only King Talon and his mages know about. The rumor also says that the passage leads both to Feronia and down into Kali. King Talon is a pretty decent mage, unlike King Baldwin of Balendin, who is only a mage of the first level. King Xavier of Bellancian is said to be a better mage than King Talon, but their talents have never been tested. I would love to search the mountains around Hagan for gold and silver, but it is too dangerous. At least in Kallen, all I have to worry about are magnus, harpies, wyverns, trolls, and hell hounds. No offense, but humans are much more dangerous than those creatures."

"What about goblins? Are you in any danger from them?"

"Goblins are a conceited and self-righteous race, but they seldom kill without provocation. I have a contract with King Pyralis to search Kallen's mountains for precious minerals, as long as I turn over thirty percent of what I find to his treasurers. He's a admirable and just ruler. I only hope that his son Prince Kedar will learn to be as honorable as his father. Prince Kedar is head-strong, and has a tendency to look down on those of lower rank or of different races than himself. I did hear that the Prince looks up to and respects Fox Mulder and Walter Skinner. It is no small feat that your friends have won the friendship of one such as he." Quth leaned forward and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "Prince Kedar is incredibly beautiful. It is said that goblins in Kallen and Zaltaria would love for him to chose them as a mate."

Byers stood and stretched. Sitting on the hard ground for nearly an hour was hard on his back. The Renny looked up disappointedly at him, and Byers smiled. "Quth, I'm interested in hearing more about your realm, but I need to stretch a bit. Maybe we can continue this discussion when we make camp this evening."

"Very well, let's continue our journey then," Quth said, tapping out his pipe.

The group gathered their belongings, put out the fire, then continued on their way.

***

Zaltana

It took several baths before King Kiros started to feel clean again. He'd stayed and supervised the removal of his dead warriors from the battle field, then saw that they received a hero's funeral. The flames from the funeral pyres still blackened the noonday skies around Mei. His hair stank of smoke and blood by the time he retired to his chambers. His attendants remove his ruined garments, and took care of bathing and massaging the aches and pains from his body.

Kiros realized how close to dying he had come today. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to capture Fox and bring him to Zaltana. The Dendroids owed him a favor. He would order them to abduct Fox and take him to a Zaltanarian warship waiting off the shores of Frye.

***

Kallen

Mulder frowned looking at the goat. He did not want to do this.

"C'mon, Fox! Sit on the stool and let Jahr teach you how to milk her," Skinner said. He was standing outside the pen holding the infant protectively in his arms. Eachann was standing next to him watching.

"I'm going to get you for this, Walter," Mulder grumbled, sitting on the stool.

Jahr kneeled next to the stool. His uncle and aunt were farmers and raised goats and sold their milk to the goblins. What they didn't sell was made into cheese. "Okay, Lord Fox, you get a good grip on the teat and you pump it..." The goat let out a distressed bleep. "No, no! Let me show you," Jahr said, taking the teat from Mulder's hand. He then skillfully pumping it, making milk squirt out into a tin bucket. "Now try it again."

"This is too weird," Mulder sighed, and grabbed the teat again, copying what Jahr had just done with a little more luck this time. A small amount of milk squirted out. It took him several more tries before he got the hang of it. The goat looked back at him distrustfully.

"Weird? In what way, Fox?" Skinner asked.

Mulder looked up at him and rolled his eyes in frustration. "Milking a goat to feed *our* baby. It's weird, Walter. Even you have to admit it."

"Okay, it's weird." Skinner gave him a loopy grin as he cuddled the infant.

Mulder was no longer interested in exploring this strange universe. The sooner they could get back to their own world with the baby, the sooner they could purchase formula and disposable diapers. He couldn't imagine Scully's face when she found out that he and Walter had a baby. He felt guilty thinking about her and everything she'd lost because of him. Her sister, Melissa. Emily. She was even barren because of him. Maybe he could convince Walter to give Scully the baby. He knew how much his partner wanted a child. He looked over at Walter just as Prince Kedar walked up to him, followed by the militia captain and half a dozen of his men.

"We found the baby's mother," Kedar said.

Skinner's face fell. "Where is she?"

"She's dead. She must have decided that you and Fox would be suitable parents for her child, then she found a quiet place and killed herself. It's quite tragic. I'm sorry," the Prince said.

Mulder stood and walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around Walter's waist. "We'd like to see that she is given a proper burial," he said sadly.

"I'll have it arranged, Fox," Kedar said.

"Kedar, is there any clue as to who she was?" Skinner asked.

"No. She didn't have any identification on her."

"I'd like to examine the body," Mulder said.

"Of course, Fox. Captain Bybin, show Lord Fox the body," Kedar ordered.

The Prince, Skinner, and Eachann watched as Mulder followed the Captain across the stable grounds and into town.

"May I hold her?" Kedar asked.

Skinner nodded his head and placed the baby in Kedar's arms. "Fox is having a hard time adjusting to having a baby in our lives. I'm not sure if it was fair for me to insist that we take care of her," he confided.

"Walter, if you hadn't been the first to insist on caring for the infant, then Fox would have. He would never have allowed anything to happen to her."

Skinner sighed. "I hope you are right. I really don't want her to cause a problem in our relationship."

"I don't think you have to worry. Fox loves you and will come to love this child." Kedar stared down at the little face and smiled, then looked over at the goat. "Jahr, how is the milking going?"

The troll looked up from the goat and grinned. "I'm just finishing, Prince Kedar. What we don't use for the baby, I'll make into cheese."

Jahr carried the pail of milk back to the inn to have it heated by the cooking staff. Skinner, Kedar, and Eachann headed back to the inn to wait for Mulder. It was an hour before he came back with Captain Bybin. They made their way across the pub to the table in the alcove, which had been reserved for the Prince's exclusive use. Skinner had just gotten back to the table a few minutes before Mulder arrived. He had gone back to their room to change the baby.

"Fox, are you okay?" Skinner asked.

"She couldn't have been more than sixteen. She was nothing more than a child herself," he said sadly, taking a seat next to Skinner. "There were old scars criss-crossing her back...someone used a whip on her at some point."

The server stopped at their table and placed a goblet of wine in front of Mulder. Mulder's hand shook as he picked it up.

Skinner reached out and placed his hand over Mulder's. "Fox, would you like to go back to our room and talk?"

"No, I'm fine, Walter. I'm just upset, thinking about what that poor girl went through." Mulder glanced at the baby sleeping in the wicker basket at Skinner's feet. "Walter, we should name our daughter."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Skinner asked softly.

"Yeah. Storm."

Skinner smiled. "Storm...I like it."

***

End of Chapter 6 - Frye  
Coming soon - Chapter 7 - Storm

* * *

Liamterra 7  
by Jo B  
  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: M/Sk K/O SLASH WIP  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  
Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Nicole and Lyrical Soul for an incredible job of fixing all of my mistakes.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

Chapter 7  
Storm  
By Jo B

The air sizzled with the smell of ozone and saltwater as the ship pitched and bobbed on the turbulent sea with thunder booming loudly overhead. Mulder crouched on the rough hardwood floor facing the wall in the corner of their tiny cabin. Their infant daughter was cradled protectively in his arms, while the heavy press of Skinner's broad chest against his back shielded them. The ship crashed down as another wave crested and broke. Skinner's body kept them from being thrown across the cabin as the larger man's fingers clenched, white knuckled, in the grooves of the wood planking for purchase. The ship's timbers creaked ominously, followed by a loud snap. Seconds later, something heavy hit overhead, causing wood splinters and dirt to fall on them. Skinner choked on the dust that invaded his throat and stung his eyes, but still didn't move from his protective crouch.

"Walter, do something! The ship can't withstand much more!" Mulder shouted above the roar of both storms--the one outside, and the one in his arms.

Fear for his family's safety encompassed Skinner's whole being as the ship bounced violently on the swelling waves. His eyes became distant, and he unconsciously started chanting a spell beneath his breath. A spell that came from deep within his soul. One that even the realm's mightiest mages had no power to perform --for doing so would bring them sure death. Within seconds, the ship stopped pitching, and all became unnaturally still.

Mulder was breathing heavily as he pushed back against Skinner's heavy body, trying to turn around. "Walter? What did you do? What happened to the storm? Walter?"

Skinner toppled off him, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Walter! JAHR, GET IN HERE!" he shouted, cradling the crying baby in one arm and turning his unconscious lover with the other. Mulder gasped at how ashen and still Walter's face appeared as he felt desperately for a pulse.

Jahr came into the room on shaky legs. He had a gash above his eyebrow that was seeping green, caustic blood.

"STOP! Stay there, Jahr!" Mulder ordered, forgetting Skinner for a second. "Your blood might harm the baby."

Prince Kedar pushed past Jahr. He had a streak of mud across his pale, smooth cheek, and his garments were dirty and disheveled. He immediately went to take the infant from his friend. "Go help your mate, Fox."

"Kedar, Walter did something that stopped the storm...do you have any idea what?" Mulder cradled his lover's body against his. To his relief, he felt the strong beating of Walter's heart. He wiped the sweat and dirt away from Walter's brow with his sleeve.

"Fox, he didn't stop the storm. No mage has the power to control storms. He did something equally impressive, though." Kedar rocked the crying infant until she started to quiet. He smiled at her, feeling a longing in his life to start a family.

"What did he do?" Mulder asked. Something was nagging at him about the stillness that was all around them -- even the air didn't smell right.

Kedar looked down at Mulder. "He teleported the entire ship away from the storm to safety." The Prince went back to staring at the infant, the top of her forehead. "You're such a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he cooed.

"Kedar, is Walter going to be all right? How come he's unconscious?" Mulder held Skinner protectively in his arms.

"It requires a lot of energy to perform the type of magic your mate just performed. It would have killed any other mage."

"Killed them? How?"

"It would have drained off their life force, leaving them without enough energy to keep their hearts beating. Walter's life force is the strongest that I've ever seen. He is destined to be one of the realm's most powerful mages. That is, if he lives long enough to gain control over his powers." Kedar pulled a cloth diaper from among the debris strewn across the cabin's floor. "Fox, your daughter needs her diaper changed," he said, shaking out the dirt and wood splinters, then looking around for a place to change her.

Mulder sighed. "I washed all of her diapers before the storm. It looks like I'm going to be cleaning them again." His attention refocused on their squire swaying in the doorway. "Jahr, how are you feeling? I didn't mean to ignore you. If you can give me a second to get Walter comfortable, I'll attend to your wounds."

"Lord Fox, don't worry about me. I'm fine. We trolls are fast healers." Jahr glanced around the cabin. "I'm going to find some fresh water. I'll be back."

Mulder looked down as Walter groaned and his eyes flickered open. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fox, did you get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?"

Mulder grinned and leaned down, kissing Skinner sweetly on the lips. "I love you. I wish I could make you feel better."

Skinner smiled softly. "Just your being here makes me feel a hundred percent better. Did the storm stop?"

Mulder's eyes widened with surprise. "Walter, don't you remember what you did?"

"No. What did I do?"

"Kedar said you teleported the ship and us to safety."

"That's ridiculous, Fox. Let me up," Skinner growled, pulling away from Mulder and climbing shakily to his feet. He felt disoriented. He didn't want to believe that he had blanked out again.

Mulder stood quickly, ready to catch Skinner if he fell. "It's not ridiculous. You were chanting then everything became still."

Skinner looked at him uncertainly. "I'm going up on deck to check our current position," he said, staggering for the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Mulder shouted, running after him.

He nearly slammed into Skinner's back as his lover stopped suddenly. The sky above them was bright cerulean blue and cloudless. It took Mulder only a second to figure out what had Skinner frozen in place. "Shit!" he exclaimed. Looking around, he frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings. He strode past the stunned goblin sailors to the railing. There was no sign of water in any direction. The ship was resting in a middle of an open field surrounded by woods.

"Fox, tell me I didn't do this," Skinner said in a strained voice.

"Walter, you saved our lives."

"I don't remember! Why I don't remember?"

Mulder was quickly at Skinner's side, embracing his distressed lover. "You saved our lives. That's what matters most. We'll figure out why you're unable to remember." His finger's caressed Skinner's bald scalp where it rested on Mulder's shoulder.

Skinner raised his head and looked sadly into Mulder's eyes. "I don't like not being in control of my own actions. What if I were to hurt you or Storm? I wouldn't be able to go on living if I were to ever harm you, Fox."

"You're not going to hurt either of us. Walter, your subconscious seems more bent on protecting than harming. C'mon, we need to gather our things together and see about getting off this ship," Mulder said.

Skinner sighed, and with a final look around, followed Mulder back to their cabin. Prince Kedar had finished changing Storm's diaper and was sitting with her on the bed. "Where do you want the soiled diaper?" he asked.

Mulder looked around at their possessions strewn across the cabin. "Just leave it on the bed. I'll take care of it as soon as I can locate the dirty diaper bag. Kedar, we're going to gather our things together and leave the ship. We seem to be in the middle of a forest."

"We're in Frye," Kedar informed them.

"How can you be so sure?" Mulder asked.

"Queen Charmaine has contacted me telepathically. She's sending her soldiers to meet and escort us to Orla Glen. Thanks to Walter, we're not too far from her palace." Kedar placed the infant in Skinner's arms.

Eachann stood in the doorway. "That's good news for the sake of your daughter, Mage Skinner. Both your goats died during the storm. The horses faired better, but one has a broken leg and will have to be put down."

"Shit," Mulder sighed. "Kedar, can you ask Queen Charmaine to send some fresh milk with her soldiers for Stor..." He stopped talking as a bottle of milk appeared in his hand.

Mulder and Skinner gasped.

Kedar smirked, getting slight satisfaction from his friends' stunned expressions. "The Renny Queen is a powerful sorceress, and she's very fond of children."

Skinner smiled. "I'm looking forward to meeting Queen Charmaine."

"Walter, give your daughter to Fox and help me get our horses off the ship," Kedar said.

Skinner gently placed the infant in Mulder's arms and rushed to help Kedar with the horses. They were going to have to use their magic to float the horses from the ship's hold to the ground below. "We'll need to cover their eyes, so they aren't spooked," Skinner said.

Mulder watched as they left, cradling Storm in the crook of his arm. He looked down at her small sleeping face. "Let's see if I can find your basket among this mess." He set the bottle down and looked around until he found her basket. It was overturned, but the blankets were still inside. He inspected them closely to make sure that nothing harmful had gotten inside, then he placed her in the basket and set it on the bed. Then he gathered their possessions and packed them in their bag. By the time he finished, Storm was awake, crying to be fed.

"Okay, Storm, I have your bottle right here," he said, picking up the bottle. He tasted the milk to make sure it was drinkable before he placed the nipple against her pink lips.

Skinner and Jahr strolled into the cabin a few minutes later. Jahr went to gather up their bags.

"We have the horses off the ship," Skinner said, sitting on the bed next to Mulder. "Fox, I'm sorry, but Eachann had to put down your horse. She's the one that had the broken leg."

Mulder looked at him sadly. King Pyralis had given him that horse when Mulder started going on hunts with him. "Couldn't we have put a cast on it?"

"Sorry, Fox, it was too badly mangled...ending her suffering was more humane." Skinner rubbed his back soothingly.

"If we were back in our world something could have been done. Walter, I want to go home," Mulder murmured, not looking up from feeding their daughter.

"I do, too. Finish feeding Storm so we can get off this ship."

***

Frye

The gravel and twigs crunched beneath the five weary travelers' boots as they made their way along a winding path. The high-pitched screeches of flying lizards and sweet musical calls of exotic birds echoed over their heads in the branches of tall trees on either side of the path. A sweet floral fragrance floated on the breeze, from beds of flowers growing in the surrounding woods. One young man swore as another small pebble made its way into a hole in the sole of his boot.

Krycek sat on the nearest log and pulled off his boot, shaking out the pebble. The others paused and waited for him. They tried not to stare as he masterfully pulled back on the boot with one hand and fastened its bindings.

Quth sat on his pony, staring at his human companions. They looked tired and worn. Their clothes were in need of mending again. "Do not lose heart, my friends. We will be in Orla Glen in three days."

"Thank God," Scully said. Nearly two weeks on foot was wearing on her nerves. She'd kill for a hot bubble bath and a soft mattress. Hopefully, Orla Glen would have accommodations for humans.

"Which God are you thanking?" Quth asked as they continued down the path.

Scully looked up at him. "Quth, there is only one true God; he encompasses all."

"What a strange notion-only one god. You humans do have strange religious beliefs."

"What do you mean?" Byers asked.

"They used to build temples to the gods of Love, War, Wisdom, Fertility, and Health. Their temples now lay in ruins. The humans now spend their time building temples and worshiping a god who has no name or function, only a promise that he will free them and enrich their pockets or some such thing." Quth shook his head at such a notion.

"What started such a belief?" Scully asked.

"Grand Mage Zendl had a vision many centuries ago about this deity coming in human form to free his people. It is a prophecy all humans blindly follow."

"They dropped all their old beliefs because some old man had a vision?" Frohike asked, walking quickly to keep up. He didn't have the same endurance as his friends.

"He isn't just any old man. Zendl is the realm's most powerful sorcerer. He's had other visions that have come true, but this prophecy of his has strained relations with the other races of the realm for generations."

"How so?" Krycek asked.

"Most humans believe that this god of theirs will destroy and enslave the other races, making them the only dominant race left in the realm. I don't believe it, but some of my people do. It causes a great deal of stress for them."

"They shouldn't let it bother them. It is clearly an old man's fantasy," Scully said.

"Maybe so, Dana. But what if it isn't?" Quth said.

***

Mulder stared up in amazement at the goblin warship. It was wedged between two large boulders, which held it upright, preventing it from toppling over. It was clear by the damage to its structure that it had been mere moments away from breaking apart. If it hadn't been for Walter, they'd all be dead.

He looked around at the lush greenery surrounding them. This was a beautiful tropical land. He walked over and sank on the ground next to his lover, who had their daughter on a soft cloth and was changing her diaper again. Mulder smiled. Walter looked so magnificent. His skin had taken on a dark honey color, and his muscles swelled against the tight confines of his leather breeches and tunic.

Skinner glanced up and met his eyes. "What, Fox?"

"I want to lick every hot, sweaty inch of your body." Looking down, Mulder's eyes sparkled with delight at the reaction his words had on his lover.

Skinner felt his penis stir and his pulse increase. "Damn. Only you could get a rise out of me in the middle of changing a poopy diaper."

Mulder licked his lips as his gaze traveled over Walter's body. "Just looking at you makes me hotter than hell. Walter, I truly never loved anyone before you. My heart, body, and soul belong to you."

A lump rose in Skinner's throat and a tear formed in his eye. "Fuck. Fox, when we get home I plan on spending the first week making love to you."

"Good. I intend to hold you to that promise." Mulder settled down on his side of the blanket to wait. His hand caressed their daughter lovingly.

The Queen's soldiers showed up two hours before sunset. Mulder looked in wonder at the tiny Renny men. Quth was the only Renny he had ever met, and to be faced with twenty similar-sized men garbed in leather and armor, riding ponies was amazing. By their stance, Mulder knew that although these men were under four feet in height, they were warriors and quite capable of defending their kingdom.

They all stared in awe at the enormous ship, stranded miles from the nearest body of water.

A formable looking Renny stepped forward. "Prince Kedar, I am Captain Cletus. My Queen has commanded me to escort you and your party back to the palace. She has special rooms set aside for your use, and clean clothes and diapers for the infant." The captain looked over at Skinner who had Storm strapped in a pouch against his chest.

"Thank you, Captain. Walter, Fox, let's depart."

Skinner swung up on his horse, his hand protectively on the baby's back. He waited for Mulder to mount behind him.

"I hope this means we'll have some help washing her diapers," Mulder muttered as he settled on the horse behind Skinner. His arms wrapped around his lover's waist, when he touched their daughter, he quickly moved his hands back to Walter's hips. He didn't want to chance harming her during their journey by accidentally holding too tightly to her instead of Walter.

"Fox, it's hasn't been that bad. Besides, I've changed and fed her more times than you have."

"Maybe so, but I've gotten stuck washing her diapers almost ten to one and milking the goats three to one."

"What did you expect? She's an infant. My sisters' kids all pooped, peed, and fed a lot in the first two months. It will get better as she gets older," Skinner said, following behind the Queen's soldiers. He loved the feel of Fox pressed firmly up against his back and Fox's thighs touching his.

Mulder kissed the back of Skinner's neck and rested his chin on the larger man's shoulder. "I love you, Walter, and I'll learn to love Storm. Just give me a little time to adjust."

"I'm sorry for placing you in this situation. If it's any consolation, I would have given her up if you insisted."

"I would never have asked such a thing. She needs our protection. Walter, one of the reasons I fell in love with you was for your sense of honor and compassion. I just need time to adjust to being a...ah...Dad."

Skinner grinned as Mulder stumbled over those word. He reached down and patted Mulder's leg. "I've seen you around kids, Fox, you'll be an excellent Dad. Thanks for agreeing to raise her with me. It really means a lot to me."

They rode the next hour in silence, with Mulder occasionally pointing out some unusual creature in the woods or trees. It soon became too dark to see anything in the dense foliage. They stopped once when Storm started crying to be changed. Afterward, she was happy and content in the warm sling against Skinner's chest. It was two hours later that the party rode into Orla Glen. The city spanned for miles. In its center was a large, fairytale palace, with high towers reaching up toward the dual full moons.

Mulder marveled at the shops, homes, and taverns. Most had doorways too low for a normal-sized human to walk through. He noted a few establishments that appeared to be meant to accommodate the realm's taller races. Gas torches were lit the length of the main street, illuminating the building, while casting the side streets and alleys in shadows. Mulder was looking forward to exploring this city in the daylight. His whole body was tingling with anticipation of the sights that awaited him.

Mulder took a deep breath, savoring the aroma of meals being cooked, and smoke from fireplaces and stoves. "God, Walter. Have you ever imagined anyplace like this?"

"It's different," Skinner said tiredly. He was still exhausted from exerting so much energy teleporting the ship and crew. He guided his horse through the high-arched gate of the palace, where they were met instantly by Renny grooms. They took the horses and ponies. The goblin sailors were lead away to the servants quarters.

Prince Kedar strolled over to Mulder and Skinner. "Walter, you look awful," he observed.

"Nothing that a good night's rest won't cure," Skinner murmured as a yawn escaped his lips.

"In a real bed," Mulder added, taking Storm from his tired lover. She was whimpering hungrily. He knew it was only a matter of time before the whimpers turned into loud cries.

They followed the Renny soldiers into the palace. Mulder noted that the palace was designed to accommodate the taller races, in addition to the Renny. It was late enough in the evening that only a handful of servants were still about. The Renny Captain escorted them through wide hallways to a suite of rooms set aside for foreign dignitaries. It was a nice suite, consisting of a large central room, with chairs and a sofa, then broke off into six smaller bedrooms. While they weren't as opulent as the guest quarters at Pyralis' palace, they were still quite splendid.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here. You can choose one of the six bedrooms. Queen Charmaine expects you to dine with her in the morning," the Captain said, turning to leave.

Mulder stopped the Renny captain before he had a chance to get through the doorway. Storm's whimpers had turned to hungry wails. "Captain Cletus, my daughter could use a fresh bottle of milk."

"So she could, young man," said a soft female voice from the open doorway.

"Your Majesty!" Captain Cletus gasped, bowing deeply.

Mulder turned toward the lilting voice. A middle-aged Renny female in a gold satin dressing gown strolled across the threshold and over to his side. The Queen waved her petite jeweled hand and a small rocking chair appeared. She sat, and instantly, a baby bottle appeared.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open, young man, hand me the baby," the tiny Queen ordered.

Mulder closed his mouth and placed the baby in the Queen's arms.

"Oh, she is such a beauty." The Queen smiled at the baby and started rocking as she fed her. She then looked Mulder over closely. "You and Mage Skinner's reputations have proceeded you, Lord Fox. It's not every day that one meets a human whose beauty has bewitched the mighty King Kiros, charmed King Pyralis, and enchanted Queen Zoe."

Mulder blushed. "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," he said, bowing nervously.

The Queen smiled and continued rocking as she fed the baby. "I'm sorry that I won't be able to return you both to your world."

Skinner was quietly listening along with Prince Kedar. He was stunned that this tiny creature was the powerful Queen Charmaine. "Your Majesty, you knew the reason we came to see you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You wanted my help in returning through the gateway to your world. Sadly, I have no power over the gateways, Mage Skinner. Only the Goblin Kings and Necromancer Adrian are able to open them."

"Ah, where can we find Necromancer Adrian?" Skinner asked.

"You can't. He rules the realm of the dead, and it is not a place for the living to go traipsing about," she said.

"We need to find a way back to our own world, Your Majesty," Skinner said anxiously. "Fox's life is in danger here!"

Kedar placed a comforting hand on Skinner's forearm. "Walter, I'll try to talk my father into sending you home. But first, you must assist me in meeting the human nobility. I need to find a mate."

Skinner sighed, "Okay, Kedar. It looks like Fox and I have no choice."

The Queen looked at the two males. Such a contrast in appearance. The goblin prince had white hair and sapphire eyes. The large human was bald, with unusual rich, brown eyes. Something about Mage Skinner's appearance was important, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Charmaine finished feeding Storm, and turned her over on her stomach rubbing her back gently. "There are clean diapers in your bedroom, along with a bassinet for your daughter. The baths are located in the subterranean part of the palace. Captain Cletus will show you to the private bathing area set aside for foreign dignitaries. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I will enjoy hearing about this world of yours." Queen Charmaine passed the baby back to Mulder. "Your daughter has an interesting birthmark over her heart. It will be of great importance down the road. Guard her well, Lord Fox and Mage Skinner."

Mulder knew the mark she was referring to. It was in the shape of serpent. "Thank you for welcoming us into your Kingdom, Your Majesty."

She smiled at him. "We will talk more at breakfast, Lord Fox. "Have a good night's rest." She left the room, and the tiny rocking chair disappeared.

Mulder looked over at Skinner, who was swaying tiredly on his feet. "I guess our room is the one with the bassinet," he said, entering each bedroom until he found the one with the bassinet. "Jahr, please set our bags in this room, then you may retire for the night." He grabbed a diaper from the changing table next to the bassinet and deftly changed Storm's diaper as Walter shrugged out of his clothes.

Jahr laid out their robes and hung up their fine garments in the armoire. He left quietly, closing the bedroom door.

"God, Fox, I can barely keep my eyes open," Skinner sighed, sitting naked on the bed.

"Get under the blankets. I'll join you in a minute." Mulder placed Storm in the bassinet and covered her with a blanket.

"She'll be hungry again in a few hours," Skinner mumbled, pulling down the bedcovers and sliding into the incredible cool softness.

"I'll take care of her tonight. You just sleep..." Mulder stopped talking as Skinner's gentle snores reached his ears. "Well, Storm, it's just the two of us tonight." Mulder looked down at the tiny face and kissed the top of her forehead. "Sleep well."

Mulder stripped off the dusty clothing and used the chamber pot. He washed up in the basin before climbing into bed next to Walter. Mulder cuddled close to his lover's warm body, and spent the next half hour thinking about all that had happened to them today, before finally drifting off to sleep.

***

Quth returned to the table where his human friends waited. He signaled for the barkeep to bring them each a tankard of ale. He had chosen a tavern in town that catered to both Renny and the realm's larger races.

Scully and the Gunmen stared wide-eyed at three centaurs who were standing at the bar drinking.

Frohike's eyes followed their tails that swished back and fourth as they spoke with each other. "Wow, I thought I'd seen everything."

Besides them, all the other bar patrons were both Rennys and elves. Other than the centaurs, Krycek, Langly, and Byers were the tallest beings in the tavern.

Quth pulled his pipe from his pocket as he climbed up on the high stool. "I sent a message to Queen Charmaine through one of her guards, who happens to be my cousin. It will probably be a few days before she'll be able to meet with us."

Scully pulled her eyes off the centaurs and focused on the Renny. "Quth, is there a possibility we can find beds for the night and a place to bathe?" she asked. She was feeling tired and grimy, and didn't even want to think how badly she smelled.

"I'm sorry, Dana. I just don't have the funds to pay for rooms, but I can scrape up enough so you and the others can use the communal baths." Quth was saddened that he was unable to provide more help for his human friends.

Byers noted the sadness in the Quth's eyes. "Hey, Quth, don't worry about it. You've been a tremendous help."

"Yeah, man, we couldn't have made it this far without you," Langly added.

"Hopefully, your Queen will help us find Mulder," Krycek said, wishing his tracking device was still working. He'd be able to tell if Mulder was within a hundred miles of them.

A mere two hundred feet away, Mulder carried Storm as he and Walter explored the Renny city. They had been in Orla Glen for four days, and were well-rested from their disastrous sea voyage. The description Mulder had for the city was quaint and whimsical. The streets were cobblestone, and the buildings were stone and brick, with brightly painted gingerbread molding. Most of the doorways were only five feet high, making shopping at some of these places impossible. However, they did find plenty of establishments catering to the realm's larger races, and the outside merchant carts held their interest for most of the afternoon.

Mulder was dressed in a fine forest green tunic, which was a nice blend of brocade and velvet. His forest green breeches matched perfectly, as did his hose and suede ankle boots. A floor length cape was tied around his neck, fastened with an expensive diamond broach -- a gift from Queen Charmaine. His silky chestnut hair was tied back with a silver clip, while his bangs hung freely over his high brow. Walter was dressed similarly, but in midnight blue, and he wore a floppy hat, covering his bald head. Passerby's heads turned to admire the two dashing humans. Skinner had a pouch containing money strapped to his belt, along with his sword. King Pyralis had given them gold and silver coins as payment for being his son's protectors. So, they spent the afternoon at the merchant carts that lined the main street, purchasing items for their daughter and themselves.

Jahr followed behind them with Eachann, carrying their purchases.

"Fox, Walter!" Prince Kedar shouted, waving and striding down the road toward them. He looked magnificent, dressed in burgundy satin and silver. Jewels sparked from his ears and hair. Three young goblins from the local embassy followed behind him like love-struck puppies.

Rennies stopped on the street to watch the unusual group. It wasn't often in the realm that one would see humans and goblins together, let alone in the company of a troll and a centaur.

Mulder smiled at the four goblins. "Kedar, Walter and I were just talking about stopping for an ale. Would you care to join us?" he said, pausing in front of a tavern.

Prince Kedar smiled brightly. "Fox, my friend, are you still trying to get me to rub elbows with the lower class?"

Mulder shifted the infant into a more comfortable position in his arms and shook his head. "No. I'm hot and my feet are killing me. An ale in a dark pub would be a welcomed rest."

Kedar looked at the noisy, smoke-filled tavern. "It's not a very healthy place to take a baby into."

"Don't worry, I'll use my magic to keep the smoke away from her," Skinner said confidently, strolling toward the door. He entered ahead of Fox and Kedar, scanning the dimly lit interior for a table, and any threat to his family. His eyes passed over a ragged looking group of mostly humans sitting in the far corner. The table next to theirs was empty.

Krycek looked up to see why the pub had suddenly gone quiet. His eyes widened as he saw the two richly dressed humans in the doorway. It took his mind a moment to realize he was staring at Skinner and Mulder. "Shit," he said as they strolled in the direction of his table.

Scully turned to see what had Krycek suddenly tongue-tied. "MULDER!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet.

Mulder spun toward the sound of Scully's voice, and was confronted by his partner and three friends rushing toward him. "Scully! Guys! How the hell did you get here?"

"Man, it's so fucking good to see you again, Mulder!" Frohike said. "Who's the babe?"

Mulder glanced down at Storm, who he was holding protectively. "This is Storm, Walter's and my daughter. Now answer my question. How did you get here?"

"Yeah, how?" Skinner asked, moving closer to Mulder and wrapping his arm around his lover's waist.

Scully looked questioningly at the baby in Mulder's arms, then up at Skinner. "Chuck Burk found a way to create a gateway in his laboratory. Now that we found you, we can go back together."

"Mulder," Krycek said softly.

Mulder's eyes flashed with anger, noticing his long time enemy for the first time. "What's he doing here?"

Byers stepped in front of Krycek. "Mulder, we would all be dead if Alex hadn't been along to help us."

Scully gasped, pulling Mulder's attention away from Krycek. "Mulder, there's a troll and a centaur behind you."

Mulder glanced at his partner, then behind him. "Oh, this is Jahr. He's our squire. The centaur is Eachann, he lives in a village south of here." Mulder figured he might as well get the introductions out of the way. "Scully, I'd also like you to meet Prince Kedar of the royal house of Kallen," he said, turning back to look at the goblin Prince. But Kedar wasn't paying attention. He was staring, awestruck, at Krycek.

Kedar moved closer to Mulder. "Fox, who's the green-eyed beauty?" he whispered in Mulder's ear.

"Kedar, he's a murderous thief and assassin," Mulder hissed under his breath.

"Fox, introduce me to him," Kedar hissed back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Kedar, he's bad news!"

"Fox, I command you!"

Mulder sighed. "Alex Krycek, I'd like to introduce you to Prince Kedar."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alex," Kedar said, holding out his hand as Walter had instructed him on how humans from his world greeted on another.

"Yeah, whatever," Krycek muttered, ignoring the offered hand, and moving closer to Mulder. "Mulder, we have some unfinished business to discuss," he said, shooting an angry look at Skinner.

"Unfinished business? Krycek, you're full of it! We have nothing to discuss!"

"C'mon, Mulder, I really need to talk to you in private." Krycek thought he'd be able to sway Mulder if he got him alone. He'd always been able to get Mulder to go along with him in the past. No matter how much the agent protested, he was always able to get beneath Mulder's skin.

"There is nothing you need to say to me that can't be said in front of Walter."

Krycek moved closer and whispered in Mulder's ear. "I can give you positive proof that aliens do exist. Proof you can take to the press. No one would doubt you." His lips brushed against Mulder's ear. "No one."

Mulder stepped back as if burned. "Tell me another tale, Krycek! How gullible do you think I am? You killed my father!"

"I saved your life, Mulder. Ask Byers."

Prince Kedar listened intently to their conversation, his eyes taking in the empty left sleeve on Krycek's coat. He thought he should be repulsed by the human's missing limb, but every time he glanced at Krycek's face, and those sweet pink, bowed lips, his heart melted. The human was mysterious and deadly.

"Look, Krycek. Mulder doesn't want anything from you! Stay away from him!" Skinner growled.

Krycek hand rested on the grip of his carbine. "How about your life, Skinner? Those nanocytes still infect your blood..."

"ENOUGH!" Scully shouted.

Everyone turned and stared at Scully.

"Let's just give it a rest! We'll have plenty of time to fight and argue as we travel back to the gateway. Mulder, unfortunately, we do owe Krycek our lives. So, let's try to get along for now," she said. Her eyes kept wandering from the diamond fox-shaped earring Mulder was wearing to the baby in his arms. She noticed that both Mulder and Skinner had changed considerably in the months they'd been missing. They appeared to be in top physical shape. The garments they were wearing must have cost a small fortune. They each wore swords strapped around their slim waists.

"Sorry, Scully," Mulder said, swaying with the baby, who had begun to fuss. "How far is this gateway?"

"Over a month's journey from here. It's located in the Great Feronia Swamp," Scully replied. Her eyes traveled back to the baby.

"You traveled through the Great Feronia Swamp and lived?" Kedar asked, amazed.

"Thanks to, Alex," Byers said.

Prince Kedar looked long and hard at Krycek. He knew his instincts about this human were correct. The man might be missing an arm, but he was a warrior through and through. He might make a perfect mate. "Alex, I'd like to hear all about your travels through the swamp."

Krycek looked the pretty, pointy-eared goblin over. He wondered if he could use this creature to get on Mulder's good side. Mulder and... it seemed close. "Sure, Prince Kedar, anything you'd like..."

"Just Kedar, Alex."

Krycek noticed the looks of envy and anger in the eyes of the other goblins. He wondered what that was about.

Storm started crying, and everyone looked at Mulder, who looked back at Jahr. "Jahr, pass me Storm's bag."

Jahr set the packages he was carrying on the table, then removed the pouch he had slung over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Scully asked.

"She needs her diaper changed." Mulder lifted Storm away from his body and showed Scully the wet spot on his velvet tunic. "Unfortunately, they only have leaky cloth diapers in this universe."

"Fox, I'll change her," Skinner offered, taking the baby tenderly from Mulder.

Scully watched as Skinner deftly removed his cloak, while cradling the crying infant in the crook of his arm. He spread the cloak on the table and laid the infant on top of it. Then, he skillfully went about changing her diaper. Jahr had retrieved a wet dishrag from the barkeep, which Skinner used to clean her before powdering her bottom and putting on a clean diaper. Scully couldn't help but admire Skinner's pronounced muscles on his bare arms. She then went back to staring longingly at the infant with the fine red hair. "Can I hold her?" she asked wistfully, as Skinner wrapped Storm in the soft blanket.

Skinner's eyes met Scully's. He took in her filthy clothes and unwashed hair. "Scully, why don't we see about getting you and the guys back to the palace first, so you can all bathe and put on some clean clothes. Then you can hold Storm all you want. Okay?"

Scully blushed, looking down at her outfit. She smiled self-consciously. "I'm a mess, aren't I? A bath and a clean outfit would be wonderful."

Eachann watched the redheaded female with more than a passing interest. She appeared to be a sturdy female who might be able to endure giving birth to many centaurs and human infants in the years to come. He had finally found his mate. Of course, Mage Skinner would never allow him to lay claim to the human female, so he'd have to steal her away the first chance he got.

***

Zaltaria

King Kiros paced back and forth in his throne room. He had lost contact with the Faerie Cy'Wnila five days ago. She had been his eyes and ears in keeping watch over Fox. Now he was left wondering if Fox was still alive. He had intended for the ship that was carrying his future mate to be met by several Dendroids when it docked. They were to snatch the pretty human, and carry him across Frye to one of Kiros' own warships on the opposite coast.

He now had an army of mercenaries-- both goblin and the realm's other races-- looking for any sign of Fox on sea and throughout the realm.

"My King, I have good news about your future mate's whereabouts," Chamberlain Baltasar said breathlessly, running into the throne room.

"Out with it, Baltasar!"

"He's alive and well, and staying at Queen Charmaine's palace. It seems that Mage Skinner teleported the Kallen warship and its crew to dry land thirty-five miles outside of Orla Glen, just seconds before the ship would have broken up in the storm."

Kiros smiled. The fear and worry from the past five days rolling off him like water on a duck. "I'll contact Cy'Scylla and have her go and keep an eye on him," Kiros said. Cy'Scylla was one of the faeries living in Frye who was loyal to him. He would use the reflection pool to make contact with her. "Baltasar, have the warships standing by on the coast of Frye. I will have Fox brought to them as soon as possible. Warn them, Baltasar. Fox is to be treated with respect and tenderness. If he is harmed, heads will roll!"

***

Frye

The bath had revitalized Scully. She sniffed the back of her hand, smelling the pleasant, perfumed scent of the floral fragrance soap she bathed with. One of the Queen's handmaidens retrieved some clothing from the city for her. Scully pulled on the tights and the short blue silk dress. It barely covered her ass, and the front was low cut. She looked over at the tiny Renny handmaiden who was assisting her. "Pia, is this what human females are wearing here?"

Pia giggled. "No. Human females usually wear long dresses that cover even their ankles. The garment you have on is what female elves wear. I was unable to find any human garments in the city. I did pick up a some elfin travel clothes that are in your room. They are less revealing, but not nearly as fun."

Scully looked down at herself and smiled. Maybe Mulder would notice her for once. She shook her head. Who was she kidding? She had started wearing tighter and sexier outfits at work, and he never even raised an eyebrow. Face it, he's in love with Walter Skinner. She frowned, thinking about the infant. How could two men expect to raise a little girl? What were they thinking?

"Is something wrong, Lady Dana?" Pia asked.

"No. Yes. Pia, I'm unable to have children, and seeing Mulder and Skinner with an infant is really hard. I'm not sure how I can describe how it makes me feel."

"I'm so sorry, Lady Dana. It must be an awful feeling to be barren."

Scully looked sadly at her. "Pia, you couldn't begin to imagine how awful." She pulled herself together, thinking about the soft bed that awaited her upstairs. "I'm tired. Can we head back to the guest quarters? "

"Of course, Lady."

***

Zaltaria

Sighing happily, King Kiros gazed into the reflection pool, pleased at the image of his Fox.. It had been nearly a week since he last gazed upon that beautiful face. He watched in amazement as Mulder tenderly bathed the human infant. Then, a short redheaded female entered the room and walked over to Fox...

"Mulder, do you need any help?" Scully asked. She had tried to lay down to take a nap, but she was too wound up.

Mulder looked up at her and chuckled. "Wow, Scully, that's a new look for you. You'll give Frohike a heart attack dressing like that."

Scully rolled her eyes. "You're a fine one to talk about new looks. If those breeches were any tighter, they'd be painted on. And what's with the earring and ponytail? Are you going for the rogue pirate look?"

Mulder grinned. "Not exactly. Grab that towel. You can dry her while I explain the look."

Scully picked up the towel and he placed the baby in it. Storm kicked her legs and cooed. Scully pressed a kiss on her forehead and carried her over to the bed and sat. "You're such a pretty little thing."

Mulder watched her. He hoped that Walter would allow her to have Storm once they got back home. He couldn't find the nerve to ask Walter yet. "Scully, goblins have a thing about cutting their hair. If you noticed Prince Kedar's hair, it hangs to his waist when it's unbraided. They only cut their bangs. This earring was a gift from Queen Zoe of Feronia. It would be considered an insult to her and her people if I was to remove it."

"Okay, I can understand the earring. But, you're not a goblin. Why would they care if you cut your hair?" Scully asked, cuddling the baby against her breast.

"Walter and I were living at King Pyralis' palace for several months. We tried to follow their customs out of respect," Mulder said, taking a diaper off the shelf. "Do you want to diaper her?"

"Sure. You're not living there now. Why don't you get it cut?"

Mulder blushed. "Walter kind of likes it long. Don't worry, once we get home I'll get it cut."

"What happened to your face?" Scully asked suddenly, placing the baby on the bed then unfolding the towel.

"What do you mean?"

"You look younger, and that scar you on your forehead is gone."

"Oh. I almost forgot about that. I suffered from a serious virus that nearly killed me. Instead of killing me, it healed all of my scars and removed my wrinkles..." Mulder said hesitantly.

"Mulder, you're keeping something from me. What?"

"This virus affects various races differently. Male elves who contracted the virus eventually changed into hermaphrodites. Male trolls grew breasts. No one is sure how the virus will affect a human male, since all humans that ever contracted it died..."

"This virus is still affecting your health?" Scully's voice was laced with concern.

"We don't know for sure. That's one of the reasons we're anxious to get back to our universe. I need to have tests done to find out."

"What's the other reason?" Scully asked, fastening the diaper on Storm.

"Pampers."

"Mulder!" Scully arched a dainty eyebrow.

Mulder chuckled, then grew serious. " I'm being pursued by a Goblin King, who, for some reason, wants me to be his mate. At least that's what King Pyralis told Walter and me."

"You're serious? Have you seen this goblin? How much of a threat is he?"

"I haven't seen him, and I seriously don't think he's after me any longer. Besides, why would he want me when he surrounded by beautiful goblins? Walter is more concerned about it than I am..."

Kiros smiled at his Fox's image, running a long fingernail over the water lovingly. "My Fox, can you really be that naïve about your beauty and appeal? When you are finally here with me, only the sweetest of wines shall ever pass those full pink lips. Only the finest foods shall you eat. Only the most expensive jewels and clothing will adorn your body. I will give you everything beyond your wildest dreams, my love."

Scully looked relieved. "That's good. It's going to be a hard enough journey getting to the gateway without having to worry about being pursued by an army of goblins." Scully gazed down at the baby. "Are you and Skinner really thinking about keeping her?"

"Yes, Agent Scully," Skinner voice sounded from the doorway. "When we get back, Fox and I are going to get married, then we will legally adopt Storm." He walked over, wrapped his arms around Mulder's waist from behind and kissed his cheek. "We love each other."

Mulder sighed and leaned back into Skinner's embrace, turning his head to capture Skinner's lips with his. Scully watched, transfixed as the kiss deepened. She watched the way Skinner's arms tightened and his hips moved in unconscious thrusting motions against her partner's ass. She blushed, but couldn't look away. When their lips finally parted, she saw the look of pure love and devotion in their eyes.

"Love you," Mulder whispered, barely loud enough for Scully to hear.

Skinner's arms tightened even more, and he buried his face in Mulder's hair, breathing in deeply. "I love you more."

Scully cleared her throat, "If you'd like some time alone, I'd be happy to take Storm to my room for an hour or two."

Both men looked at her, stunned. In their passion, they had forgotten she was in the room. "Ah, sure, Scully, if you don't mind?" Mulder blushed, hoping that his erection wasn't too obvious.

Scully lifted Storm off the bed and carried her toward the door. She paused in the doorway, an amused smile gracing her lips as she looked back at them. "Mulder, you really should get a pair of looser fitting pants. Those must really be uncomfortable-considering." Scully let her eyes roam lower, then wander back up to Mulder's beet red face. She giggled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Mulder closed his eyes. "Shit. She's never going to let me live this down." He relaxed into Skinner's arms and relished the heat and strength of the hard body pressed against his from behind. He felt Walter's erection pressing into the crease between his buttocks. Walter's large fingers stroked over his nipples and squeezed them through the soft velvet until they were hard nubs. Mulder moaned, chewing on his lower lip, his head laid back on his lover's shoulder. Walter unfastened the binding on his tunic while gently nipping along Mulder's throat.

Walter stepped back, pulling the soft tunic off Mulder's shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, revealing the hard-toned muscles. He embraced Mulder again from behind, running his fingers over Mulder's chest and lightly brushing over the sparse smattering of hair. He toyed with the nipple ring. Mulder arched his neck, reaching back with his arms over his shoulders to grasp the back of Walter's head.

Walter chucked as Mulder's hands slipped off his bald scalp. "Not much of a purchase is there, babe?"

"I love your head--every slippery, lumpy, bumpy bit of it," Mulder quipped.

"Are you saying that I have a lumpy head?" Skinner stroked down Mulder's bare sides tickling him as he went. Mulder let out a bark of laughter and tried unsuccessfully to squirm away. Skinner tickled him more intensely.

"HA-HAA-HHA! Please, S-STOP! Y-your head's p-perfect! N-no lumps! No bumps!" Mulder cried out between fits of laughter.

Skinner stopped tickling him and pushed him down on the bed. He straddled his thighs, looking down at that delicious flushed face as he reached between his lover's parted thighs and squeezed the hard erection through his breeches. "Scully's right, your pants are too tight," he growled, unlacing the ties and reaching in to free Mulder's penis.

"Look who's talking," Mulder said breathlessly, loving the feel of the soft, down-filled mattress beneath his back and his lover's hard body above him.

"I want you to fuck me," Skinner said, stroking Mulder's penis while lovingly gazing into his eyes.

Mulder reached up and undid the ties on Skinner's pants. "Get naked then."

"You first," Skinner growled, climbing off Mulder and yanking off his lover's boots, hose, breeches, and finally the skimpy underwear. He held them up to his nose and sniffed his lover's musky scent. "I'm no fashion expert, but I think we could make some serious money if we marketed these when we get back."

Mulder looked at the garment Skinner held in his hands. "You might be right. They are comfortable, and I can see the appeal for both men and women. But, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing them in the FBI gym locker room or on a field assignment, considering how often I end up in the hospital."

"I like them better than your boxers or my briefs." Skinner chuckled, dropping the underwear on the pile of clothes on the floor. Then, he started shrugging off his clothes; never taking his eyes off Mulder, beautifully spread out on the bed.

When he dropped the last article of clothing on the floor, his lover's voice whispered breathlessly.

When Walter dropped the last item of clothing on the floor, Mulder's husky, "Don't move," sent a shiver down his spine.

Mulder slid off the bed and walked over to Skinner. The marble floor was cool beneath his bare soles, raising goosebumps across his flesh. He stopped when he was standing nose to nose with Skinner, gazing deeply into the larger man's eyes.

Skinner stayed perfectly still as Mulder's hands caressed his chest, combing through his thick chest hairs. He could feel the heat from Mulder's body, as those long fingers teased his nipples, and tugged gently on the nipple ring. The fingers then smoothed over his shoulders, locking behind his neck to pull their bodies tightly together. Hot. He was hard as granite at this point. Mulder leered at him hungrily, which only made his cock ache and throb even more.

Mulder tilted his head to capture Skinner's lips in a slow, deep, impassioned kiss. Skinner's arms automatically wrapped around Mulder's back, holding him in a steel embrace as he opened his mouth to accept Mulder's probing tongue. He sucked on it greedily as their lips pressed roughly together. Skinner felt a dampness against his hip from his lover's cock, and a lazy trail of precum was painted across his flesh as Mulder humped against him, deepening the kiss. They were breathless when the kiss finally ended.

Skinner pressed his groin against Mulder and husked, "In me now."

"On your back, lover," Mulder said, pushing Skinner back to the bed.

Mulder grabbed the small crock of grease from the table as Skinner positioned his body on the center of the bed. His cock was a steel rod standing upright and purple against his belly. He didn't dare touch it at this point. To do so would cause it to erupt. Skinner breathed in sharply as Mulder settled between his parted thighs and place a pillow beneath his hips.

"You know how much I love you...don't you, Walter?" Mulder said as he spread the lubricant in the crease between Skinner's buttocks, slowly inserting a finger Skinner's voice was gentle as he gazed lovingly at Mulder's face. He still had a hard time believing after all the years of lusting after the beautiful agent that Mulder actually loved him.

"Oh yeah, but I love hearing you say the words, Fox." He positioned his calves on Mulder's shoulders.

"I love you from the very depth of my soul, Walter," Mulder replied softly, turning his head and kissing his lover's hairy leg. He positioned his cock and pushed into his lover's tight heat. He usually preferred being on the bottom with Walter. He loved giving himself up completely to Walter's control and dominance. Just being able to allow someone else to take the reins and love him for a change was a blessing that he couldn't get enough of. Since Samantha disappeared he'd been mostly on his own. His parents were too wrapped up in their own grief to give a damn about his needs. With Walter, he was finally able to allow someone else to take care of him. However, that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy being on top with Walter on occasion. He was sure that as soon as the novelty of being cherished and loved wore off, their sex life would become more fifty-fifty. He watched Walter's face for any sign of discomfort as he thrust into him.

Skinner hips pushed back in time with his thrusts. His hands clenched tightly at the bedcovers as the force of the thrusts filled him and made his whole body tingle with pleasure. He wanted more. He wanted to feel this long after they parted. "Harder, Fox!"

Mulder's eyes burned with a undeniable passion as he increase the length and force of his thrusts. The bed bounced under the intensity of their coupling, and sweat dripped off Mulder's forehead. "God, you feel so fucking good!" he purred. His thrusts started to become erratic as he felt himself close to coming. He reached for Walter's erection and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, stud!"

Skinner cried out as milky come spurted from his cock and his muscles contracted on the hard rod up his rectum. He floated on an endorphin high as he gazed up into two glistening pools of hazel. He watched his lover's face contort into pleasure as he poured out his release. Skinner opened his arms to Mulder just as the he collapsed into them, and buried his face into the crock of Skinner's neck. They lay there in the warmth of each other's arms.

***

Krycek lifted his face up to the flow of water pouring over his head. He held his breath and closed his eyes as the cool water flowed over him. This was the closest he'd come to a shower in over a month. He'd still kill for a hot shower, but just having the rush of water cascading over him was enough for now.

He grabbed the bar of soap, his thoughts turning to Mulder. He soaped his chest, trailing his hand lower, running it under his balls. With a groan, he dropped the soap in the water so he could free his hand to jerk off to the image of pouty lips, expressive eyes, and a lanky toned body. He recalled everything about Mulder as his hand caressed his swollen flesh. One of his favorite memories was the way Mulder smelled. Considering all of the changes he had seen in Mulder, his scent remained the same. Krycek's hand moved faster over his shaft as his mind recreated Mulder's scent. He could never get enough of that delicious aroma. It seemed so real, he erupted into the warm water. After he got his breathing under control he stepped away from the waterfall, which was located in a distant corner of the subterranean bathing area. The temperature of the pool varied from warm on one side to pleasantly hot on the other.

On the far side of the pool, sitting on the bench where Krycek had left his clothes, was Prince Kedar. Krycek met the prince's bright blue eyes and frowned. He had purposely waited until the Gunmen were done bathing before stripping and stepping into the pool himself. They all had to wait for Scully to use the chamber first. He didn't like displaying his deformity in front of others if he could help it.

Kedar smiled. "Alex, please excuse my intrusion upon your bathing time. I will leave if my presence makes you uncomfortable. I just stopped down to drop off some clean garments for you to wear." The Prince didn't want to leave. Although by nature, Goblins were modest about bathing in front of anyone except their mates. He was hoping that as a human, Alex would share Fox's and Walter's lack of modesty.

Krycek noted that his clothes were missing. "Where are my things?" he asked, strolling self-consciously up the hand-carved stone steps and out of the pool. He held his head high, not wanting to show this strange creature that he was nervous.

"They were beyond filthy and beyond mending. I had the servants dispose of them," Kedar said.

"You had no right to make that decision for me!"

Kedar just smiled softly and held up a towel for Krycek. "Would you like me to dry you?" He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling over every curve and line on Krycek's body, stopping on the stump.

Krycek reddened under the goblin's intense scrutiny and he turned slightly, hiding his deformity. "I'm capable of drying myself," he growled, grabbing the towel.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Alex. I just assumed it would be easier and quicker for me to dry you than..."

"I don't need any help! I'm not an invalid!" Krycek turned his back on the Prince as he struggled to dry himself with one hand. It was so much easier with his mechanical prosthesis. He couldn't wait to get back home so he could have a new one fitted.

"I wouldn't be interested in you, Alex, if I thought you were an invalid."

Krycek looked over his shoulder at pretty goblin. "What do you mean by interested?"

"I find you to be extremely beautiful, courageous, and mysterious. I would like to get to know you better."

Krycek frowned, then tossed him the towel. "If you wouldn't mind, I could use some help drying my back." He was still determined to use this creature to get to Mulder. So, he decided to play along and try to get on Kedar's good side. "Maybe we could help each other get what we want," he said.

Kedar blushed as he started drying Krycek's long back and curved buttocks. He was getting highly aroused standing this close to the human. He couldn't remember anyone ever affecting him this way. "Tell me what it is that you want, Alex?"

"Fox Mulder."

"Fox? What do you mean?" Kedar felt his heart sink and his ire rise.

"I've wanted him for years. If you help me seduce him away from Skinner, I'll owe you a large favor in return," Krycek replied, walking over to the pile of clothing.

Kedar couldn't contain his outrage. "No! How could you ask such a thing! Fox's heart belongs to Walter! They are mates!"

"Fox doesn't belong to baldy!"

"Alex, no one, not even the most powerful mages could ever turn Fox's heart away from Walter!" The Prince could see that Alex needed to be taught some manners and respect.

"Fine, then I don't believe we have anything further to discuss!" Krycek snapped, picking up the skimpy pair of underpants from the top of the pile. He frowned as he turned them around trying to figure out how they were to be worn.

"Wrong, Alex, we have plenty to discuss! Just not how to destroy Fox's and Walter's love for each other!" Kedar wasn't one to be put off once he made up his mind to have something, and he had made up his mind about Alex Krycek.

Krycek pulled on the underwear and adjusted himself inside the tight pouch. "Are all goblins as bossy as you?"

"I'm a royal prince. It is my birthright to be shown respect, especially from those in lesser stations."

"Like myself?" Krycek asked. He had succeeded in pulling on the breeches but was unable to lace them shut. "Damn!" He looked contritely over at Kedar. "Can you?"

"It would be my pleasure." Kedar fingers trembled slightly as he grasped the bindings and laced them shut. His fingers were unable to avoid touching the swell of Alex's sex. "Something tells me there are few people, even in your own world, who you show respect for."

Krycek snorted. "You told me you'd leave if your presence made me uncomfortable. It does, so scram!"

"No. You're lying, Alex. You didn't appear uncomfortable when you were buck-naked in front of me a little while ago, so I think I will stay and continue talking to you." Kedar sat on the bench and watched as Krycek angrily pulled on the doeskin tunic.

"How did you lose your arm?" Kedar asked.

Krycek continued dressing ignoring the question.

"You're behaving pretty childishly, Alex."

"Fuck off!"

"Are you always so well-mannered?"

Krycek glared at him as he pulled on the ankle boots. Then, he stormed for the exit, only to have the iron doors slam shut before he could leave.

"You're not leaving until you talk to me. I asked you a question. How did you lose your arm?"

Krycek tugged at the door then spun around surprised. "Did you make the doors close?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm a first level mage."

"Could I learn?"

"Sorry, I don't sense any power coming from you. But then, I'm not an expert," Kedar said, standing and walking over to Krycek. "Why don't you want to tell me how you lost your arm?" he asked softly.

Krycek sighed. "I don't like thinking about it. The whole situation was because of my own stupidity and lack of judgment."

"Why don't we go upstairs to the sitting room and share a glass of spiced wine. Then you can tell me all about your stupidity," Kedar murmured, touching the side of Alex's freshly shaved cheek. "You're so beautiful, Alex. It makes my heart ache to see you so sad."

Looking into Kedar's bright sapphire eyes and breathing in his scent was making Krycek incredibly horny. He swallowed nervously as he felt a stirring in his groin. The creature was beautiful, Krycek admitted that much. "Okay, fine, whatever. I could use a drink. Do you have anything stronger than wine?" It was apparent to Krycek that he wasn't going to be able to shake Kedar unless he decked him, and somehow he didn't think punching out a royal prince would be advisable.

"We can have the servants bring us a bottle of grog," the Prince said, smiling softly as the doors opened, then he placed his hand on Krycek's lower back to steer him through it.

"Don't touch me!" Krycek shrugged Kedar's hand off as they climbed the winding stone staircase up to the main level of the palace.

Kedar only smiled. "Alex, you're lovely when you're angry. Your eyes turn the deepest shade of green and your face flushes so prettily. I'd never seen green eyes before I met Fox, but his eyes don't always stay green, unlike yours. I think you would look beautiful with emeralds decorating your ears and braided through your hair." The Prince reached out and touched Krycek's short hair. "Why do humans cut their hair so short?" he sighed, shaking his head. "We'll just have to allow it to grow out."

'We'll have to allow it to grow?' Krycek mouthed, rolling his eyes. "I like my hair short."

"Alex, you need to learn to give a little in a relationship," Kedar said, flagging down a servant.

"What relationship?" Krycek shouted indignantly, startling the servant.

Kedar ignored Krycek and addressed the servant. "We'd like a bottle of your finest grog brought to our sitting room." After the servant rushed off, Kedar turned back to Krycek. "Our relationship, Alex. I've already decided that I want you for my mate."

"WHAT?"

"I will abide by the proper amount of time to court you and present you with tokens of my love. But, when the leaves change on the trees in Kallen, we shall be joined as one in the bonding ceremony, and be declared mates for life." Kedar smiled. "Come along, my love, we shall discuss our future together and your past in the sitting room."

"I'm not marrying you!" Krycek followed Kedar, glaring daggers into his back. He wasn't about to have anyone dictate his future and order him around! He had enough of that with CGB Spender. They arrived back at their guest quarters before Krycek realized he had been following meekly behind Kedar. So he stormed into the room ahead of the Prince.

"Hey, Alex, nice threads!" Frohike chuckled. He was sitting on a chair in front of the only window in the room, wearing green garments that reminded Krycek of Robin Hood.

"At least I don't look like a green toad," Krycek quipped.

Kedar smiled charmingly at Frohike. "Sir Melvin isn't it? If you'd be so kind as to find someplace else to be. Alex and I would like some time alone to develop our relationship."

Frohike eyes widened, then he smirked at Krycek as he stood and strolled for the bedroom he was to share with Langly. "No problemo, Prince. I'll be happy to leave you two lovebirds alone."

Krycek spun around to confront the Prince. "Kedar, get one thing through your thick skull! We are not having a relationship! I am not going to be your mate! I do not want you to court me!"

"Please be seated, Alex," Kedar said calmly as he sat on a loveseat. He patted the seat next to him.

"You don't get it!" Krycek growled.

"No, Alex, I get everything that I want."

Krycek stormed over to the window and looked out. He needed to get his temper under control. He couldn't allow the creature to get under his skin. He watched Scully wander through the gardens with the centaur Eachann following and talking to her. Scully didn't appear happy.

Krycek started talking slowly as he watched the scene outside. "I'm my own man, Kedar. I will be leaving here shortly with my frie...acquaintances. So, I suggest you find someone else to pursue."

"I don't want anyone else. You are what I've been searching for all my life, Alex."

Krycek's eyes widened and he spun away from the window. "Fuck!" He ran over to Mulder's and Skinner's bedroom. "Get out here now!" he shouted as he pounded on the door.

"What is it, Krycek!" Mulder growled, opening the door. The baby started crying in the room behind him.

"That centaur friend of yours just grabbed Scully! Come on! We might be able to catch him!"

"Oh, shit!" Mulder looked over at Frohike and Langly, who had rushed out of their room when Krycek started shouting. "Guys, watch Storm for me!" he said, grabbing his sword and running out the door after Krycek and Kedar. Walter was downstairs speaking with Queen Charmaine about her knowledge of sorcery, and unfortunately, there was no time for Mulder to get him.

They made it out of the palace to the gardens, but Scully and Eachann were no where in sight.

"This way," Krycek shouted, looking at the hoof prints in the soft soil. They headed toward the surrounding city.

As Kedar followed Mulder and Krycek into the city, he used telepathy to alert the Queen of the problem. They ran through the city streets with Krycek skillfully tracking Eachann's hoof prints even on the cobblestone road. The centaur was headed for the woods on the south side of the city. The trail disappeared on the outskirts of town, and they spent the next hour searching the woods around Orla Glen before picking up Eachann's trail again. Skinner and several of the palace soldiers showed up to help with the search. They followed the trail for the next two hours. When it disappeared suddenly, they broke into two teams. Skinner led the Queen's soldiers in one direction, while Mulder, Kedar, and Krycek headed off in the opposite direction.

Mulder paused suddenly near a brook. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He scanned the woods around him for any threat to himself or his companions.

"What's wrong, Fox?" Kedar asked, stopping with Krycek to look back at Mulder.

"There's something watching us."

"Eachann?"

"No." Mulder shook his head, and before he could say more, the tree he was standing beside reached down and snatched him up with its limbs. To Krycek and Kedar's horror, it fled through the woods at an incredible speed, faster than the fastest stallion in Kedar's father's stables. Too quickly for human or goblin to give chase on foot.

"Skinner! You'd better get your ass over here!" Krycek shouted.

Skinner was searching the woods several hundred feet to their left. He came running with the Renny soldiers. "What is it, Krycek?" He stopped and looked around. "Where's Fox?"

Krycek shook his head -- dazed. "I don't know. A fucking tree grabbed him and took off."

"What?"

"Walter, it was a dendroid," Kedar said.

"What's a dendroid?"

"A dendriod is a sentient being in the form of a tree. They are hundreds of years old, few in number, and very seldom seen. Most people believe them to be only myth."

"What would it want with Fox? These Dendroids aren't carnivorous, are they?" Skinner asked anxiously, forcing himself to breathe as his heart raced.

"No. My guess is that it was sent to abduct Fox. Dendriod usually avoid contact with anyone outside of their race," Kedar said.

"Who would have sent it?" Skinner felt his world crumbling around him.

"My guess would be King Kiros. He has many servants throughout the realm, even among the Dendroids."

Skinner swallowed. "I'm going back to the palace and get a horse to track this Dendroid."

"I'll go with you!" Krycek said.

"No! Krycek, you and Kedar need to rescue Scully!"

Kedar nodded his head in agreement. "Make haste, Walter, the Dendroid is most likely headed for the sea! You need to catch it before it turns Fox over to King Kiros' forces!" he shouted as Skinner turned and sprinted through the woods. "Kedar, you take the Renny soldiers and rescue Scully. I'm going after Fox, too," Krycek said. He turned to follow Skinner, but Kedar grabbed his arm.

"No, he doesn't need your interference. It is best that you come with me to rescue the Lady Dana first. Afterwards, we'll go together to rescue Fox, if Walter doesn't have him back by then."

"Get you fucking hands off me!" Krycek growled.

"No."

"Let go, or I won't be the only one with one arm!"

"We're wasting time, Alex. You're coming with me, if I have to use a binding spell on you."

Krycek kicked out at Kedar, but he wasn't prepared for the speed and grace with which the Prince moved. Before he knew it, Kedar had him on his belly on the ground, with his arm twisted behind his back. Krycek continued to struggle even with his arm painful restrained. Kedar whispered a few words that Krycek barely heard. He suddenly felt strange, and no longer had the desire to continue fighting Kedar.

Prince Kedar helped Krycek to his feet, his long elegant white fingers brushing the dirt off Krycek's cheek as he murmured lovingly, "Now, my beauty, I think we'll go together and rescue the Lady Dana. You will follow me and do as I command. When you come to your senses and start behaving civilly, I will remove the binding spell. Until then, you are mine to control." Kedar hated using his mage powers this way. He didn't want to control this man in such a manner. However, Alex left him no choice. He wasn't about to let Alex out of his sight, not when he had finally found him.

Krycek loathed the way he felt. The last time he was violated in such a manner was by the black oil. Although this wasn't nearly as bad as when it claimed possession of his body, he was still powerless. He followed several feet behind Kedar -- subserviently. He knew the Prince was purposely trying to put him in his place.

Kedar sighed, looking back. He wanted an equal relationship with Alex, like Walter had with Fox. He held his hand out, beckoning. "Come, Alex, walk beside me."

Captain Cletus stopped in the path. "He appears to be heading in the direction of his village on the other side of Frye. We're going to have to go back and get our ponies. We'll never catch him at this rate."

"Fine, Captain, we'll go back and get our mounts. Come along, my love," Kedar said, taking Alex's hand in his, leading him back in the direction of the city.

***

Skinner's whole being was in turmoil. He couldn't believe that Fox had been taken from him. He'd made a point of being protectively near to his lover since the harpy virus nearly killed him. This afternoon as they tracked Eachann was the first time he hadn't used his mage powers to keep a watchful eye on Fox. It was his fault Fox was taken -- he let his guard down. No way could he go on living without him. Not after experiencing what true bliss was like with him. Skinner had never experienced a deeper love in his life. Without Fox by his side, a gaping chasm now existed where his heart was. Jahr and the gunmen rode beside him as they made their way back to where the Dendroid had snatched Fox. They attempted to follow its trail. Queen Charmaine had taken charge of Storm. She promised to raise Storm as her own if anything were to happen to Skinner and Mulder.

"Don't worry, Walter, we will get him back," Frohike said softly.

"Melvin, there is no other option for me. Maybe you and the guys should consider carefully before following me. I won't be coming back without Fox," Skinner said, his eyes distant and pained as if a part of him was missing.

"Man, we came this far to find you and Mulder. We're not about to go back without you guys," Langly said.

Byers placed his hand on Skinner's forearm. "Mulder's our friend. He's been our biggest supporter through the years. We will do whatever it takes to help you get him back."

"Even if it means death?" Skinner questioned.

"Yes! We're not afraid to die!" Frohike answered with bravado, and the other two men nodded in agreement.

Skinner nodded, he was too upset to speak. He turned and guided his horse along the trail that the dendroid had taken.

***

Mulder wasn't able to move a muscle. Vines were wrapped around his body, binding him face down from a enormous limb high up on the tree. He kept his eyes tightly closed since he had gotten dizzy looking down at the ground rushing beneath the hundred foot tall tree at an unbelievable speed. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

A whispering voice sounded with the tone of a thousand rustling leaves. "We bring you to the Goblin King."

Mulder was surprised to receive an answer to his question. He didn't know where on the tree the voice originated. "What are you?"

"We are Dendroid."

"Why are you bringing me to the Goblin King?"

"He commands us and we obey."

"Please, let me go! I do not wish to be taken anywhere!"

"We obey the Goblin King."

Mulder fingertips brushed the top of the hilt of his sword. If he could get it unsheathed, he just might be able to cut through the vines. He tried for over an hour before finally giving up, exhausted. His muscles ached from the effort. At each try to free himself, the vines tightened to hold him more securely. He would just have to wait for the Dendroid to reach its destination, then attempt escape once it let him down.

***

End of Chapter 7 - Storm

Coming soon -Chapter 8 - The Search

* * *

Liamterra  
Author: Jo B   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: M/Sk SLASH WIP  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  
Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Nicole and Lyrical Soul for an incredible job of fixing all of my mistakes.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

Chapter 8  
The Search  
By Jo B

Air rushed quickly by Mulder's body, taking his breath away, as the Dendroid lowered him toward the ground. His stomach did a flip-flop at the speed of his descent. He felt sure that he was going to end up splattered on the ground. So he closed his eyes tightly to block out his imminent death, only to reopen them as his descent slowed and he was gently placed on the moss-covered ground. The vines holding his body were removed. He lay on his belly, breathing in the scent of fresh earth and he tried to force his numb limbs to move. A twig snapped near Mulder's head, and his eyes fell on a pair of highly polished black boots.

Raising his head weakly, Mulder was surprised to find himself surrounded by a band of goblins. He tried to reach for his sword, but found it impossible to lift his arm. The circulation in his arms had been cut off from being so tightly bound for countless hours. One of the goblins relieved him of his sword, while two others helped him to his feet. They supported him by draping his arms around their shoulders when his legs refused to hold up his weight. His circulation started coming back as they walked him to a rowboat banked on the sandy beach.

Mulder made a sudden attempt to flee, throwing off the two goblins holding him. He dashed for the woods, only to be tackled from behind and thrown to the ground again. His arms were yanked behind his back and bound.

"Don't bruise him! The King will have our heads served up on a platter if his beloved is marked!"

Mulder looked up at the goblin issuing the orders. The creature was more muscular than most goblins, and was dressed similarly to the goblin nobility in Kallen. His clothes and jewels were exquisite as well as expensive. Mulder tried to gather as much information as possible while struggling against leather cord binding his wrists.

"Let me go!"

The goblin's eyes traveled lustfully over Mulder's lean body. "Our King awaits your arrival, Lord Fox. From your loins will spring the future King of Zaltaria."

Mulder's eyes widened. No way was he going to betray Walter in such a horrible manner. "Does your King rape everyone who catches his fancy?" He glared at the goblin as he was lifted to his feet.

"There will be no need for rape, Lord Fox. You will go willingly to our King's bed." The goblin placed his hand over Mulder's groin, and squeezed gently. "My King is quite fortunate to find a mate so well-endowed."

Mulder blushed as all the goblins stared at him in open admiration. Sand clung to his clothes and hair as he was dragged over to the rowboat and lifted aboard. All six goblins pushed the boat out into the waves, then boarded. From his position on the wide center seat, sandwiched between two goblins with oars, Mulder could see a large warship in the distance. All hope for escape dimmed as he realized how tightly his wrists here bound. He could barely move them. The boat bobbed up and down on the waves as they rowed away from the shore.

"How far is Zaltaria from Kallen?" Mulder asked, watching the warship loom menacingly on the horizon as the rowboat approached it.

"It depends on where in Zaltaria you are. It's northern lands border Kallen. By the way, Lord Fox, I'm Overseer Averil," the goblin said.

Mulder ignored the introduction. "How far from Kallen will we be in Zaltaria?"

Averil laughed. "Lord Fox, are you planning to flee to King Pyralis for protection?"

Mulder pulled on the leather binding, feeling it cut into his flesh. Maybe if his blood soaked the leather, he'd be able to stretch it and slip his hands out of the bindings. Meeting Averil's eyes, he continued to work on the bindings. "Are you going to answer my question?" Even though the leather was making inroads on his wrist, his voice was deceptively calm.

"There are several hundred miles from Mei, the capital of Zaltaria, and Anlon, the capital of Kallen."

Moving his wrists in a circular motion, Mulder felt the dampened leather bindings loosen and stretch.

The goblin sitting behind him shouted, "Overseer Averil! The pretty human has injured his wrists."

Averil sighed with exasperation. "Humans!" Opening the pouch hanging from his belt, he pulled out a silver flask. "Hold Lord Fox's head, Gronac, and squeeze his nostrils closed."

Gronac grabbed Mulder around the throat and tilted back his head back. Being careful not to injure the King's betrothed, he gently pinched Mulder's nostrils shut. Averil grabbed Mulder's jaw and forced his mouth open, pouring the portion from the flask inside and squeezing his mouth shut.

Gasping for air, Mulder choked down the foul concoction. After he swallowed the potion, he was released.

"What was that?" Mulder muttered groggily. The world around him slowed, and he realized he couldn't move. Averil's voice sounded like it came from a great distance.

"A special concoction that's been in my family for generations. It numbs the body. We use it for our wounded, but found it works equally well for subduing prisoners without the need for a binding spell. Gronac, remove the leather binding from our Lord's wrists."

The bindings were cut away, but Mulder was unable to move his arms. Gronac had to ease his hands forward onto his lap where Averil took hold of them.

The goblin turned them, studying the cuts, he sighed, shaking his head. "I pray your wrists mend before we reach Mei, Lord Fox. King Kiros will be most displeased."

The rowboat came along side the warship as Mulder stared blankly at Averil, unable to speak or move. The goblins quickly secured the boat and it was lifted out of the water with pulleys from above. It was tied off once it was level with railing. Two goblins lifted Mulder carefully out of the rowboat and stepped down onto the deck.

Without being able to move his head, Mulder was having a difficult time seeing where he was being carried. At least the goblins were carrying him face up. He watched as the pale blue sky was replaced by polished cherry wood as he was carried below deck. The lighting was dim as they walked down a short corridor, then into a well lit cabin where he was set down on a soft mattress.

"What's wrong with him?" Mulder heard another voice ask.

"He was injuring himself. I gave him a portion to calm him," Averil said, walking into Mulder's limited field of vision. "It should wear off in a couple of hours."

The other speaker moved to stand beside Averil, looking down at Mulder. Mulder noted that he was an attractive goblin dressed in the robes of a healer.

"Overlord Averil, he's human. You have no idea how that potion might have affected him. Please do not give my charge any more drugs." The healer sat on the bed next to Mulder and checked his pulse rate, then his pupils. "He seems fine. I will bathe him, then attend to his wrists."

Mulder wanted to scream as his clothes were removed, and he was lifted like a baby then lowered into a tub of steaming water. Being unable to move caused an added anxiety, as the fear of drowning made his heart beat faster. A whimper escaped his lips.

"Shh, my Lord, no harm will come to you while you're in my care," Healer San purred softly. "It looks like the portion is already wearing off." The healer turned to speak to someone behind Mulder. "Take these clothes and toss them in the sea, but keep the sword. Our Lord Fox will be wearing the betrothal robe, from now, until the mating ceremony."

The sponge was ran gently over Mulder's chest as Healer San washed him, taking extra care around the nipple ring.

"I heard great tales of your bravery in battle, my Lord," Healer San murmured as he ran the sponge over Mulder's belly and down to his groin. The healer stroked his penis, then cradled his heavy sacks. "Many powerful Zaltarian princes will come from your full loins. The King is quite fortunate to have found you."

Mulder blocked out all of the Healer's words as he focused on an image of his lover's handsome face. 'Walter, I will stay true to you. No matter what happens I will never betray our love.'

***

Northern Frye  
Five days later

Skinner looked up at the sun blazing down on them. Sweat ran in droplets down his back, soaking his tunic and the waistband of his breeches. It had been almost a week since Fox was snatched from him and they finally tracked the dendriod to the sandy beach on the far side of the Frye. The creature had moved unbelievably fast. Covering the distance five times faster than Walter and the Gunman had been able to do on horseback. Now Skinner stood gazing out at the aqua-blue Morwenna Sea, holding the braided leather bracelet Fox had been wearing. He found it on the beach near the site of what appeared to be a scuffle. Skinner recalled when he had braided it while waiting for Fox to recover from the virus. He did it to keep his hands occupied and never planned to give it to Fox. What would his lover want with a crudely made bracelet?

Fox had awoken and saw him fiddling with it. "Is that for me?" he asked.

"It's just something my sister taught me how to make."

"We used to have those when I was in school. They're called friendship bracelets."

"Really? Well, since you're my best friend, I guess this is for you."

Fox had looked longingly at the bracelet. "Other than Frohike, I've never been anyone's best friend before," he whispered hoarsely.

"You're mine, Fox. Nothing against Frohike, but I never liked the way he used to look at your butt."

"Walter, I never noticed he was interested in anything but friendship. Besides, he's checked out your butt, too." Fox smiled for the first time in days as Skinner fastened the bracelet on his wrist. The only time he removed it was when he bathed. Skinner brushed a tear away as he clutched the bracelet.

"We'll find him, Walter. Keep the faith," Frohike said, coming up to stand next to him.

"Melvin, we need to hire a ship and crew to take us to Zaltaria. That means wasting five more days going back to Orla Glenn and talking to Queen Charmaine. It will take us weeks to reach Zaltaria at this rate. No telling what will happen to Fox in that time. He might not even want to come back to me-" Skinner's mind was focused on how King Pyralis had stolen Jonathan's heart away from Emma.

"Walter, I've known Mulder for over twelve years. In all those years, I've never seen him truly happy until these past several months. You've made him happy. You've given him something he's been lacking all of his life-love and commitment. No one can steal him from you." Looking out over the water, Frohike's voice turned hard. "And you better not hold what *may* happen to him against him," he warned. "If you do, I'll kick your butt!"

"What's with your fascination butts?" Skinner quipped, then looked back out at the sea. "He's my whole life, Melvin. I won't rest until I have him back!"

***

Southern Frye

Krycek kneeled beside Prince Kedar on the damp mossy ground. The binding spell holding him at Kedar's mercy had been removed on the second day of their quest. The Prince touched his arm and motioned for him to follow. They were scouting the forest around the Centaur's village of Fennella. This past week had been confusing for Krycek. He couldn't quite fathom the goblin Prince's behavior, or his reaction whenever Kedar was close to him. A mere touch of those long elegant fingers ignited a fire in his groin. Krycek didn't want to be attracted to Kedar; he was in love with Mulder. Wasn't he? It was becoming harder and harder for him to remember what had attracted him to Mulder.

They stayed low as they maneuvered the uneven terrain. Krycek found himself admiring the sinewy legs and round ass of the Prince.

There was a movement to the left and they froze in place. Prince Kedar freed a throwing knife from its sheath at the small of his back. With the grace of a cat, he turned and threw the knife. It found its target in the throat of a centaur. The creature toppled with a thud.

"They'll know we're here when that centaur doesn't report in. We're going to have to attack now," Kedar growled. "Alex, I want you to stay here." He'd been training Krycek to use a sword during their short trip to the centaur village, but he was weeks away from being proficient.

"I'm not staying behind. I still have ammo in my weapon," Krycek growled, patting his carbine.

Kedar's eyes focused on the bulge in Krycek's leather breeches. "I bet you do, my love."

Unable to think of a witty retort, Krycek reddened.

Kedar smirked, patting his shoulder. "Now be quiet. I need to focus on contacting the Queen's soldiers." Kedar ignored the angry look Krycek shot him as he used his mage powers to communicate with the head of the Renny Queen's army. They were waiting, a mile from the village, for his order to attack.

It didn't take long for the Renny solders on horseback to charge by them as Krycek and Kedar drew their weapons to follow.

The village was made up of earthen huts with straw roofs. Tiny children, both human girls and centaur boys ran away from the Rennys as they stormed into the village. The centaur warriors scrambled for their weapons to defend their village.

Krycek and Kedar arrived as the centaurs and Rennys were attacking each other with swords and spears. One centaur used a crossbow to kill a Renny soldier. Krycek gunned him down, then proceeded to mow down four of the centaur's finest warriors in a matter of seconds. It didn't take long for the rest of the centaurs to see the futility of fighting against the strange one-armed human with the mysterious weapon that tore through their metal shields like butter. They laid down their weapons and surrendered.

"Where is she?" Krycek growled.

The centaur who appeared to be the leader spoke up. "If we give her back, do you promise to leave us in peace?"

Prince Kedar stepped in front of Krycek, holding his head proudly. "I am Prince Kedar of the royal house of Kallen. The villain who kidnapped Lady Dana must pay the price for his treachery," he said firmly.

Krycek watched as the centaur paled and appeared about to refuse Kedar's demand. He wondered what terrified the creature.

As the minutes ticked by, Prince Kedar became impatient. "You're beginning to try my patience! Bring me the Lady Dana and the centaur responsible!"

The centaur nodded to four of his men. They headed across the village to a small cottage. Krycek kept his finger on the trigger of his carbine as he waited. He sighed with relief as Scully was led through the door, frowning when he noticed she was having difficulty walking. He holstered his weapon and ran over to her, catching her against his side as she swooned. He had a hard time holding her upright with only one arm.

"Hey, Scully, wake up...I've got you."

Scully stared blankly at him, but allowed Krycek to help her away from the cottage.

Eachann was led out of the cottage next. The creature balked, but he was held firmly as he was escorted over to the goblin Prince.

The suddenness of Kedar's action startled Krycek. He held Scully tighter as he watched Eachann's head fly from his body and roll across the ground. The centaur's headless corpse collapsed to the ground. Kedar reached down and scooped up a handful of sandy soil and cleaned the blood from his blade.

Centaur children started crying from inside the cottages. Kedar took the reins of his horse that a Renny soldier brought over to him. Mounting the beast, he guided it over to where Krycek stood holding Scully, who was crying against his shoulder. "We were too late," he said sadly. "I'm sorry, I know she was a friend of yours, Alex."

"She's not dead-"

"She could die if that creature has impregnated her with a male centaur."

"She's barren-"

"She's pregnant."

"That's not possible-"

"Alex, we must pray that it will be with a female child," Kedar said, reaching down for Scully. "Hand her up to me then mount your horse."

Krycek maneuvered Scully into Kedar's waiting arms.

Kedar scooped her up and positioned Scully on the horse in front of him, holding her securely against his chest.

Scully shuddered as her eyes traveled down to Eachann's body on the ground. "Thank you," she whispered, relaxing against the Prince's chest.

"We will stop at the nearest Renny village where you can be treated by their doctor."

"I'm fine. I don't need to see a doctor." Scully closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest.

Krycek rode up beside them. "Is she going to be all right?"

"I'm fine, Krycek," Scully muttered, not opening her eyes. "Where's Mulder and Skinner?"

"I'll tell you later. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Scully peered at him tiredly through one partially opened eyelid. She would have protested, but she really didn't want to do anything right now but sleep and forget.

***

Zaltaria  
The Capital of Mei  
Eight days later

Mulder fought his captors as they tried to bath and anoint him with the finest Zaltarian perfumes and oils. It was a losing battle as they quickly subdued him. It took four goblins to hold him still while his body hair was waxed off. Then, his long hair was brushed until it shone and was then woven with gems. Two goblins did his fingernails and toenails, while another applied makeup to his eyes. The final humiliation...or the final touch, which humiliated him most was the pure white, shimmering silk robe he was forced to wear. Unlike the robe that Obi-Wan wore in StarWars, this one was slit up the sides so the outsides of his long legs and hips were on display. Finally, so he wouldn't ruin their efforts, his wrists were bound in front him using the finest silk scarf.

The one thing Mulder was grateful for was that the goblins were a modest race, so his groin area remained covered. He was given a pair of silk underpants to wear underneath the robe.

Overlord Averil and Healer San admired him as he stood stubbornly before them.

"Smile, Lord Fox. You are not attending a funeral. You're meeting your future betrothed for the first time," Overlord Averil said.

"I already have someone I love. I don't need or want another."

"King Kiros is the most powerful ruler in the realm. You should consider yourself blessed that he has chosen you."

"I consider myself cursed. Why can't you understand? Every fiber of my being is in love with Walter Skinner? I can never love your King Kiros-"

"It's not required that you love our King right away, only that you obey and respect him." Healer San walked around Mulder, smoothing the robe with his hands. "Love will come with time."

A guard entered the cabin, bowing. "Overlord Averil, the royal guard has arrived from the palace."

The Overlord turned to Mulder. "My Lord, your destiny awaits."

Mulder held his tongue as he followed Lord Averil out of the ship's cabin. He detested the feel of the gold sandals on his feet as he stomped up the steps. He froze in his tracks, looking out over the harbor. Never in his wildest imagination had he expected the sight which awaited him on deck. The docks were packed with brightly dressed goblins and the realm's other races. All were here for the mere purpose of welcoming him to Zaltaria.

Their cheers were near deafening as he was led off the ship and helped into an open-air carriage with six white stallions pulling it. Mulder sat rigidly on the soft leather seat. He was measuring the odds of overpowering the troll sitting in the low driver's seat in front of him. If only his hands weren't bound, and he could get reins.... Mulder glanced on either side of the solid gold carriage, where armed goblins dressed in their finest uniforms rode alongside on horseback. They would pose a problem.

Mulder sighed, looking down at the sandals on his feet. They were very simple, with gold painted leather lacing up from his ankles to his knees. No way would he be able to run very far in them. He would have to wait for a better opportunity to escape. When there were less people surrounding him.

The whole thing felt like some warped fairytale. As the carriage rattled down the cobblestone roads, crowds lined the streets cheering as Mulder passed them. Mulder ignored them and took in the view of the large port city. So unlike Kallen's smaller inland city of Anlon. Mei was huge with tall, white stone buildings and merchant carts lining the roads. There was a snowcapped mountain range in the distance. He had to figure out how to get to Kallen from here.

Mulder's eyes focused on the immense, shimmering, white palace looming in front of him. It appeared to be part of the high, rocky cliffs overlooking the harbor. Mulder swallowed as apprehension made his stomach lurch. He closed his eyes and pictured Walter's face. If he was to survive this, it would be on the strength of his love for Walter. He could not allow himself to be drawn into an unwanted love like Jonathan had been. He could not allow his heart to be claimed by the goblin King.

The carriage passed through a huge archway and into the courtyard of the palace. It rolled by a large marble fountain. Water shot over fifty feet into the air from the mouth of a gold serpent. The carriage finally stopped in front of a wide staircase leading up to the palace's arched entryway and solid gold doors. Mulder's heart stopped as his eyes met those of King Kiros for the first time. The King was waiting at the top of the steps for him. He was the opposite in appearance of King Pyralis. Where the Kallen King had white hair and blue eyes, Kiros had black hair and silver eyes.

A servant rushed forward and placed a set of steps next to the carriage. Overlord Averil appeared at the bottom of the steps and held out his hand to Mulder. Mulder had wondered where he and the Healer San had disappeared to. Apparently, they were riding in a carriage behind his. Mulder glared at the Averil and did not attempt to leave the carriage.

A murmur ran through the assembled dignitaries. Mulder glanced around to see if his actions had caused the stir. His breath caught when he realized all eyes were on the tall goblin King who was descending the steps. He came to stand at the bottom of the steps leading up to the high carriage.

"Beauty, I knew you'd be as stubborn as you are breathtaking. Now...will you climb out of there on your own, or do I have to force you? I'm sure my subjects will enjoy the show."

"Why don't you save us all the trouble, and just return me to Frye?"

"This is your home now."

"My home is wherever Walter Skinner is."

Kiros glared up at him. "Don't force me to kill him, Beauty. I will not be second in your heart."

Mulder scoffed, "You're not even in the top ten." His voice turned deadly serious. "If you ever harm Walter, it will be the last thing you do."

The King smiled. "Spirited. We will produce fine sons together."

King Kiros decided to use his mage powers to force Mulder to climb down from the carriage. A few seconds later, he was stunned when his powers had no effect on the human. Strange. There were only a few creatures in the realm that were immune to magic. Minotaurs, harpies, and dendroids. Kiros was going to have to further test his future mate's resistance to magic. It might prove interesting if their sons inherited their human father's immunity to magic, while inheriting Kiros' mage powers.

Enough was enough. His people were watching them, Kiros hissed threateningly, "I have the power to control great beasts. If you do not climb down from that carriage now, I will send an army of Wyverns and trolls to kill your precious Mage Skinner."

Mulder eyes shot daggers at him as he stood and carefully climbed out of the carriage with his bound wrists in front of him.

Kiros grabbed his hands, pulling Mulder against his chest. The goblin King was two inches taller than Mulder and powerfully built, making it impossible for Mulder to push him off. "You are a true beauty. Unusual for a human."

"If it's looks you're interested in, I have an acquaintance who you might find more appealing. Sable hair, green eyes...a real looker," Mulder said quickly.

"If you're speaking about the human with the missing arm, he doesn't appeal to me. I find your looks more exotic." Kiros smiled, forcing Mulder to climb the steps at his side.

Once inside the palace, Mulder paid attention to every detail. If he was to escape he'd need his wits. He froze as they walked past a mirrored wall. Kiros allowed him to wander over and stare at his reflection. It didn't look like him. His hair had so many gems woven through it, that it hung well pass his shoulders, glittering as the light shone off them. His eyes were lined and his cheekbones emphasized. Walter would split a gut laughing if he ever saw him looking like this.

The King caressed his shoulders, kissing the side of his neck. "You're beautiful. Don't you think?"

Mulder fought down the urge to strike out. "I look like a freak. Do you know how fucking uncomfortable these stones are in my hair?"

Kiros chuckled. "Modesty is a noble trait. Come, I will show you to your temporary room."

Mulder noted the army of guards and servants following several yards behind them.

"What do you have planned for me?"

"You will be schooled on how to present yourself publicly as my mate, and as a Prince of Zaltaria. You will learn to serve and pleasure me. In turn, I will teach you what it means to be the cherished mate of the King of Zaltaria."

"I can never love you. Why don't you find someone who can?"

"You don't understand, Beauty. Once we mate, I will own your heart. You will be unable to love another. This Walter of yours will come to mean nothing to you."

Mulder thought back to Jonathan and Emma. Jonathan ended up going back to King Pyralis. He said the goblin King possessed his heart, and he couldn't go on living without it. Would this happen to him? Could Kiros really steal his ability to love anyone but him?

They turned down a side corridor and came upon four tall goblins standing on either side of a set of highly polished gold doors. The goblins opened the doors as their King approached. The room beyond was stark. No furniture, only a mat on the floor for sleeping. The light in the room came from several overhead skylights, which also made the room very hot. The skylights were too high up for Mulder to use them to escape.

The King held Mulder's bound wrists and cut off the scarves. "You will meditate here, in preparation of our joining. Only sanctified food and beverages will be allowed pass your lush lips, Beauty. Once a day, your body will be cleansed and anointed with the finest oils. My head eunuch, Zeranic, will see to your care and instruct you in the ways of pleasuring me. On the summer equinox, we will be joined in a ceremony before my people, where you will impregnate me."

Mulder head was awhirl. The temperature of the room was already making him sweat. "You can't force me to have sex with you," he said bravely. He wasn't going to let Kiros intimidate him.

"When the time comes, Beauty, you'll be unable to resist me. I will leave you to your thoughts." The King walked out, leaving Mulder standing alone in the middle of the room as the guards closed the heavy doors.

Mulder wandered around the room, his sandal clad feet making a clip-clop noise on the marble floor. He paced for nearly an hour, before he gave up and sat down on the mat. The room was stifling and it was becoming hard to breathe.

After three hours passed, his bladder protested. He crossed his legs as the pressure became unbearable. Just as he thought he'd have to relieve himself on the floor, the doors opened, and a pretty goblin stepped into the room. Three other pretty goblins waited in the doorway with their heads bowed obediently. The four goblin guards stood behind them, ready for any trouble. The pretty goblins were different than any goblin Mulder had met since being in this strange universe. He could only think that they appeared more feminine than the other goblins.

"I am Zeranic, our beloved King's head eunuch." The goblin bowed deeply. "I am here to serve and instruct you, Lord Fox."

Mulder wondered how one would go about turning a hermaphrodite into a eunuch. Was it only the male part of the body that was castrated, or was something done to the female sex organ, too?

Zeranic held a deep clay pot in his hand. "You may relieve your bladder here. I will hold it for you."

"My penis or the pot?" Mulder quipped, climbing to his feet.

One of the pretty goblins waiting in the doorway giggled.

"Both, if you'd prefer," Zeranic said, relaxing. He had been fearing this moment for a very long time, having no idea what to expect from the human his King had chosen for a mate.

"No. I prefer to hold it myself." Mulder smiled, deciding if he was to escape he'd need to make some allies within the palace. Pulling his robe to one side he freed his penis from the pure white underpants and aimed the head into the clay pot.

Zeranic looked at the human's strange sex organ and commented, "I've never seen one quite like that before. The human penises I've seen had a skin covering the head. Why is the skin around yours missing?"

Mulder rolled his eyes. The last thing he'd expected was to be having a conversation about his circumcised dick with a eunuch. "It is a tradition with some of my people to circumcise their infant sons."

"Why?"

"For hygiene, and in some cases, religious reasons." Mulder finished and was about to tuck his penis back under his robe.

"Stop!"

"What?"

"I need to clean you," Zeranic said, holding the clay pot out to one of the servants, who rushed over and took it, while another stepped forward with a bowl of soapy water and a cloth.

Mulder sighed. If he wasn't trying to win this goblin over to his side, he'd tell him to fuck off. Instead, he stood still as the eunuch cleaned and dried his penis. He tucked himself back under the robe when the goblin was finished.

A third servant stepped forward with a goblet on a gold tray. Zeranic took the goblet and held it out to Mulder, bowing. It was filled with a sweet-honeyed juice. "Drink this, my Lord. It will help cleanse your body."

"No. I don't want it." Mulder throat was parched, but he ignored the offered beverage and turned his back, going back to sit on the mat. He was only willing to cooperate so far.

"You must drink it-"

"Why?"

"You will not be brought anything else until tomorrow. Our King expects you to spend the time meditating about your future as his mate."

"That's too bad for him then, isn't it? I plan to spend the time fantasizing about my lover."

Zeranic frowned. "My Lord, please don't fight the inevitable. By the end of this week, all your thoughts will be solely on King Kiros."

"I doubt that."

Zeranic placed the goblet back on the tray and signaled for the servant to leave. "My Lord, I will be back in the morning to take you for your cleansing."

Mulder didn't like the sound of that, but it might provide him with an opportunity to escape. Glancing up at the skylights, he noted that the sun was beginning to set and the room began to darken...just like his mood.

Zeranic turned and sashayed out of the room, followed by the other servants. The doors were again closed and locked. Less than thirty minutes after being left alone, the room was pitch black as the night fell. Mulder couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. At least the temperature in the room went down with the sun.

Mulder tried lying on the mat, but the gems woven into his hair were too uncomfortable. He tried to pull them out, found it impossible without ripping out chunks of his hair in the process. "Fuck! How did my mom sleep with those curlers in her hair at night?" he muttered as he tried different sleeping positions. He finally settled for sleeping on his stomach with his head resting on his forearm.

He was woke the next morning to a dimly lit room. The sun had just risen above the horizon. Zeranic was back again, as were the other three eunuchs and the guards.

"It is time for your cleansing, my Lord," Zeranic said, bowing respectfully. "If you will follow us, please."

Thinking he might get the opportunity to escape, Mulder followed them, only to be led ten feet across the corridor into a small tiled room with an uncovered drain in the floor. He recognized it from Kallen as the goblin's version of a public toilet. Above the drain were soft leather manacles that hung from a pulley in the ceiling. He noted the hooks on the floor that were spaced on either side of the drain. This did not look good.

The guards grabbed his arms, and Mulder kicked out. He succeeded in knocking one of the four guards out cold, but the other three soon overwhelmed him and forced his arms above his head, securing the leather manacles around his wrists. He legs were forced apart and his sandals removed. Then, similar cuffs were used to secure his ankles to the hooks embedded in the tile floor.

The guards left the room, carrying their fallen comrade with them. The tiles were cool against the soles of his feet as Mulder struggled against the bindings. Tugging and twisting for several minutes, before finally giving up. He glared at Zeranic, wondering what he was waiting for. It became obvious once King Kiros stepped into the room, followed by another eunuch carrying a chair. Mulder was beginning to recognize eunuchs by their appearance. They seemed closer to females than males.

The King smiled radiantly at him. "Beauty, I hope you had a pleasant sleep."

"Stop calling me that!" Mulder glared at him. "I will never love you! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?"

The smile faltered slightly. "You will have no choice, once we are bonded and I am carrying your child. Your heart will belong to me, and only me." Kiros turned to his servant. "Remove his garments, I wish to look at him."

Zeranic stepped forward and unfastened the robe. He used a knife to slit the sleeves to remove it without unfastening the cuffs. He handed the robe to a servant, and was reaching for the skimpy underpants the human was wearing when Kiros interrupted him.

"I'll remove those, Zeranic." The King stood and walked over to Mulder, admiring the toned, muscular body. He caressed the smooth flesh, feeling the human squirm deliciously under his fingers.

"Beauty, you've become even more desirable since you arrived on our world. Aren't you glad you left your world?"

"I didn't leave my world. You had that fucking bigfoot kidnap me."

"Even so, your being here has had a nice affect on you. Your muscles are more defined, and since you contracted the harpy virus, your appearance is more youthful." The King had given Mulder's immunity to magic some thought last night. "I believe that is what made you are immune to magic."

Mulder looked at him confused. "I don't understand what you're talking about. I'm not immune to magic." He tried desperately to pull his legs together as Kiros hand tickled his inner thigh, nudging the fabric covering his scrotum.

"You might not have been before, but you are now." Kiros smiled as he unfastened the laces holding the skimpy underpants together. He tossed the piece of fabric aside, then cupped Mulder's heavy sacs. "And so, our sons will be immune."

"Don't-"

"You're going to have to get used to my touch, Beauty. We will be much more intimate in time." Kiros stared deeply into Mulder's sea green eyes as he stroked the human's penis until it swelled and expanded under his fingertips. "I look forward to the moment when you fuck me with this magnificent cock."

"I won't cheat on my lover."

"You will, my love." Kiros lowered his head and licked Mulder's nipple, tugging at the nipple ring with his teeth. He chuckled when his captive moaned and the cock twitched in his hand. "Zeranic, you may proceed with cleaning out my love. Use two bladders worth. I'd like to see my Beauty's belly expand."

Mulder's eyes widened as Zeranic and one of the servants stepped forward, carrying two sacks made from the bladders of some small animal. The sacks were filled with fluid and had a long narrow tube coming out of one end. Another servant walked behind them, carrying a jar filled with grease and a three-inch in circumference butt plug. Mulder twisted his body, trying to see what was going on behind him. He gasped as the end of the greased tube was pushed inside him. He was stretched even further as another narrow tube was inserted as well. There was nothing he could do as the tubes slid up his rectum, then the water was forced through the tubes into his bowels. He thought he was going to burst as the water stretched and filled him to the point of severe discomfort.

His distressed eyes locked with Kiros, who had gone to sit in the chair to watch.

"Pain suits you, Beauty. You should see how exquisite you look."

The water finally stopped flowing, and as swiftly as the tubes were removed, a butt plug was inserted, preventing Mulder from expelling the water. Mulder glanced down at his painfully distended belly. The first cramp hit, and Mulder twisted in the bindings as a cold sweat broke out over his body. The severe cramping continued for long minutes unabated.

Kiros rose from his chair and walked over to him again. His hand caressed Mulder's swollen belly. "It's too bad you can't become pregnant, Fox. You'd be radiant."

"Please-"

Kiros kissed Mulder's cheek. "Shh, love, you can endure a few more minutes."

The pain was just too great, and Mulder didn't think he could endure even a few more seconds. Kiros hugged Mulder, holding his pain-racked body for several long minutes. The King nodded to his head eunuch, and Zeranic pulled a lever that lowered the pulley, holding Mulder's arms over his head. Kiros stepped away, allowing two servants to help his beloved kneel over the drain in the floor. Then the plug was removed, and Mulder moaned as the contents in his bowels rushed out of him and down the drain, splattering his legs.

Before Mulder had time to recover the pulley lifted him back to his feet, stretching his arms back above his head. Zeranic then proceeded to wash his body and face with a soft fabric cloth and soapy water from a basin. Mulder was dried, and a lightly fragrant oil was rubbed into his skin. Eyeliner and light makeup were reapplied to his face. The eunuch put a fresh pair of silk underpants on his charge, covering his penis, before calling the guards back into the room.

They bowed to their King, then untied the his future mate. Zeranic quickly wrapped a robe around Mulder's body.

As Kiros stepped up to Mulder, the guards moved into protective positions around their King--in case the human tried to attack him. "Zeranic informed me you didn't drink the juice from last night. Today, you were to be given only water to purify your body. I will make an exception this once and allow you one goblet of juice."

Despite the gnawing hunger in his belly, Mulder wouldn't give the goblin King the satisfaction of helping him. "The only thing I want from you is my freedom!"

Kiros smiled smugly as he reached out and touched the emeralds woven into his beloved's hair. Mulder jerked his head away and the guards grabbed his arms, holding him still. "My love, in time, all thoughts of freedom will become foreign to you. You'll be begging me to spread my legs for you. You'll become addicted to the pleasures of my body as I will be to yours."

The King turned to his head eunuch. "Zeranic, take Lord Fox back to his room. I want him to spend the day in quiet meditation."

Mulder frowned as he was led back across the corridor to his room. The room was already heating up as the overhead sun intruded. It would be like an oven in here in just a few hours. Mulder glanced around the room toward a corner that was currently out of the direct sunlight.

"My Lord, I will bring you a goblet of water every few hours. In two days, after your cleansing and bath, you will be joining our King for breakfast."

The word cleansing sent a sick feeling into Mulder's belly. He did not want to go through that again. "Zeranic, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, My Lord. I'm here to serve you."

"Am I going to be tied up and assaulted every morning?"

Zeranic frowned. "We don't wish to hurt you, my Lord. Once you no longer resist or are viewed as a threat to us, you will not have to be bound during your cleansing. You will be bathed and pampered twice a day, but only cleaned out a couple times a week." Zeranic ran a hand over his own belly. "I'm sure that in time you'll come to enjoy the sensation of water filling you as much as I do."

"I'm sure I won't." Sweat was beginning to trickle down Mulder's forehead and back. He licked his dry lips. "Zeranic, may I have some water?"

"Whatever, my Lord wishes." The eunuch bowed and nodded to one of the servants standing in the doorway. "Bring our Lord some water." The servant rushed out, returning a few minutes later with a cold goblet of water. Mulder drank it greedily. "Thank you," he said, handing the empty goblet back.

"You're welcome, my Lord. We will leave you to your meditations. I'll return in three hours with more water. This room tends to get quite hot during the day, and I'm sure you'll be thirsty again," Zeranic said with a said frown. He knew that the heat and isolation, coupled with the lack of food were meant to break Lord Fox's will. His charge would come to rely on him and look forward to his upcoming visits with King Kiros, where he would be pampered and fed delicious delicacies. In a week's time, he would begin Lord Fox's training.

After the door closed leaving him alone again, Mulder dragged the thin mat to the corner of the room and sat in the somewhat cooler corner. He sifted uncomfortably; his ass was still sore from earlier. Pulling his knees up against his chest Mulder wrapped his arms around them as he leaned back against the wall. His thoughts turned to Walter, and he began working at removing the gems from his hair.

Mulder closed his eyes and thought of how nice it was to kiss and be kissed by Walter. The soft press of lips against lips, and heady sensation of exploring the moist recesses of each other's mouths. Fingers unconsciously roaming and caressing muscular flesh as all their passions pooled in their groins. He and Walter found the act even more intimate than fucking. Mulder remembered how stunned he was the first time Walter kissed him inside the cabin he was renting in northern Minnesota. Until then, he hadn't known that Walter had been interested in him. The kiss had left no doubt in his mind that Walter really wanted him.

Opening his eyes, he peered up at the light coming in through the skylights. He hoped his lover was handling his abduction all right. If it were the other way around he'd be frantic with worry.

***

The fire cracked and popped as Skinner added another stick to it. He glanced over at the bedrolls scattered around the fire. Considering how hard he was pushing them, the Gunmen were holding up well. When they returned to Orla Glen, Queen Charmaine informed Skinner that Kedar and Krycek had rescued Scully several days earlier. The Queen had kept Prince Kedar informed of their progress in rescuing Mulder. The goblin Prince arranged for his father's warship to pick them up in Frye's harbor town of Fernon. Skinner and the Gunmen were heading back across the country to Fernon. Skinner sighed, tossing another stick on the fire. It was taking too long. Fox could be in Kiros' hands by now.

Jahr walked quietly up to the campfire where his Lord sat staring sadly into the flames. "Mage Skinner, Jahr brought you a mug of spiced wine."

"Hmm? Oh. Thanks, Jahr." Skinner took the mug from the troll, crinkling his nose at the smell coming from the creature. He'd have to make sure Jahr bathed at the next opportunity. Fox usually took care of Jahr, seeing that the young troll was full, clean, and happy. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Jahr worry about his Lord Fox." The troll scratched himself under his hairy armpit. "Lord Fox showed trolls respect."

Skinner smiled. "It's in Fox's nature to want to learn about those different from him. He seldom judges anyone by their outward appearance. Trolls have proven to be good and loyal friends." Skinner's eyes traveled over the powerfully built creature. It was their ugliness, poor hygiene, and slow wit that gave trolls a bad reputation around the realm. In addition to their merciless prowess in battle had other races fearing them.

"Jahr help you get his Lord Fox back."

"Thank you, Jahr. Now go to bed. We need to get an early start in the morning." When the troll hesitated, Skinner added, "I'll be turning in shortly."

After Jahr went and laid on his bedroll on the other side of the fire. Skinner sipped the wine and continued to watch the fire. For a moment, he thought he saw his lover's face amongst the flames. God, he missed Fox so much. The wind suddenly picked up, causing the flames and ashes to jump. Within their depths, an old man's face appeared, and a voice boomed out over the snap and crackle of the fire. "I am Grand Mage Zendl of Liamterra. My people have waited a long time for your coming."

"What do you want?" Skinner hissed, not sure if his eyes and ears were playing tricks on him.

"To help you rescue the warrior Prince from King Kiros."

It didn't dawn on Skinner who the old man was talking about. "Warrior Prince?"

"Lord Fox." Zendl sighed. He couldn't believe their savior still had no idea of who he or the warrior prince was.

Skinner rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Oh, the prophecy. Fox is no warrior Prince and I'm not your savior."

"You are, Mage Skinner. However, you cannot fulfill your destiny unless the warrior Prince is at your side."

"And that is why you wish to help me rescue him. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Just how are you planning on helping me rescue Fox?" Skinner wasn't quite sure if he trusted this human mage.

"I'm currently sailing onboard King Baldwin's warship. All three Kings from the southern human kingdoms are heading toward Zaltaria with their finest warships and warriors to assist you-"

Skinner frowned. He had not liked any of the humans he'd met since coming here. The story Scully told him about their trip onboard a human merchant ship hadn't improved his opinion of them. "I do not wish a war to be started over this. Fox would not want blood spilled over him."

"There may not be a need for bloodshed. Once King Kiros sees the size of our fleet and the might of our warriors, he will return Lord Fox to you unharmed."

"Grand Mage Zendl, I've learned quite a bit about this realm. One thing I've learned is that King Kiros has the most powerful kingdom in the realm-"

The fire flared and flames leapt high into the air. "King Kiros may have the most powerful kingdom, but it is not as powerful as the three human kingdoms combined. Nor is he as powerful a mage as you or I. It's about time the goblins learn they cannot abduct and bully the other races."

Skinner glared at him. "I'm meeting Prince Kedar at the docks in Frye's port city of Fernon. Prince Kedar is King Pyralis' oldest son and next in line to the Kallen throne. We're taking his father's warship to Zaltaria. I don't want a conflict between humans and the Kallen goblins."

Zendl's sad eyes bored into Skinner's. "Humans only want peace with the other inhabitants of the realm. But what we want most of all is to return to our own world. The world that you are from, Mage Skinner."

Skinner rubbed his temples. "Very well, Grand Mage Zendl. I will meet with your Kings and decide if I want their assistance in rescuing Fox."

"We're a couple of days away from Fernon. We'll meet your ship there and plan our strategy," Zendl said. Then his image flickered and vanished from the flames.

Skinner closed his eyes and pictured Mulder's face, while trying to think about how his lover would handle this situation. He chuckled. Mulder would have ditched everyone and been in Zaltaria already. Skinner did not have his lover's spontaneous charge into danger and damn the consequences personality. He needed to strategize and plan for the best way to rescue Mulder with the fewest risks to those helping him. "Babe, I hope I'm not making a big mistake getting involved with this Zendl and the human Kings. You'll kick my butt for me if I am."

***

Krycek watched how gentle and solicitous Kedar was with Scully. She seemed to have healed physically. The Renny doctor they took her to see said there was no major damage done from the rape. However, Scully would be sore for the next several days. It had been six days since they visited the doctor.

Once Kedar determined that Scully was well enough, he purchased a mare for her from some elves in the last town. Scully had not said anything about her rape at the hands of the centaur. She was keeping everything bottled up. Krycek had been watching her closely for any sign that she might be having difficulties, but she remained aloof except with Prince Kedar. Scully allowed the Prince to comfort and wait on her. She even insisted on going with them to Fernon, instead of returning to the safety of Orla Glen. Mulder was in danger, and there was nothing that would keep his partner from being part of his rescue team.

"What are you looking at, Krycek?" Scully snapped, looking at him from over the head of her horse.

"Chill, Red. I was just checking to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine."

Prince Kedar stopped his horse in the middle of the dirt road, waiting for the two humans to catch up. When they pulled their horses along side his, he announced, "There is a stream up ahead. I would like to bathe before we reach Fernon later today. Dana, would you care to join me?"

"Yes. I would love a bath," she said, wiping at her sweaty brow.

Krycek felt a pang of jealousy over Prince Kedar's invitation. Since they'd rescued Scully, Kedar had been spending most of his time with her.

"Alex, why don't you fix us lunch while we're bathing?" Kedar said as he started his horse down the path toward the stream again.

"I might wish to wash up in the stream, too," Krycek grumbled.

Kedar turned his horse around and waited for Krycek to stop beside him. He leaned over and kissed the pout off the bowed lips. "You can't, my love. I have chosen you for my life mate, and you cannot see me naked until our bonding ceremony."

"Why?" Krycek licked his lips, then reached out and caressed the side of Kedar's pale face. The goblin was so beautiful, that sometimes, Krycek found thinking difficult. Like now. In the weeks since meeting Kedar, his whole world had been shaken. He tried to fight against his feelings of desire for the goblin Prince, but found it to be a losing battle. Most of his thoughts lately had been centered around Kedar and the need to please him.

"Mostly tradition. I want us bonded in the traditional ceremony of my people. Since you are one hundred percent male, we won't have to decide who tops whom in the ceremony. Most couplings end with one of the bond mates pregnant. I think we both know which of us that will be." Kedar smiled radiantly.

Krycek wiggled in the saddle as he became uncomfortably erect. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for fatherhood."

"Who is?" Kedar leaned in one more time and kissed Krycek. Then he pulled away and followed Scully down the path.

Krycek sat for several long moments watching until Kedar disappeared behind some trees. Looking up at the clear blue sky, Krycek sighed. He was having a hard time coming to terms with his feelings of happiness and dread. What was he doing falling in love with someone who wasn't even human, let alone completely male?

***

The cool water came up to Scully's breasts. Her nipples stood pert as the water flowed over them. Looking down, she noted several fish in the clear water. Scully wanted to wash all traces of Eachann from her body. The water soothed and cleansed her. Glancing over at the tall goblin bathing beside her, she felt completely safe in his presence. She didn't know if she would have made it through the last seven days without Kedar's help. The goblin had been kind-hearted and caring toward her. Almost like her mother would have been.

"Dana, do you think Alex is beginning to have feelings for me?" Kedar asked as he passed her the soap. He did not find bathing with the human female threatening as it would have been bathing with male humans or other goblins. Scully was like a kindred spirit, and Kedar enjoyed her company.

"Yes." Scully smiled softly. "I think you have him completely befuddled."

Kedar smiled back. "If all goes as planned, I'll be caring his baby before the first leaf falls from the trees back home in Kallen." The Prince sighed. "I really miss my homeland, Dana. The mountains and lakes are magnificent. Plus, at our palace we have indoor plumbing with hot and cold running water. No where else, except in the palace of Mei, is there hot and cold running water. My father would like to have all the homes in Kallen equipped with indoor plumbing someday."

"Your country sounds lovely. I'd like to visit it once we rescue Mulder. Of course, I plan to spend most of my time in a hot bath." Scully grinned.

Kedar chuckled. "When we get to Fernon, I'll see about having hot baths prepared for both our rooms."

"Thanks." Scully dunked her head under the cool stream water, rinsing the soap out of her hair. She wiped the water out of her eyes when she resurfaced.

"How are you feeling, Dana?" Kedar asked softly.

A shadow passed over Scully's features. "During the day I try not to think about it. At night, I can't get away from it, and I feel so sick and helpless inside."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Our realm can be quite ugly at times."

"Kedar, back home I work for an agency that deals with all sorts of ugliness. Mulder and I have come in contact with some of the most vile human beings ever born. Men who experiment on their fellow man, and refer to them as merchandise. Men who have turned over their own children and loved ones to a race of aliens for experimentation. I don't view what happened to me as normal for this place, any more than I view those men as normal human beings."

"You're a wise woman, Dana. I feel blessed to have you as a friend." Kedar kissed her on the forehead, then waded out of the water and started to dry himself. Scully followed, looking long and hard at the goblin's toned, masculine body. It was hard to believe that this creature was half female. "Kedar, do goblins nurse their young?"

"Yes. We develop breasts about the size of yours, but only while we're nursing. My father always complained about how cumbersome they were." Kedar laughed.

Scully couldn't help laughing with him as they dressed. They found Krycek sitting by the fire with a kettle bubbling away.

Kedar sank down next to him, breathing in the delicious fragrance of vegetables stewing. "That was quick, my love."

Krycek shrugged his shoulders. "The wood was already laid out in the fire pit. Scully chopped up the vegetables yesterday, so my only work was collecting some water from the stream."

Sensing something was wrong with Krycek, the Prince asked, "What is bothering you?"

Krycek bowed his head sadly, looking into the fire. "I want to go back to my world and get a new prosthesis fitted."

"Why? Your missing limb does not bother me-"

"It bothers me! At least with my prosthesis, I was able to hold things and maintain my balance. And I didn't get the stares of disgust or pity that I've been getting here."

Kedar wrapped his arms around Krycek, holding him tighter as Alex tried to shove him away. "Shh, Alex, you should have told me. The Renny are the finest craftsmen in the realm. I'll hire one in Fernon, and have him carve a new arm for you. It should get you by until we can go to your world and have a better one made."

Krycek relax against Kedar's chest. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, my love."

Alex gazed into the sincere sapphire eyes. He took the Prince's hand in his and placed it on his groin. "Kedar, this is what you do to me. When will this bonding ceremony take place? As you can tell, I want you." Krycek moaned as Kedar squeezed the hard bulge in his pants.

"Alex, while we cannot have intercourse until the bonding ceremony that doesn't mean I can't pleasure you in other ways."

Kedar met Scully's eyes over Krycek's shoulder. They exchanged grins, and Scully rose. "I think I'll take a cup of stew to eat down by the stream. Call me when you two are done."

Once Scully disappeared from view, Kedar unlaced Krycek's pants and eased out his hard cock. He smiled. "You know I've had fantasies about this beauty since I saw you naked in Orla Glen." The Prince bent down and licked the head of Alex's cock.

Krycek gasped as the tip of Kedar's tongue pressed against his slit. His fingers wove into the Prince's thick, snow white locks, holding his head in place as the goblin took him deeper into his moist mouth. Kedar hummed around the hard shaft as he pulled back, then sucked it back down his throat. He enjoyed the slightly salty taste of the human and the exotic noises Alex was making as his hips pushed up in time with Kedar's blowjob.

Every time Krycek was close to coming, Kedar would pull back, prolonging their intimate contact. It was over a half hour before the Prince allowed his lover to come. He relished the flavor of Krycek's semen as he swallowed it down.

Krycek collapsed against the Prince, breathing heavily as he came down off his orgasm. His hand pulled Kedar closer as he captured the goblin's lips in a deep kiss, tasting himself of the Prince's tongue. "That was unbelievable. Do all goblins know how to give head?"

"I'm not sure...I haven't had much experience. I learned how to give a blowjob by watching Fox and Walter." Kedar giggled. "Fox always seemed to take great pleasure in sucking Walter's penis. I never knew what the attraction was until now."

A smile graced Krycek's lips as he looked at Kedar's happy face. "I'd like to return the favor...if it wouldn't be breaking any rules."

"I'd love to feel your mouth on me...tonight when we get to Fernon. We should eat and continue on our journey."

Krycek kissed him one final time. "Then it will give me something to look forward to."

***

The dining room was one of the most beautiful rooms Mulder had ever beheld. The floors and walls were a shimmering pearl marble with gold trim. A long table was on a raised platform in the center of a large reflection pool. Solid gold bridges spanned the pool to the platform. In the water, colorful fish swam. Overhead was a high arched glass window that ran the length of the large room. Trees and flowering plants were growing in beds along paths that wove throughout the room. Exotic stone statues of different creatures in the realm were placed among the foliage. It reminded Mulder of a conservatory.

Zeranic led him over one of the bridges to the table. King Kiros waited for him at the head of the table. Mulder licked his lips as his eyes fell on the feast laid out on the table. It had been over three days since he had last eaten.

"Beauty, I hope the time you've spent meditating has been beneficial," Kiros said, taking Mulder's hand and kissing him on the cheek.

Mulder pulled away and wiped his cheek. "Yes, I had many pleasant fantasies about Walter, thank you for asking," he replied sarcastically.

Kiros frowned, warning, "Until your fantasies involve me, you'll continue to meditate in your room."

Mulder held his head proudly. "I guess I'll be meditating for my entire stay here then." Inwardly Mulder was terrified. He couldn't take the long hours of isolation, the hunger, or the heat. After three days, he was beginning to even look forward to his morning cleansings.

The King decided to give his betrothed a sample of what he'd be missing if he didn't learn to obey. "Be seated, Beauty. Our servants will prepare a plate for you. If you're good, we'll take a walk through the gardens after breakfast."

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "If I'm not?"

"You'll be taken back to your room, where you'll spend the next three days fasting and meditating."

"And after we're done with our walk?" Mulder kept one eye on Kiros and another one of the servant filling a plate with fruit, cheese, jam, and bread. He didn't see any meat on the table.

"You will be returned to your room, where you'll spend the rest of the day meditating. If you continue to behave, we will share breakfast again tomorrow. Eventually, depending on your behavior, you will be sharing the noonday meal and dinner with me." Kiros picked up his crystal goblet and took a sip of the sweet juice. "Fox, your comfort is in your hands. I look forward to the day where we can go hunting together, and you can ride at my side into battle."

Mulder chewed on his bottom lip as he reached for the goblet in front of him. If he could convince Kiros that he would behave, maybe he'd be able to escape before the bonding ceremony. He sat back as a servant placed a full plate in front of him. Taking a swallow of the fruit juice, he set the goblet down and picked up a slice of cheese and a slice of bread.

Kiros watched his future mate devour the food in front of him. He was enjoying the battle of wills with the human. However, he wasn't foolish enough to think that Fox would obey him anytime soon. He'd spied on him and Mage Skinner long enough to know what a tremendous mind and strong will his future mate possessed. No, Fox was going to be a challenge, and he intended to win this game before the bonding ceremony. He wanted to win Fox's love before the human had no choice but to love him.

Licking the jam from his lips, Mulder glanced up at Kiros. He blushed as the King gave him a bemused smile. Looking back down at his empty plate, Mulder murmured, "You're the one who's starved me for the last three days."

"Beauty, I enjoy seeing you eat. I'd love for you to dine with me every day for the rest of our lives." Kiros set his napkin down. "Now, if you're ready, we can take a stroll outside. All of the plants are in bloom. The birds are singing. It is a beautiful summer day."

"I would like that," Mulder said, forcing a smile and pushing away from the table. He could do this.

Kiros took Mulder's hand and led him across one of the golden bridges. An army of guards followed them out the door and into the gardens. Mulder glanced back at the goblins spreading out around the garden. Well, he wasn't planning on escaping today anyway. Mulder was determined to plan his escape carefully. It was something Walter would do. "This is a pretty plant. What is it?" Mulder touched the petals on a bright orange bloom.

"It is called a morning sun. The flower only blooms in the morning. It will fold up into itself once the sun gets too hot."

Mulder walked to the wall that looked out over the peaceful harbor. He counted over one hundred ships--from warships to merchant vessels to fishing boats. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the fresh sea air. "It really is lovely here, Kiros. Do you really want to ruin your city's tranquility by keeping me prisoner?"

"How so, my love?"

"Walter will never stop until he gets me back. He'll burn your city to the ground if that is what it will take." Mulder wasn't sure how far Walter would go, but he hoped his bluff would rattle the Zaltarian King.

"I will not give you up, Beauty. This city is at the end of a long and narrow gulf. We have the entrance to the gulf heavily fortified. It would take any attacking fleet months to break through our defenses with a great loss of life."

Mulder sighed. "Find someone else, Kiros. I will never stop loving Walter."

Kiros didn't look at him as he turned to his guards. "Take Lord Fox back to his room, and inform Zeranic that he is to be given nothing but water for the next three days."

***

End of Chapter 8 - The Search

Coming soon - Chapter 9 - Skinner's Fury

* * *

Liamterra  
Author: Jo B   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: M/Sk K/O SLASH WIP  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  
Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Nicole and Lyrical Soul for an incredible job of fixing all of my mistakes.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/  
Special thanks to Carol and Laurie for the great job they did beta-reading this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9  
Skinner's Fury  
By Jo B

Fernon harbor town of Frye

Skinner held Scully while she sobbed against his chest. "It's all right, Dana."

"Sir, I-I'm...."

Skinner cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Walter, call me Walter, Dana."

"Walter, I'm sorry." She pulled away and wiped at her eyes, embarrassed by her lack of self-control.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Queen Charmaine told us what happened to you." Skinner guided her over to a table in the near empty tavern. It had a handful of elves and a couple rennys that were watching them with interest. He and the Gunmen had just arrived at the harbor town of Fernon. While the Gunmen and Jahr took the horses to the stables, Skinner had gone in search of Prince Kedar, Scully, and Krycek. He found them in the tavern.

"How are you feeling, Dana?" Skinner took her hand in his.

"Sick to my stomach most of the time. Scared to death the rest of the time." Scully sat on the bench.

"Dana, maybe you should go back to Orla Glenn. This mission is going to be dangerous."

"No...Mulder needs me."

Skinner smiled at her. "Dana, Fox would appreciate your concern, but he'd be more concerned about you."

Scully shook her head. "We need to get him back."

"We will." Skinner looked over Scully's shoulder at Krycek and Prince Kedar. "Kedar, your father's warships aren't here yet. Do you know when they will arrive?"

"Walter, they should be here within the next couple of days."

"Grand Mage Zendl is accompanying the human Kings and their warships. He said they'll be here tomorrow," Skinner said.

Kedar frowned. "These human Kings are not to be trusted. They are filled with hatred for everything that is different from them."

"I need them to get Fox back. King Kiros has the largest army in the realm. We stand no chance of defeating him without the human Kings' help."

"Walter, I will try to tolerate them for Fox. But I must warn you, if they threaten my people I will destroy them."

"We will destroy them, Kedar," Krycek said, placing his arm around Kedar's waist.

Skinner's eyes widened with surprise. "I see you two are getting along."

Prince Kedar smiled broadly. "Alex and I are going to be joined as mates in ceremony...we will become one for the remainder of our lives."

"Congratulations. How does your fathers feel about this, Kedar?"

The Prince's smile faded. "I haven't spoken to my fathers about it yet."

"Kedar, would they object to me?" Krycek asked.

"Alex, my fathers are extremely critical. They might not see you the way I do."

"It's my missing arm isn't it?"

"I will not lie to you, my love. My fathers will object to your missing arm."

"If they object to me, what will you do?"

"I will not give you up, Alex, even for my fathers. If they object I will give up my rights to the throne of Kallen." Kedar kissed Alex softly. "Come, Love. We will find a renny to start carving you a new arm."

"Will we have time?" Krycek asked.

"We'll take him with us on my father's warship to Zaltaria." Kedar turned to Skinner and Scully. "Walter, can you see that Dana gets back to her room and have the innkeeper prepare a hot bath for her."

"I will as soon as the Gunmen and Jahr get back. They've gone to the stables with our horses."

"We should check on our horses, Kedar," Krycek said.

"We'll do that after we find a renny craftsman." Kedar took Krycek's hand and led him out of the tavern.

Skinner stared after them in disbelief.

Scully smirked. "Kedar has Krycek following him around like a love sick puppy. For some reason I find it very fitting."

"At least Krycek isn't still after Fox," Skinner said, smiling.

***

Mei capital city of Zaltaria

Mulder lay weakly on the mat. The material beneath him was soaked with sweat. He turned his head toward the door when it opened.

"Lord Fox, King Kiros requests your presence at the noon day meal," Zeranic said.

Mulder licked his dry lips. He hadn't had anything to eat in three days and was weak from hunger. He thought about telling the eunuch to shove it, but his mind and body warred against it. Mulder thought, Walter would want me to eat. And reasoned, Walter would want me to keep up my strength to escape.

The room spun as he sat up, nearly collapsing back down. "Zeranic, I could use your help to stand."

The eunuch kneeled beside Mulder. "My Lord, you're ill?"

"No...only hungry." Mulder held onto Zeranic's arm as the young goblin help him to his feet.

"You should stop fighting King Kiros. He loves you and does not want to make you suffer."

They walked out the door into the corridor. The guards followed a respectable distance behind them.

"I can't give Kiros what he wants. I will never betray Walter...I'd rather die."

"I don't want you to die, my Lord."

"Then help me, Zeranic."

The eunuch glanced back at the guards, then squeezed Mulder's hand reassuringly.

Kiros was alone in the dining room as Mulder was led over a golden bridge that spanned a shimmering reflection pool. To Mulder's disappointment the table was empty, unlike when he had breakfast with Kiros three days ago.

"Be seated, Beauty," Kiros said.

Mulder sat on a chair to Kiros' right as a servant carried over a silver tray to the table, placing a bowl of cold ginger-spiced fruit soup in front of both of them. Another servant filled his goblet with honeyed wine.

Mulder picked up the soup spoon and forced himself to eat slowly. Although the hunger gnawing at his belly made him want to pick up the bowl and guzzle down its contents.

"Beauty, I have arranged for you to get some exercise and fresh air."

Mulder looked up at Kiros questioningly.

"The pool out on the southern veranda has been set aside for your exclusive use."

"Thank you," Mulder said hoarsely. He was overjoyed at the prospect that he might be able to go outside and swim. Anything to get out of the furnace he'd been locked inside for days.

A servant stepped forward and removed their empty bowls, while another set a plate of grilled fish and vegetables in front of Mulder and Kiros. Mulder's mouth watered, it smelled so good.

"I hope your mediations have been beneficial." Kiros watched bemused as Mulder ate hungrily.

Mulder swallowed as his eyes met Kiros'. "Please, don't send me back to that room."

"Beauty, it's up to you whether you return to that room or not."

"How?"

"You will cooperate with Zeranic during your training."

Mulder weighed his options, if he went back to that room he'd never have the physical strength or the means to escape. "Okay. I'll cooperate."

***

Fernon harbor town of Frye

Skinner studied the three human Kings as they bowed before him. King Baldwin was a big man. His dirty blond hair was braided into two pigtails, like a medieval Viking. King Xavier had long brown hair and was shorter than Baldwin. His body was lithe and tanned, unlike Baldwin's pale flesh. King Talon was the most menacing man Skinner had ever laid eyes on. Talon was close to seven feet tall and heavily muscled. His pitch-black hair was only slightly darker than his skin. Talon wore a huge battle ax, that hung from a leather belt at his waist. All the Kings were bearded.

Skinner next took in the humans that had prostrated themselves at his feet. All had cleanly shaven heads and were chanting as they tried to kiss his boots.

"Enough!" Skinner yanked the nearest human to his feet.

"S-Savior, I-I apologize for offending you," the priest said, trembling with fear.

Skinner shook the smaller man. "I am not your savior! Get that through you thick skull!"

Byers place his hand on Skinner's forearm and said softly, "Walter, let him go. I think they might be right, and we're all a part of it."

"John, you're not serious?"

"Look at us, Walter. We fit the prophecy. Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence?"

Letting the priest go, Skinner sighed, "John, I can buy Fox as a warrior prince, but me as this world's savior...."

"It makes sense to me, Walter," Scully said, "This could be your destiny."

Skinner looked at his skeptical agent with uncertainty. "Dana, you're joking right?"

Scully stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Skinner's ear. "Sir, it's in our best interest if these humans believe you're their savior."

Skinner breathed a sigh of relief, at least Scully was using her head.

Grand Mage Zendl smiled softly at Scully. "Lady, he is our savior, so there will be no need to pretend."

"Why is the Lady of Fire dressed like a harlot?" King Baldwin asked with disgust.

Scully was dressed in a brightly-colored short dress.

"My Lord Baldwin, the Lady's dress is the traditional garb of Frye's female elves. I doubt she was able to find any modest human attire in the kingdom of Frye," Zendl said.

"We cannot allow her to go around vulgarly showing her legs in such a manner."

"Look, Blondie, I'll dress any damn way I please!" Scully wanted to slap the arrogant bastard.

"Raghnall, cut out the harlot's tongue!" King Baldwin yelled. Not used to be spoken to in such a manner.

Skinner stepped between Scully and King Baldwin's henchman. "Touch her and it will be the last thing you ever do!"

The human took a step away from the enraged mage.

"I told you, Walter, these humans are barbarous and not to be trusted," Prince Kedar said, standing in the doorway of the tavern.

"Goblin filth, prepare to die!" King Talon roared, freeing his battle axe.

Krycek quickly stepped in front of Kedar and leveled his carbine at the huge King. "Go ahead, make my day, asshole."

"Oh brother," Scully muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Enough, Friends!" Zendl waved his hand and the weapons disappeared.

"Hey! You old goat, give me my gun back!" Krycek took a step toward Zendl, but Kedar pulled him back.

"Careful, Alex, that's Grand Mage Zendl. He's the most powerful mage in the realm."

King Talon glowered at the two of them. His eyes focusing on Krycek, he licked his lips. "What is this? A pretty one-armed man in the arms of a goblin slut." He grasped his groin in a lewd gesture. "Pretty man, do you want me to ride you?"

"Fuck off, asshole!" Krycek looked around for a weapon.

Skinner was getting a headache. He felt like he had a part of some low budget action film. "Kedar, Krycek, go wait for us back at the inn...and take Scully with you."

"Sir, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself!" Scully glared at him.

"Agent Scully, as your superior I'm ordering you to go to the inn and wait!"

"Can we go, too?" Frohike asked, not wanting to be around these crazy humans.

"No. I need you guys here," Skinner said, looking at the Lone Gunmen and noticing Jahr who was hiding behind Langly. The young troll was trying to keep out of sight of the humans. "Jahr, you may go with Prince Kedar."

"No, Jahr stays with you," the young troll said.

"It looks like our savior travels in the company of infidels," King Baldwin said, wondering if this man really was the savior their prophecy predicted.

"Give it a rest, Baldwin," King Xavier said as he ambled over to the bar and pounded his fist on the rough surface. "Barkeep, your finest ale for everyone, even the ugly troll!"

Prince Kedar met Skinner's eyes and nodded. "Walter, I bow to your leadership." Then he grabbed Scully's hand and pulled her toward the door. "Dana, I think hot perfume baths would do us both some good. Alex can go and buy us some sweets and nuts from the merchants while we soak."

Krycek sighed, as he followed them out the door. "Kedar, are you going to be this bossy after we go through the bonding ceremony?"

"Bossy? My love, I don't know what you mean." Kedar smiled sweetly.

Skinner shook his head as he watched them leave. He couldn't believe that Kedar had succeeded in wrapping Krycek around his little finger. It worried him that someone as strong-willed as Krycek would fall head over heels in love with the beautiful goblin in such a short time. He wondered how Fox was holding up against this Goblin King Kiros.

"Mage Skinner, I think it's time we sat and discuss our plans for freeing the Warrior Prince," Grand Mage Zendl said, motioning Skinner to a large corner table.

Skinner nodded and took a seat at the table with his back to the wall so he could watch everyone in the room.

***

Mei capital city of Zaltaria

Mulder swam another lap then turned to float on his back and look up at the clear cerulean blue sky. The silky feel of the water was wonderful against his body. The water lacked the chlorine that was always present in the pools back on Earth. Instead it had a complicated filtration system that kept the water constantly recycling and clean.

Mulder glanced over at Kiros who was sitting under an arbor out of the direct sunlight. The agent wondered why Kiros was being so kind to him. Mulder had swallowed his pride in order to keep out of the sweltering room he'd been forced to meditate and fast inside. Although he had given into Kiros...he still held Walter's image firmly in his mind. He would never give up his memories or fantasies about his lover, and he hoped they'd get him through the coming days.

"Beauty, come and join me."

Mulder reluctantly swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out. Two servants rushed forward, one with a towel, and another with a robe. He stood impatiently as one dried him then the other helped him on with the robe and underwear, before leading him over to the table where King Kiros sat. A tray of cheeses and fruit was on the table. As Mulder sat, one of the servants kneeled at his feet to lace on his sandals.

Kiros smiled at him. "I hope you enjoyed your swim."

"Yes...thank you," Mulder said, sitting meekly as a servant filled a plate for him and another filled his goblet with juice.

"Fox, after you've eaten, I would like see how well you're able to handle a sword."

Mulder looked up startled. "Why?"

"I expect you to ride beside me in battle. I want to see how good of a fighter you are."

"You'd trust me with a sword? Aren't you afraid I'd use it on you?" Mulder took a bite out of a slice of mild cheese.

Kiros laid his napkin down and stood. He held out his hand to Mulder. "Come with me."

Mulder stood but didn't take Kiros' hand. "Where are we going?"

"To my throne room."

A dozen guards were waiting inside the palace and followed them down the corridor to the throne room.

Mulder stopped in his tracks inside the arched doorway. The room was opulent with solid gold doors. The throne was gold and encrusted with gems, beside it was another throne equally luxurious. Mulder started as his eyes fell upon a fierce minotaur; he calmed when he realized the immense creature was stuffed. He walked over and stared up at it in awe. Next to it on the wall hung various weapons and armor.

"Do you like it, Beauty?"

"It's amazing." Wide hazel eyes met Kiros' silver gems as the King rested his hand on Mulder's arm.

"I killed it in battle. The swords, battle axes, armor are from warriors I've defeated."

Mulder suffered Kiros' hand on his arm. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes. I want you to realize how fruitless it would be to attack me. I'm the most-skilled warrior in the kingdom."

"I might be better...do you want to take that chance?"

"I'll take that chance." Kiros moved to stand in front of Mulder. The closeness was arousing him, but he didn't dare kiss the human just yet. If he tried and Mulder attacked him, he'd be forced to lock him back up in that room and Kiros didn't want to do that...just yet. "I've watched you since you've been in the realm. I know you would never kill anyone other than in self-defense or to protect some innocent."

Mulder frowned. "I might kill to get back to Walter."

"No, you might kill to defend Mage Skinner, but not to get back to him."

Mulder feared the truth behind Kiros' words. "If you were watching me then you'd already know how good I am with a sword."

"I know how good you are with a bow, but I wouldn't know how good you are with a sword until you fight me."

Mulder touched the gems that were braided into his hair. "I can't fight with these stones in my hair."

"I like your hair this way. It shows my people just how important you are to me." Kiros reached out and touched a three carrot diamond. "However, if it bothers you, I will have them removed, instead you can wear a headdress until our bonding ceremony."

Mulder clenched his jaw as Kiros' hand played with the gems, but did not dare tell the Goblin King to go to hell. He focused an image of Walter's face to get through the urge to lash out at the creature. "How long from now is this bonding ceremony?"

"Twenty-nine days."

That meant he had only twenty-eight days to escape. Mulder jumped as Kiros placed a hand on his lower back.

"Don't be so nervous, my love. I would never harm you." He took Mulder's hand and placed it over his belly. "I will go through the pain of bearing our children. We will raise them together."

Mulder gazed into Kiros' bright silver eyes. The goblin was one of the most beautiful beings he had ever seen. But Kiros lacked the depth of character and powerful masculinity that drew Mulder to Walter Skinner like a moth to a flame. Assured of his undying love for Walter, Mulder leaned forward and kissed Kiros softly on the lips. He soon felt the King's arms going around his body as the goblin pressed their lips tighter together, deepening the kiss. Mulder was secure in the knowledge that Kiros wouldn't go further than kissing him, at least until this bonding ceremony. He needed to earn Kiros' trust, so he could escape.

Kiros drank in the flavor of his beloved as a moistness spread between his thighs. His loins burned with arousal.

A sudden rush of desire took Mulder by surprise and he passionately kissed Kiros back all thoughts of Walter dissolving like smoke on the wind. His penis swelled and lengthened as his heart raced faster pumping blood into it.

The King pulled away to look into Mulder's dazed eyes. "Beauty, we will be so happy together."

Mulder blushed as he regained some control over his arousal, and realized he had just betrayed Walter by losing control. How could he use sex against Kiros if it ended up affecting him, too?

Kiros took his hand. "Come, let's return and finish our meal."

"I thought you wanted to see how good I am with a sword?"

"Tomorrow will be soon enough. Right now I wish to enjoy your company."

***

Fernon harbor town of Frye

Skinner studied the map of Zaltaria. The long bay leading to the capital of Mei was wide at some points and narrow at others. Zendl explained that the goblins had catapults set up along the cliffs at the narrowest points to sink any invading ships. The catapults were guarded by goblin mages.

"We could send an army inland to take out the catapults," Skinner said.

"It would require our strongest mages to accompany them," Zendl replied, pointing to the map. "We'll need two teams to destroy the weapons on either side of the bay.

"I will lead my men inland and destroy the goblin filth's weapons!" Talon said.

Skinner didn't like placing the fate of their ships solely in the hands of King Talon. "Okay, but Krycek and Prince Kedar will accompany your team. Along with an equal number of goblin warriors. I will head the second team, while my men..." Skinner nodded to the Gunmen. "Stay on the ships with Grand Mage Zendl." He was confident that Byers would be able to diplomatically handle any conflicts between the humans and goblin warriors.

King Baldwin nodded in agreement. "How will we know if you're successful in destroying the catapults?"

"We'll know, my dear Baldwin, if our ships are not sunk." King Xavier chuckled, flagging a barmaid for another tankard of ale. "These renny have the best ale in the realm."

Out of all the humans, Skinner found King Xavier the easiest to tolerate. "It is getting late," Skinner said, looking out at the darkened streets. "We can finalize our plans tomorrow." By then the Kallen warships that King Pyralis had sent should have arrived, he hoped.

Skinner, the Gunmen, and Jahr made their way silently back to the inn through the dark streets. The human Kings were staying on their ships. Skinner entered his room and closed the door.

He unfastened his sword and hung the belt and scabbard over the bedpost then shrugged out of his clothes before rolling out his bedroll on the hardwood floor. The renny innkeeper had seen to it that Skinner was given a room with a large bed. Most of the rooms at the inn had beds that were sized for rennys and elves. However, after Skinner spent less than an hour in the bed the previous evening, he decided it was too emotionally painful, so he moved to the floor. He missed the presence of Mulder sleeping curled up beside him. Skinner wondered if Mulder's past preference for sleeping on his sofa wasn't in some part due to the suffocating loneliness Fox had felt while sleeping alone in bed. When he rescued Fox, Skinner would ask him about those lonely years.

***

Mei capital city of Zaltaria

Mulder rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, watching the light spread slowly across its surface as dawn broke. It felt good to sleep in a real bed again, even though it made him miss Walter all the more.

He ran his fingers through his hair, glad Kiros had the gems removed. Since he and Walter had been in the realm, they learned that goblins placed a lot of importance in adornment. He just hoped he could escape before another part of his body was pierced.

The door opened and he lazily rolled on his side and watched Zeranic walk across the room to the bed. Six guards remained in the doorway.

The young eunuch smiled and bowed. "It is time for your first lesson, my Lord."

"What type of lesson," Mulder asked. He sat up and flung off the blanket.

"Bathing."

Mulder hesitated as Zeranic helped him on with his robe. "Bathing? You're not going to tie me to a beam and wash me against my will again this morning?"

"No. I'm going to teach you how King Kiros likes to be bathed. Then once you're mated to him, you will be able to attend to his morning bath."

"Oh joy," Mulder muttered, following Zeranic out of the room and across the corridor to a large bathroom with a sunken tub. Steam was wafting off the scented water.

The guards took their place outside the bathroom as Zeranic closed the door. For the first time Mulder was alone with the King's eunuch.

"Where are the other three eunuchs?" he asked.

"They are with our King, attending to his bath."

Mulder watched as the Zeranic removed his clothes revealing his thin body and a very small penis. "Zeranic, what was done to make you a eunuch?"

"I was castrated when I was a child, my testicles were removed. After I recovered, I was educated and trained on the kingdom's protocol for years. Then when I became of age, I was trained in techniques for pleasuring and caring for our King." Zeranic took Mulder's robe and hung it up as he spoke.

"What about your female sex organs?"

"I am whole in that area and still a virgin. Once you mate King Kiros, I will be given the choice to remain as a servant or to accept a mate chosen by our King." Zeranic smiled, taking Mulder's hand and leading him to the tub.

Mulder stepped into the water. "What do you want to do?"

"I would like to have a mate and children."

Mulder sighed sadly, his mind turning to Storm. He wondered if she was being well cared for. "Walter and I have a daughter. I hope she's all right." He realized that he missed her nearly as much as Walter.

"How is that possible? Human males cannot become pregnant."

"The baby's mother left her on our doorstep." Mulder eased his body down into pleasantly hot water until he was sitting up to his nipples.

"Oh, I see." Zeranic picked up a pitcher and filled it with water from the tub. "First you must wash King Kiros' hair while the water is clean. Tilt your head back." He poured the water over Mulder's long hair and picked up a jar of vanilla scented shampoo. "How old is your daughter?"

Time had become hard for Mulder to keep track of and he frowned at the question. "She was a newborn when her mother left her with us...I guess she would be close to three or four months old now."

Zeranic lathered the shampoo into Mulder's hair. "I am sorry. You should not have been separated from your baby."

"Help me escape."

"I can't betray my King." Zeranic filled the pitcher with water. "Close your eyes."

Mulder closed his eyes as the eunuch poured the water over his head, rinsing the soap from his hair. "Just tell me how I can get out of the palace. You don't have to do more than that..."

"Next you use a dry cloth to dab the water off King Kiros' face." Zeranic started to wipe the water off of Mulder's face.

Mulder grabbed the cloth from Zeranic's hand. "Is Kiros really so feeble that he can't wipe his own face or wash his own hair?"

"It is too common a chore for him to be expected to perform. His mind should be concentrated on ruling the kingdom not--"

"What a load of crap!"

The eunuch sighed. "Don't be angry, Lord Fox. You might not agree with our customs, but you will have to follow them."

Mulder sighed. He didn't want to alienate Zeranic when he needed his help. "I'm sorry, Zeranic, I didn't mean to shout at you. I know you have no choice, but this is frustrating."

"You shouldn't apologize to me, it isn't appropriate." Zeranic picked up a washcloth and started washing Mulder's back.

"Zeranic, I believe that all humans ah...sentient life should have equal rights. No one should be forced into servitude."

"I enjoy serving King Kiros and you. In Zaltaria citizens have more rights than in any other kingdom, including Kallen."

"You didn't have any rights when you were castrated as a young goblin."

"It was an honor. My parents brought me to the palace, where I was chosen over thousands of other young goblins. When our King's and your first child turns six, four goblin children will be chosen to become your child's personal attendants."

Mulder shook his head, unable to believe that anyone would choose this sort of life. "You were a child, what choice did you hav--?" he gasped, as Zeranic's soapy fingers curled around his penis and started pumping it.

"Our King enjoys being stroked until he comes in the morning."

Mulder grabbed Zeranic's wrist. "Stop."

"Why?" The eunuch arched a groomed eyebrow. " You are getting pleasure from my touch."

"I don't want you touching me like that."

"I need to instruct you. How can I do that if I don't touch you?"

"Look, Zeranic, no one will know."

"King Kiros sees everything, he will know."

"How is he able to see what we're doing?" Mulder looked around the tiled room. Other than steam and condensation dripping off the walls he could see nothing that would allow Kiros to watch them.

"Fairies. They are mischievous and enjoy spying. Through their eyes and ears, Kiros can see and hear us."

"Why haven't I ever seen any fairies?"

"They are very small."

Mulder rolled his eyes. "How small?"

Zeranic shrugged his shoulders. "Very tiny...about the size of a fly."

"No wonder I haven't seen one." A sick look appeared on Mulder's face. "Oh God, I hope I haven't swatted one!"

Zeranic giggled. "Fairies are smarter than flies. It's unlikely that you swatted one."

"Either way, I'd prefer that you didn't touch me."

"Maybe you'd prefer that I touch you," King Kiros said. He was standing in the doorway with his dressing gown trailing on the floor. His long black hair was still wet from his bath.

Mulder bit back a retort. He needed to be careful or he'd end up back in that room. "I didn't think I was suppose to see you naked before the bonding ceremony."

"We're not allowed to have intercourse before the bonding ceremony. Proper decorum states that we should not see each other naked before hand. But, I already broke that with you." Kiros slowly circled the bathtub never taking his eyes off Mulder. He moistened his lips as he gazed down at his betroth's large manhood.

Mulder folded his hands over his lap.

"Beauty, modesty don't suit you at all." Kiros chuckled. "Zeranic, help your lord out of his bath and see that his skin is anointed in perfumed oils. Then Dress him in leathers and see that he is fed, before bringing him to the arena."

"With pleasure, my King."

Kiros turned and swept out of the room.

Zeranic giggled. "My Lord, you drive our King completely mad with lust."

"Great," Mulder sighed.

***

Fernon harbor town of Frye

At the Fernon docks Skinner stood with Prince Kedar and Grand Mage Zendl. They watched as six goblin warships entered the harbor.

"My father is on one of his warships," Kedar said suddenly.

Skinner was surprised to hear that King Pyralis had accompanied the warships. The ships weighed anchor at the opposite end of the harbor from the human warships.

"This is highly unusual," Grand Mage Zendl said. "King Pyralis has never sent warships against his brother even after his son was killed by Kiros."

"My father owes a blood debt to Lord Fox for saving his life." Kiros watched nervously as the rowboats were lowered into the aqua blue water. He feared the coming confrontation with his father over Alex.

The Gunmen arrived at the docks just as the rowboats arrived at the pier.

"Wow," Byers said, staring in amazement at all of the goblin warriors and the Goblin King. "Are all goblins beautiful?"

"Most of us are." Kedar smiled smugly. "Why are you interested in a goblin mate, John?"

Byers blushed. "Ah, no...I like human females."

"Hey, I'm open," Frohike said, watching the tall graceful beings tying the rowboats up to the docks.

Kedar laughed. "Don't go drooling over the King's personal guard, Frohike, or you'll find yourself flat on your butt." The Prince's eyes brightened and he hurried down the pier. "Father! This is a nice surprise."

"My son, I trust you are well?" King Pyralis said, hugging Kedar.

"I am, Father. It surprises me that you are here."

"It shouldn't. I would never allow these humans to attack Kiros unless I am there to protect him and the goblins of Zalteria." They walked back up the pier followed by King Pyralis' champion troll Tor who was dressed in his full armor and carrying a large battle ax.

Pyralis smiled at Skinner. "Mage Skinner, how are you holding up?"

Skinner was touched by the King's concern. "I don't know how much longer I can go on without Fox."

"Keep a brave heart, Mage Skinner, we will rescue Fox from Kiros."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Skinner bowed, then looked at Tor standing protectively behind Pyralis. "Master Tor, it is an honor to see you again."

"Mage Skinner, Tor's tribe offers their swords in the upcoming battle," the troll warrior said.

"Master Tor, you are a true friend. Fox and I appreciate all that you have done for us since we've come to your realm," Skinner said. "Your son has been a great help to me. He is down at the stables seeing to our horses if you wish to visit him."

"Tor will see son," Tor said, sniffing the air he located the stables and then heading in that direction.

The Gunmen kept out of the way of the troll. They had never seen a troll warrior before and the sight filled them with dread. Unlike Jahr, Tor exuded menace and raw power.

Kedar wanted to prepare his father before he met Krycek. "Father, I have fallen in love with a wonderful human. We would like your blessing to be joined in ceremony."

"I know about this human who has taken your fancy. Son, he is flawed--"

"Father, his missing arm is a minor flaw. He is a good man, an excellent warrior, and extremely beautiful."

King Pyralis smiled at his son. "He may be all of those things, but he is still missing an arm. You cannot marry someone with such a deformity."

"Please, Father."

"No, Kedar, that is my final word on this issue." Pyralis turned to Grand Mage Zendl. "Zendl, are you back meddling in goblin's affairs?"

"Pyralis, I am following the prophesy wherever it may lead me."

"Oh yes, your precious prophecy. Has your savior shown his face yet?"

"You are standing next to him," Zendl said, nodding to Skinner.

Pyralis let out a laugh. "Mage Skinner is a friend of my kingdom and does not hold goblins in disdain as most humans. How can he bring about your liberation and the destruction of my people?"

"There is nothing in the prophecy to indicate that it means that goblins will be destroyed. Only that peace will finally come to the realm and my people will be allowed to return to our world," Zendl said.

"Maybe we should discuss this at the tavern?" Skinner suggested.

"Lead the way, Mage Skinner," Pyralis said.

Kedar hung his head sadly as his father and Skinner headed for town.

"I'm sorry, Kedar. Maybe he'll change his mind once he gets to know Alex," Byers said.

"You don't know my father. He never changes his mind."

***

Mei capital city of Zaltaria

Mulder enjoyed the feel of tight leather against his skin. It was a welcome change from the white robe he had been wearing that left him feeling exposed with nothing between his naked flesh and the thin white fabric. Not to mention how strange it felt when a breeze would race up his bare legs and caress his ass. Okay, that was sort of erotic, he admitted.

Kiros was dressed in a similar black leather garment with knee high black boots. The elbows on the tunic were reinforced with thicker pieces of leather and a metal codpiece painted a flat black completed the outfit.

The ground in the arena was hard clay. Mulder tested it for traction as Kiros tossed him a sword in its scabbard. A smile crossed Mulder's lips as he looked at his sword. It was a present from King Pyralis. He strapped the belt around his slender hips and tied the scabbard to his thigh.

"It's a nice look for you, Beauty," Kiros said. "My brother has good taste in swords. The metal in yours is from the ore only found in the underworld kingdom of Kali."

"Why don't you make peace with Pyralis?" Mulder asked.

"There has been too much bad blood spilt between us. I was responsible for his son's death. That is not something easily forgiven." Kiros drew his sword, it sparkled like fire in the sunlight.

"You should try to negotiate a truce with him. I think Pyralis may be more open to it than you think," Mulder said.

A sad look crossed Kiros' face as he walked up to Mulder. "My brother's price is more than I care to pay." He caressed Mulder's cheek with the back of his gloved hand. "Besides I have you now, nothing else matters to me."

Mulder's stomach sank as he gazed into Kiros' eyes and saw the unguarded love in their depths. No matter how bad the King was Mulder did not want to hurt him.

"Come, Beauty, let's see how well you fight," Kiros said, stepping back.

Drawing his sword, Mulder took a fighter's stance, waiting for Kiros to make the first move. The King struck suddenly and Mulder easily countered, deflecting the blow.

The sound of steel against steel filled the arena as they fought. Mulder held his own for the first twenty minutes but soon was pushed back by the King's blows. His arm was becoming tired from holding the heavy sword and fending off the blows. He realized that the weeks he'd spent at sea then locked up left him out of shape.

"Stop," he gasped, breathing heavily.

"Beauty, are you all right?" Kiros asked, lowering his sword.

Mulder wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, then sheathed his sword. "I've gotten a bit out of shape."

"I'm sorry, I should have realized you haven't had any chance to exercise."

Mulder raised an eyebrow at Kiros' apology. He knew it was unusual for a Goblin King to apologize for anything. "Does that mean you'll allow me some time each day to practice?"

Kiros sheathed his sword and moved closer to Mulder. "After we're joined as one we will train together."

"No." Mulder shook his head and lowered his eyes to stare at the ground. He couldn't go on pretending.

"No? What do you mean?"

"I can't do this, Kiros. I love Walter Skinner with my whole being...he is my soul mate."

After several moments of silence Mulder raised his eyes and look at Kiros. The King was standing looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's you who doesn't understand, Beauty. Once we are mated you will no longer desire Walter Skinner, your heart and soul will belong to me." Kiros' fingers lightly caressed the hot sweaty skin of Mulder's cheek. He brought them to his lips and licked the salty moisture from them. "I don't want to send you back to the room to meditate, but you leave me little choice."

Six guards appeared around them to escort Mulder back to his room.

***

Fernon harbor town of Frye

When Kedar arrived back at the Inn he found Krycek sitting on their bed with his shirt off as the renny craftsman used his whole arm as a model for the prosthesis. Kedar's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met Krycek's bright emeralds. No matter what his father might say or feel, Kedar was not about to lose the best thing to ever happen to him.

Krycek smiled. "Hi, gorgeous, did you remember to bring my breakfast?"

Kedar placed a wicker basket on the bed and pulled out a some fruited nut bread, and a piece of salted pork. "I'm sorry I took so long. I ran into Walter and Zendl, heading for the docks. Alex, my father is here with his fleet."

"Your father is here?" Krycek asked, his heart sinking.

"Yes. Alex, I love you, no matter how my father feels."

"I was hoping we'd have more time together before your father would end this."

"Alex, my father will never be able to separate us. We're going through the joining ceremony, no matter what he says." Kedar sat on the bed next to Alex. "I've never loved anyone before I met you. You're my reason for being."

"Kedar, I don't want to cause trouble between you and your fathers." Krycek couldn't help leaning against him, he felt like a randy dog whenever he was near Kedar. He sighed contentedly when Kedar's arm snaked around his waist.

"They'll have to get over it, Alex, I'm not giving you up." Kedar used his fingers to turn Krycek's face toward him then gently kissed his lips. "Eat your breakfast then we need to pack. The ships are weighing anchor in three hours."

Kedar glanced over at the renny craftsman who was carving the upper portion of arm out of wood. "Filmar, do you require anything from your shop to be loaded on the ship?"

"No, your Highness. I have all that I require here," the renny replied, nodding toward his bag, tools, wood and leather.

Krycek ate the fruited nut bread while still leaning against Kedar. He wanted to make love to Kedar so badly. It was hard for him being denied having his lover completely until the joining ceremony. Krycek was almost to the point of asking Kedar if they could sleep in separate beds because he didn't think he'd be able to control himself much longer.

***

Skinner stood on the deck of the ship, looking out at the vanishing coast of Frye. He decided to sail with King Xavier. He wanted to keep a close eye on the humans. The conditions on the King's ship were dismal. The human sailors were poorly dressed and smelled badly. There were a couple overseers with whips that kept the crew in line. It was nothing like a goblin ship and Skinner almost regretted his decision to sail with Xavier instead of Pyralis.

The Gunmen all quickly opted to sail onboard one of the goblin ships. Their experience aboard a human merchant ship months ago had not been something they wanted to repeat. Skinner sent Jahr with Kedar, Scully, and Krycek, they were sailing with King Pyralis. He didn't want the young troll around the humans. Skinner chuckled as he scanned the sea for the Goblin King's ship. He'd never seen Krycek more nervous than when Kedar introduced him to Pyralis. The A.D. almost wished he had a video tape of the event so he could show it to Fox.

"Mage Skinner, can I interest you in a tankard of rum?" King Xavier said, walking up to the railing.

"I would like that," Skinner said.

Xavier snapped his fingers and a young red-headed boy hurried over with two large tankards of rum. "This is my cabin boy."

The boy had a purple bruise on his cheek, it stood out on his pale freckled skin. His hands were shaking as he handed Skinner the tankard.

"What is your name, son?" Skinner asked. The small boy couldn't be more than ten years old.

"Ralph, sir."

"What happened to your face, Ralph?" Skinner asked.

"Not quick 'nough, sir."

Skinner glared at Xavier. "Did you hit him?"

The King couldn't fathom why Mage Skinner was upset. "Peasants need to be trained on the proper way to serve their Lords, much like a dog needs a firm hand. A beating is the best training for both of them."

"Don't hit him again," Skinner warned. He thought King Xavier was different from Baldwin and Talon, but he was wrong. These Kings had little respect for anyone's lives but their own.

Xavier was amused by Mage Skinner's reaction. The boy wasn't a very good servant. "Do you want to purchase his contract?"

Skinner looked at the boy's frightened face. "How much?"

"Two pound," Xavier said.

Skinner reached into the pouch at his waist, and pulled out a gold goblin coin. "This should be more than enough."

The King nodded. "It is more than enough. Why you'd want to pay so much for a worthless peasant boy is beyond me."

Skinner took a sip of rum. "I'd like to be shown to my cabin."

"Boy, show your new master where his cabin is."

Ralph bowed. "This way, my Lord...." He didn't know what to call the fearsome bald-headed man. He'd never seen anyone the age of his new master without any hair on his head or face, not even a moustache.

"You can call me Mage Skinner, Ralph."

"You are a mage?" The boy's eyes widened with fear.

Skinner smiled reassuringly as he followed Ralph below deck and into a small cabin. "You have nothing to be frightened of, I have no intention of harming you." He placed the tankard of rum on the desk and his bag on the bunk then started to unpack.

Ralph stood in the open door unsure what was expected of him.

"Do you have any parents?" Skinner asked, looking over at him.

"I be an orphan, sir."

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

Ralph was surprised that his new Lord would even care. "Two sisters, sir, they be sold to pay the debt me parents owed the crown."

Skinner sat on the bunk and motioned for Ralph to sit on the desk chair. "Son, tell me about your sisters."

Ralph closed the door and sat on the hardwood chair. "Me sisters, Jane and Anne are older than me. A merchant who cleans the chamber pots and does the laundry at the palace owns them."

Skinner frowned and picked up his spell book and started writing in it as he spoke to Ralph. "Do you want to see your sisters again?"

"Indeed I do, Mage Skinner." Ralph was beginning to relax when it became apparent to him that he wasn't going to be beaten, just yet.

"Come over here, Ralph."

The boy reluctantly rose from the chair and crossed the five steps to Skinner's side. He remained quiet, waiting for whatever his new Lord would want from him.

"Do you know what this is?"

Ralph looked at the book with the strange scribbles. "Is it a book, sir?"

Skinner smiled. "It is my spell book where I record all the new spells I have learned. I would like to teach you to read and write, and do arithmetic. That will be your duties until I can purchase your sisters' contracts from the merchant who owns them." It was clear to Skinner that one of the things holding these peasants back was their lack of an education. "Once I teach you, we can teach your sisters then you and they can teach your neighbors. Would you like that?"

Ralph smiled. "That would be grand, sir."

"Good, let's get started then." Skinner paged through his spell book until he found the spell for matter transformation. He chanted and waved his hand toward the rough wooden wall and it changed into a smooth back surface. He then changed a stick into a chunk of white chalk and a brush into an eraser. It was only a temporary spell, the objects would change back into their former shapes in a few hours. Lastly he dug to the bottom of his bag until he found the illustrated fairytale book he had purchased for Fox in Orla Glenn. It was written by a renny and told tales of the different legends of the realm. Skinner opened the book and showed Ralph one of the illustrations with text printed next to it. "When we're done, you'll be able to read this whole book cover to cover."

Ralph's eyes were wide saucers, he'd never seen anything more beautiful. "Mage Skinner, is this an elf?" He pointed to the small being on the page hunting a wild boar.

"Yes. The story is about an elfin prince who is turned into a rabbit by an evil mage."

"Oh, I would like to hear that tale!"

"Soon enough you'll be able to read it yourself."

Skinner got up and walked to the large blackboard. He used the chalk to print the alphabet with upper and lower letters. "First I shall teach you how to pronounce each of these letters."

It felt strange to Ralph to be around a man of Mage Skinner's status and be the center of his attention. Being owned by him might not be too bad.

***

Mei capital city of Zaltaria

Mulder watched the doors, hoping that Zeranic would come. He'd spent the last fourteen days in the room, sweating and slowly losing hope. He was given more water and food than the last time he'd been in the room, but the lack of someone to talk to and outside stimulation was having a negative affect Mulder. He knew Kiros was trying to break his will before the joining ceremony.

"I'm sorry, Walter, I should have been stronger. If I had been I might have escaped by now." Mulder smiled sadly as he leaned against the wall. "But you know me...I do tend to act first and think later." He wrapped his arms around his legs and started rocking. "I hope you and Storm are getting along all right. I suppose she'd be crawling by now...."

"My Lord, King Kiros has given permission for you to go swimming," Zeranic said, standing worriedly in the doorway. He couldn't fathom who Lord Fox was talking to. It worried him that madness might be setting in.

Mulder was amazed to see Zeranic standing there since he'd never taken his eyes off the door. "Really? That's nice of him."

Zeranic frowned when Mulder made no attempt to get up. "Do you require help standing?"

Mulder looked around then chuckled. "I didn't realize I was sitting. No wonder you seemed so much taller." He climbed to his feet and a sad expression crossed his face. "Zeranic, do you think Walter is still looking for me? It's been so long."

"There are rumors of a large fleet of warships off the coast. I think it might be your Walter." Zeranic knew he was overstepping his place by telling Mulder this, but he wanted to give his Lord something to hold onto.

"I need to get to him," Mulder said desperately as he followed the eunuch down the corridor to the swimming pool. He was warmed by the thought that Walter hadn't forgotten him. Mulder glanced back at the guards following them as they passed an open door leading out of the palace. At the bottom of the steps he saw a horse and his one chance. He dashed for the door taking the guards by surprise. They had become used to him being docile, so it took several seconds for them to give chase. By then Mulder was down the steps and vaulting onto the horse's back. His robe hitched up exposing his long legs as he got his feet in the stirrups while grabbing the reins.

The horse was of good racing stock and under Mulder's skilled hands it flew down the cobbled streets of Mei while its rider brought the maps of the coast of Zaltaria from his memory to review. If he followed the bay down to the sea then he'd be able to signal one of the ships. It would take days to make the journey, he only hoped he'd be able to stay ahead of his pursuers.

***

Skinner was relieved that he was finally going to get off this hellhole. Only Ralph's company provided him any comfort. Once the boy had learned to trust him, Skinner was pleasantly surprised that Ralph proved to be quick-witted and absorbed knowledge like a sponge.

He stood on deck with Ralph, waiting for the rowboat from the goblin warship Nighthawk to reach it. He was sending Ralph to stay with the Gunmen until he came back with Fox.

"Sir, please don't send me to be eaten by the goblins!"

"Ralph, goblins don't eat little boys." Skinner smiled at the sweet freckled face. "Don't worry, son, I'm sending you to stay with my friends. They're human and will continue your education, until I come back for you."

Ralph relaxed. He loved being with Mage Skinner. No one had ever treated him more kindly. "I'll be brave, sir. Are you going to bring Fox back?" The boy heard all about Fox Mulder from Mage Skinner and was looking forward to meeting him.

"Yes. You'll like him, Ralph."

The goblin rowboat bumped against the side of the ship. It was finally time, Skinner thought as he climbed aboard the human rowboat with five other humans and Ralph to be lowered to the sea below. Once the boat hit the water it moved alongside the goblin rowboat.

Skinner helped Ralph over to the goblin boat. "His name is Ralph, take care of him."

"Don't worry, Mage Skinner, we will treat him like one of our own," the goblin sailor said.

"Thank you." Skinner nodded. "Ralph, listen to John, Melvin, and Ringo...I'll be back for you as soon as possible."

"Bye, sir."

"Bye, Ralph." Skinner watched the boat row back toward the goblin ship as his rowboat headed for shore. Even if he should die while trying to rescue his lover, Skinner was content in the knowledge that the Gunmen would take good care of the boy.

***

Krycek allowed Kedar to help him strap on his new arm. It felt good to have his empty sleeve filled. The renny craftsman did an excellent job. The bindings securing the arm to his stump didn't hurt like the old one did.

Kedar smiled as Krycek buttoned his shirt. "It is perfect, Alex. I'd never know you were missing an arm."

"Kedar, your father still will not approve of us becoming mates." Krycek felt uncomfortable around King Pyralis. The King had made it clear that he would not allow them to go through the joining ceremony.

"Alex, my father cannot stop us. In fifteen days we are going through with the ceremony." Kedar helped Krycek buckle his sword around his waist. "We better hurry. My father's warriors are waiting for us to join them."

Scully was waiting on deck for them. She smiled sadly at Kedar. "I wish I could go with you and Alex. Please be careful, and don't turn your back on King Talon."

Kedar hugged her. "Don't worry, Dana, we'll be careful. I want you to promise me you won't hesitate to see Healer Siarra if you're not feeling well."

"I will, Kedar."

Krycek kissed Scully's cheek. "Scully, it's been a slice. Take care of yourself."

"Krycek, don't get yourself killed." Scully glanced over to where the Goblin King stood, then whispered into Krycek's ear. "I expect a large piece of wedding cake when you and Kedar marry."

"Thanks, Scully," he said, smiling. Then he held his head high as they walked over to King Pyralis.

King Pyralis kissed and hugged Kedar. "My son, do not go further than the catapults. I do not want you anywhere near Kiros...I won't lose another son to him."

"Do not worry, Father. Alex and I will build a signal fire as soon as the catapults are destroyed."

Pyralis turned to Krycek, taking in the new arm. "Protect my son, Alex, and you will be rewarded."

"Does this reward involve your permission for Kedar and I to marry?"

"You need to be a whole person to become my son's life mate." Pyralis wouldn't let it show that he was beginning to like Krycek. The human was beautiful and clearly in love with his son.

"Your Majesty, I love your son and he loves me. My missing arm doesn't make me any less a man!"

"Alex, we will talk upon your return." Pyralis stepped aside allowing them to climb into the rowboat.

***

End of Chapter 9 - Skinner's Fury  
Coming soon - Chapter 10 - Reunion

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
